Befreiung aus Askaban
by Winschi
Summary: Fortsetzung v. 'Das Auge des Ares'. FINISHED Reviewt fleißig ! BITTEEEE
1. Unerwartete Neuigkeiten

_Eure Geduld wird belohnt: hier sind die ersten Kapitel der Fortsetzung von „Das Auge des Ares"._

**_Inhalt:_**_ Severus Snape wird von den Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums gefangen gehalten. Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und natürlich Harry beraten, wie sie dem Zaubertranklehrer am Besten helfen können._

_Eventuell werde ich noch den Titel der Geschichte ändern (ist irgendwie ein bisschen banal), Vorschläge nehme ich gerne entgegen._

_Ich hoffe das Warten hat sich für Euch gelohnt, bitte reviewt !!!!!!!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc. – jedoch nicht nur von diesen – sind. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und es ist nicht meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

Befreiung aus Askaban

1. Unerwartete Neuigkeiten

Es war ein sonniger Tag mitten im Juli. Harry saß wie so oft in den letzten Tagen im Schneidersitz vor der Hundehütte, welche die Dursleys für den Hund ‚Hektor' im Garten errichtet hatten. Harrys Pate Sirius kauerte in seiner menschlichen Gestalt in der Hütte.

‚Hektor' war eigentlich der Hund von Dudleys Diätärztin Mrs. Thatcher, aber die Dursleys hatten ihn über die Ferien auf Anraten der Ärztin in Pflege genommen um zu testen, ob ein Haustier den ‚leicht' übergewichtigen Dudley eventuell auf Trab bringen würde. Was die Dursleys allerdings nicht wussten: ‚Hektor' war in Wirklichkeit Harrys Pate Sirius, der sich in Hundegestalt im Ligusterweg eingeschlichen hatte um Harry im Auge zu behalten.

„Ich kann dieses ekelhafte Hundefutter nicht mehr sehen", beschwerte Sirius sich. Harry blickte seinen Paten mitleidig an. „Ich werde versuchen dir heute Abend etwas Ordentliches vorbeizubringen", antwortete Harry leise. Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, Harry, riskier für mich nicht so viel, wenn dein Onkel dich dabei erwischt, bekommst du nur Ärger, das bin ich nicht wert, ich ..." „Sirius!", unterbrach Harry ihn empört, „sag bitte so was nicht, du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben."

Sirius schüttelte noch energischer den Kopf und sagte nachdrücklich: „Nein, Harry, du wirst sie meinetwegen nicht provozieren. Vielleicht kann ich heute Nacht zu Arabella schleichen. Sicher hat sie etwas für mich übrig."

Harry verzog beleidigt das Gesicht, doch er musste sich wohl dem Wunsch seines Paten fügen. Bei Arabella Figg, der Nachbarin der Dursleys, würde Sirius sicher etwas anständiges zu Essen bekommen. Mrs. Figg war genau wie Harry und Sirius eine Hexe und kannte Harrys Paten schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit.

„Na gut", murrte Harry etwas beleidigt. „Harry, die Ferien haben gerade erst angefangen, ich möchte nicht, dass es jetzt schon Spannungen in deiner Familie gibt", versuchte Sirius seinen Standpunkt zu erklären. „Das ist nicht meine Familie", sagte Harry tonlos. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „_DU bist meine Familie."_

„Du weißt genau was ich meine", beharrte Sirius auf seinem Standpunkt. „Jaaa", sagte Harry langgezogen und verdrehte die Augen. Er mochte seinen Paten unheimlich gerne, aber er hasste es, von ihm bevormundet zu werden. Harry wurde schließlich in ein paar Tagen sechzehn und würde in ein paar Wochen die sechste Klasse in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, besuchen.

In diesem Moment wurden Harrys Gedanken unsanft unterbrochen. „Mach, dass du ins Haus kommst, Bursche", rief Onkel Vernon von der Terrassentür aus. Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Geh schon", sagte Sirius sanft, fast mitleidig. „Machs gut, Sirius, bis später", sagte Harry leise, erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Haus. Auf halbem Weg blickte er sich noch einmal um und sah den Kopf des schwarzen Hundes, der ihn aus der Hütte beobachtete.

„Ich habe dir schon hundert mal gesagt, dass du nicht die ganze Zeit bei dem Köter rumhängen sollst", blaffte Onkel Vernon Harry an, als dieser die Terrasse erreicht hatte. „Ja, aber er ist doch so alleine, wenn er wenigstens ins Haus ....", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage", baute Onkel Vernon sich auf. „Außerdem ist es Dudleys Hund, er soll sich erst gar nicht zu sehr an dich gewöhnen, du weißt sowieso nicht wie man so ein Tier erzieht." „Aber Dudley weiß es", brummte Harry beleidigt, „er war doch die ganze letzte Woche nur zwei mal mit ihm spazieren, die restliche Zeit musste ich mit ihm gehen", beschwerte er sich weiter.

Eigentlich war es Harry ja nur recht, dass Dudley sich so wenig um ‚Hektor' kümmerte, so hatte er während der Spaziergänge wenigstens genug Zeit mit Sirius zu sprechen. Normalerweise gingen sie als Herr und Hund in den Park, suchten sich dort ein dichtes Gebüsch, machten es sich dahinter gemütlich und Sirius verwandelte sich wieder in einen Menschen. Oft saßen sie stundenlang irgendwo und Sirius erzählte von den alten Zeiten.

„Maul hier nicht rum, sondern mach dich wieder an deine Arbeit", blaffte Onkel Vernon Harry ungehalten an, „du hast noch eine Menge zu tun, bevor du wieder auf deine komische Schule gehst."

Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht und ging an Onkel Vernon vorbei ins Haus. Für diese Ferien hatten sich seine Verwandten etwas ganz besonderes für Harry einfallen lassen: Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia wollten einige Zimmer renovieren und Harry musste nun die alten Tapeten von den Wänden kratzen, die Zimmerdecken streichen und viele andere Aufgaben erledigen, die bei einer Renovierung anfielen.

Allerdings renovierten die Dursleys selbstverständlich nicht selbst, sie hatten eine Firma dafür engagiert, aber um Geld zu sparen musste Harry die Drecksarbeit erledigen. Ausgerechnet in diesem Sommer wäre Harry Gartenarbeit viel lieber gewesen, denn dann hätte er den ganzen Tag mit Sirius zusammen sein können.

Niedergeschlagen ging er ins Esszimmer, nahm sich eine Spachtel und begann die fünf Lagen Tapete, die sich auf der Wand befanden, herunterzukratzen.

Es war eine mühsame Arbeit, denn scheinbar hatte es noch nie jemand für nötig gehalten bei einer früheren Renovierung die alte Tapetenschicht zu entfernen, bevor die neue Lage darauf geklebt wurde. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Harry schweißgebadet. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Knie nieder um einen Moment auszuruhen, als er Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer nebenan hörte. Harry spitzte die Ohren um zu verstehen, über was sich seine Verwandten stritten.

„Ich habe keine Lust mit dem Hund rauszugehen", maulte Dudley, „gleich kommt das ‚Glücksrad' im Fernsehen, das kann ich doch nicht verpassen." „Dudley, deine Ärztin hat gesagt, dass dir ein wenig Bewegung gut tun wird, also wirst du jetzt mit dem Hund spazieren gehen", sagte Onkel Vernon mit einer Strenge, die Harry nur selten bei ihm gehört hatte wenn er mit Dudley sprach.

„Aber Vernon", mischte sich nun Tante Petunia in das Gespräch ein, „wenn Duddy-Baby nicht will, dann zwing ihn doch nicht. Unser Duddy ist nun einmal nicht der Typ, der gerne Sport macht."

Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Seit wann war denn Spazieren gehen eine Sportart?

Onkel Vernon schnaubte etwas ungehalten. „Und wer glaubt ihr soll dann mit dem Hund rausgehen? Ich habe keine Lust, dass er uns in den Garten macht." „Soll Harry doch gehen", sagte Dudley nun schon wieder etwas besser gelaunt.

Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Erstens würde er sich für einige Zeit vor dem Tapeten abkratzen drücken können und zweitens konnte er endlich wieder zu Sirius.

„Bursche, beweg deinen Hintern hier her", rief Onkel Vernon. Harry stand auf und beeilte sich ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen, bevor sein Onkel und seine Tante es sich wieder anders überlegen würden.

Als Harry das Wohnzimmer betrat, saß Dudley bereits vor dem Fernseher und war auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Kanal um keine Sekunde seines geliebten ‚Glücksrads' zu verpassen.

Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia standen neben ihm und Tante Petunia strich Dudley sanft über sein blondes Haar, was Dudley nicht sehr zu gefallen schien, denn er schlug wild mit der Fernbedienung um sich, als wolle er eine lästige Fliege vertreiben.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry scheinheilig. „Du wird heute mit dem Hund raus gehen", blaffte Onkel Vernon ohne Umschweife, „Dudley ist beschäftigt."

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf Dudley, der schon gar nichts mehr von der Szene um sich herum mitbekam und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Onkel Vernon schien Harrys Blick glücklicherweise nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er fuhr ungerührt fort: „Aber streun nicht wieder stundenlang durch die Gegend, deine Arbeit macht sich nicht von alleine."

„Ist ja gut", sagte Harry und rannte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Wohnzimmer. Im Flur nahm er im Laufen die Hundeleine von der Kommode, machte wieder kehrt und fegte an seinen verdutzen Verwandten vorbei in den Garten.

„Siri... äh, Hektor, komm her mein Junge, na komm", rief Harry. Der schwarze Hund sprang mit einem Satz aus seiner Hütte und schoss Schwanz wedelnd auf Harry zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie Onkel Vernon an der Terrassentür stand und verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte.

Solange Harry sich mit Sirius im Garten befand musste er sich so benehmen, als wäre Sirius ein ganz normaler Hund. Glücklicherweise machte Sirius ihm das Verstellen nicht so schwer, er hatte viel Übung darin sich wie ein Hund zu benehmen und auch jetzt schien er wie ein übermütiger Welpe, dem man die erste Wurst seines Lebens angeboten hatte.

Harry hatte Mühe dem ausgelassen tobenden Hund die Leine anzulegen. „Sirius, bitte", zischte er ungeduldig und der Hund hielt einen Moment inne, so dass Harry endlich die Leine an seinem Halsband befestigen konnte. Doch kaum war die Leine fest, begann der Hund wieder um Harry herum zu springen und zerrte an der Leine.

Harry atmete auf, als er endlich die Straße erreicht hatte und Sirius mit dem Toben aufhörte, denn sobald sie den Garten der Dursley verließen, lief dieser normalerweise wie ein wohl erzogener Hund neben Harry her.

Harry hatte sich vorgenommen mit Sirius wieder in den Park zu gehen, aber so weit kamen sie nicht. Als sie an dem Haus von Mrs. Figg vorbei gingen kam, die alte Dame aufgeregt aus dem Haus gestürzt. „Harry, Sirius, schnell, kommt rein", rief sie leise, es war eigentlich eher ein Flüstern, damit die Nachbarn keinen Verdacht schöpften, dass irgend etwas eigenartiges im Ligusterweg vor sich ging.

Harry blickte Sirius fragend an, aber der Hund schien schon entschieden zu haben was zu tun war und zog Harry in Richtung von Mrs. Figgs Haus. Harry wehrte sich nicht, sondern folgte ihm.

Nachdem Mrs. Figg die Eingangstür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, verwandelte Sirius sich augenblicklich in einen Menschen.

„Ist etwas passiert, Arabella?", fragte er besorgt. „Na ja, nicht direkt, aber ich habe heute morgen eine Eule von Albus bekommen und er hat mich gebeten sofort mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen", antwortete sie an Sirius gewandt. „Von Albus? Aber ich dachte er wäre in Beauxbatons um neue Verbündete für den ‚Orden des Phönix' zu gewinnen und wollte dabei nicht gestört werden." „Nein, er hat seine Reise abgebrochen und ist gestern Abend wieder in Hogwarts eingetroffen", sagte Mrs. Figg aufgeregt. „Ja, aber warum denn?", fragte Sirius sichtlich verwirrt. „Es ist wegen .... ach kommt doch erst mal richtig herein und setzt euch."

Sie führte Harry und Sirius ins Wohnzimmer und bedeutete ihnen sich zu setzen. „Ich mache uns erst mal eine Tasse Tee", sagte die alte Frau immer noch recht durcheinander und verschwand in der Küche. Sirius und Harry ließen sich auf dem bunt geblümten Sofa nieder.

„Was kann nur passiert sein?", fragte Harry seinen Paten neugierig und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber es muss etwas ungeheuer ernstes sein, wenn Albus deswegen diese wichtige Reise abbricht. Er hat seit Wochen von nichts anderem gesprochen", antwortete Sirius. Er sah sehr besorgt aus und sein Blick schweifte immer wieder in Richtung Küche.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Mrs. Figg endlich mit einem Tablett, auf dem sich eine bauchige Teekanne und drei Tassen befanden, zurückkam. Sie verteilte die Tassen auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch, goss Tee ein, und setzte sich dann selbst auf einen geblümten Sessel gegenüber dem Sofa.

„Also, was ist passiert, Arabella?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig. Mrs. Figg atmete tief durch, dann antwortete sie: „Es ist wegen Severus Snape." „Wieso, was ist denn mit ihm?", schaltete sich nun Harry in das Gespräch ein.

Das Zaubereiministerium hatte Professor Snape vor einem Monat festgenommen, als er Harry vor Lord Voldemort gerettet hatte. Ihm wurde unterstellt gemeinsame Sache mit dem dunklen Lord zu machen, da er schon früher ein Diener Voldemorts gewesen war.

Im Ministerium wusste jedoch niemand, dass Severus Snape fast die ganze Zeit für Professor Dumbledore spioniert hatte und somit Voldemort nur zum Schein treu ergeben gewesen war. Nach der Wiederauferstehung des Lords hatte Snape sich ihm erneut angeschlossen und viel Pein über sich ergehen lassen, um dessen Vertrauen wiederzuerlangen.

Schließlich hatte er den Auftrag erhalten Harry zu Voldemort zu bringen. Am Ende dieser Begegnung hatte Snape seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen und sich gegen den dunklen Lord gestellt um Harry zu retten.

„Wie ihr sicher wisst, war Severus die ganze Zeit im Sicherheitszentrum des Ministeriums inhaftiert", begann Mrs. Figg zögernd, „nun ja, und jetzt wurde er vor zwei Tagen nach Askaban verlegt."

„Nach Askaban?", fragte Sirius sichtlich irritiert, „ich wusste gar nicht, dass er schon verurteilt wurde." „Wurde er auch nicht", fuhr Mrs. Figg langsam fort, „sie haben ihn ohne Prozess bis auf weiteres verlegt." „Aber das können die doch nicht so einfach machen, oder?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Wenn Minister Fudge es persönlich anordnet, können die so gut wie alles machen", sagte Sirius tonlos, „ich habe auch nie einen ordentlichen Prozess bekommen, sie hatten mich damals einfach nach Askaban abgeschoben."

„Sirius, das ist noch nicht alles", unterbrach Mrs. Figg seine düsteren Gedanken, „sie haben ihn im Hochsicherheitstrakt untergebracht." „Mein Gott", entfuhr es Sirius.

Harry blickte fragend von einem zum anderen. „Was bedeutet das?", fragte er. Sirius seufzte, dann schien sich sein ganzer Körper anzuspannen, als er an seine Zeit in Askaban dachte.

„Du musst wissen, Harry, Askaban ist in drei Trakte eingeteilt. Im A-Trakt sind die Kleinkriminellen untergebracht, Diebe, Einbrecher und so weiter. Dort gibt es so gut wie keine Dementoren, die Aufsicht wird zum größten Teil von normalem Wachpersonal übernommen. Im B-Trakt sind die Schwerkriminellen, Mörder und so, dort gibt es in jedem Flügel ein bis zwei Dementoren, die die Gefangenen ruhig halten. Im Hochsicherheitstrakt werden Zauberer und Hexen inhaftiert, die ein Verbrechen gegen die Gesellschaft verübt haben, vor allem aber die Anhänger Voldemorts. Dort wimmelt es nur so von Dementoren, sie sind überall, du kannst keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, sie saugen dich aus, sie blockieren dein Gehirn, sie, sie ...."

 „Sirius, ist schon gut, mein Junge", unterbrach Mrs. Figg ihn fast zärtlich. Sie war während seiner Erzählung aufgestanden und hatte ihn tröstend in den Arm genommen. Sirius zitterte am ganzen Körper und auf seiner Stirn stand kalter Schweiß.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte und beobachtete die beiden nur stumm. Nach einer kurzen Pause, als Sirius sich langsam wieder beruhigt hatte, fragte er leise: „Warst du auch im Hochsicherheitstrakt?" Sirius nickte stumm.

Nach einigen Minuten setzte Mrs. Figg sich wieder auf ihren Platz und fuhr fort: „Albus hatte gehofft eine Freilassung zu erwirken, bevor sie ihn verlegen, schließlich gibt es keine handfesten Beweise für seine Schuld." „Und auch keine dagegen", unterbrach Sirius sie niedergeschlagen. 

Mrs. Figg ignorierte Sirius' Einwand und sagte weiter: „Die Auroren haben ihn nach zuverlässigen Berichten mehrfach befragt, aber das Verhör ist noch nicht abgeschlossen, die Vernehmung geht wohl in Askaban weiter."

Sirius schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Dann kann Snape sich ja auf einiges gefasst machen, Askaban ist mit vielen Zaubern von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt, wenn sie dort bei ihren Befragungen etwas, nun sagen wir offensiver vorgehen, wird es kein Mensch mitbekommen. Noch vor zwei Monaten wäre mir egal gewesen was sie mit ihm anstellen, aber nachdem er Harry gerettet hat ......"

„Aber kann Professor Dumbledore denn gar nichts unternehmen?", fragte Harry. „Was soll er denn machen?", fragte Sirius zurück, „Gegen die Entscheidungen des Zaubereiministeriums kann er nichts machen, er hat dort nichts zu sagen. Früher hatte er dort eine sehr gute Lobby, aber ich befürchte mittlerweile ist Minister Fudge nicht mehr besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen."

Harry ließ betroffen den Kopf sinken. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Professor Snape nur wegen ihm in dieser misslichen Lage steckte. Hätte der Zaubertranklehrer ihm nicht geholfen, wäre er jetzt nicht in Askaban.

Sirius schien Harrys Gedanken zu lesen, denn er sagte: „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Harry, es war seine eigene Entscheidung. Er wusste genau welches Risiko er eingeht, wenn er zu Voldemort zurückkehrt. Er musste damit rechnen eines Tages von der einen oder von der anderen Seite entlarvt zu werden. Dass es jetzt allerdings gleich beide Seiten sind, beunruhigt mich auch etwas."

Dann wandte Sirius sich wieder an Mrs. Figg. „Arabella, hat Albus irgend etwas geschrieben, was wir jetzt unternehmen sollen?" „Nein", antwortete die alte Frau, „er hat jedoch geschrieben, dass er morgen Nachmittag vorbeikommen will, damit wir besprechen können, wie es weiter gehen soll."

„Professor Dumbledore kommt hier her?", fragte Harry aufgeregt. Mrs. Figg nickte. „Gut", sagte Sirius sachlich, „dann werden wir uns morgen Nachmittag wieder treffen. Hoffentlich fällt uns etwas ein. Wenn wir auf offiziellen Wegen nichts erreichen, müssen wir Severus im Notfall aus Askaban rausholen."

Harry starrte seinen Paten entgeistert an. „Meinst du etwa, dass wir da reingehen sollen?", fragte er entgeistert. Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln machte sich auf Sirius' Gesicht breit. „Ich bin einmal da rausgekommen, da werde ich es wohl auch schaffen, da wieder rein zu kommen. Allerdings habe ich mit ‚_wir' nicht dich gemeint, Harry, das ist viel zu gefährlich, da wird auch Albus mir zustimmen." „Ja, aber Sirius, ich könnte .....", versuchte Harry seinen Paten umzustimmen, doch Sirius fiel ihm fast barsch ins Wort: „Nein Harry, das ist mein letztes Wort." Harry verzog beleidigt das Gesicht._

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde verabschiedeten Harry und Sirius sich von Mrs. Figg und machten sich auf den Rückweg zu den Dursleys. Harry blickte besorgt auf die Uhr, sie waren mehr als zwei Stunden bei Mrs. Figg gewesen, hoffentlich hatte Onkel Vernon nicht bemerkt, wie lange er unterwegs gewesen war.

Glücklicherweise war weder Tante Petunia noch Onkel Vernon Harrys lange Abwesenheit aufgefallen. Dudley hatte sowieso nichts um sich herum mitbekommen, denn mittlerweile lief ‚Baywatch' und Harrys fetter Cousin saß in höchster Konzentration vor dem Fernseher um keine Bewegung von Pamela Anderson zu verpassen.

Nachdem Harry Sirius von der Leine befreit hatte trottete der Hund in seine Hundehütte, ließ sich darin nieder und legte seinen Kopf niedergeschlagen auf die Pfoten. Harry wusste, dass sein Pate mit Sicherheit eine schwere und lange Nacht haben würde. Schon vorhin, bei Mrs. Figg, hatten ihn die Erinnerungen an Askaban wieder eingeholt, auch wenn er hinterher darüber gewitzelt hatte, dass er wieder hinein gehen würde. Wenn er heute Nacht alleine in seiner Hütte lag würden die düsteren Gedanken bestimmt wiederkommen.

„Halt die Ohren steif", sagte Harry leise und beeilte sich ins Haus zu kommen, denn Tante Petunia hatte mittlerweile das Abendessen vorbereitet.

Zu Harrys Erleichterung verlief das Essen ohne Zwischenfälle und sobald er seinen Teller leer hatte, ging er in sein Zimmer. Keiner der Dursleys hielt ihn auf, eine andere Reaktion hätte Harry auch sehr gewundert.

Harry schloss seine Zimmertür hinter sich, nahm sein Verwandlungsbuch und legte sich auf sein Bett. Die Lehrer von Hogwarts hatten ihren Schülern eine gehörige Portion Hausaufgaben mit in die Ferien gegeben und Harry wollte so schnell wie möglich damit anfangen, damit er auch alles schaffte.

Obwohl er sich krampfhaft versuchte zu konzentrieren schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder ab. Wie mochte es wohl in Askaban aussehen? Wie erging es Professor Snape dort? Machte er Harry Vorwürfe, weil er seinetwegen dort war?

Harry konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Was für eine Frage. Warum sollte Professor Snape Harry nicht die Schuld dafür geben? Er hatte Harry noch nie sonderlich leiden können, im Gegenteil, er hasste ihn sogar, und jetzt wahrscheinlich um so mehr.

                                   *          *          *

Severus Snape lag ausgestreckt auf einer hölzernen Pritsche und wartete. Etwas anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig. Seit zwei Tagen war er nun schon in Askaban, doch bis jetzt, so konnte er guten Gewissens von sich behaupten, hatte er noch einen klaren Verstand.

Langsam wanderte sein Blick über die dunklen, kahlen Steinwände der Zelle. Das einzige Licht, das die Zelle spärlich erhellte schien durch eine kleine Luke knapp unter der Decke, mehr als drei Meter über ihm. Der Boden war feucht und in den Ecken wuchsen Algen und Moos. Als Bett diente ihm eine einfache Holzpritsche, man hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht ihm eine Decke oder gar eine Matratze zu geben. An der Wand stand ein einfacher, hölzerner Stuhl. Askaban war eben kein Luxushotel, daran würde er sich wohl oder übel gewöhnen müssen.

Fast sehnsüchtig dachte er an die Gefängniszelle im Zaubereiministerium. Dort war es warm und hell gewesen, und er hatte ein richtiges Bett gehabt. Es kam ihm vor, als läge dies alles eine Ewigkeit zurück.

Mindestens zweimal am Tag waren Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, zumeist Auroren, gekommen um ihn zu befragen, um ein Geständnis von ihm zu bekommen, dass er ein Death Eater war. Doch er hatte geschwiegen. Er hatte ihnen nur fest in die Augen gestarrt und geschwiegen.

Einmal war sogar Minister Fudge höchst persönlich bei einer dieser Befragungen dabei gewesen, doch auch dort hatten sie nichts aus ihm heraus bekommen.

Allerdings waren die Befragungsmethoden nach Severus Auffassung bis jetzt geradezu lächerlich gewesen. Bis jetzt waren fast alle Verhöre gleich abgelaufen.

Die Auroren hatten den Raum betreten, ihn angewiesen sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und sich dann drohend vor ihm aufgebaut, lächerlich. Dann stellten sie ihm Fragen, die er selbstverständlich nicht beantwortete. Einmal hatten sie es mit einem leichten Wahrheitszauber versucht, den Severus jedoch mit Leichtigkeit durch reine Willenskraft hatte brechen können.

Dann hatten sie begonnen ihm zu drohen, kindisch, bis sie schließlich aufgegeben hatten. Keine ihrer Drohungen hatten sie jemals wahr gemacht. Bis auf eine: er saß jetzt in Askaban.

Severus wusste, dass in Askaban andere Sitten herrschten, dort ging man nicht so liebenswürdig mit seinen Gefangenen um, hier galten andere Gesetze. Doch er würde ihnen nichts sagen, das hatte er sich geschworen. Er würde seinen Freund Albus nicht verraten, denn wenn das Ministerium erfahren würde, dass Albus Dumbledore auf eigene Faust einen Spion bei den Death Eatern eingeschleust hatte, würden sie ihn dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, dass die Auroren ihm nach einem Geständnis glauben würden, dass er einer von den ‚Guten' war. Für sie war und blieb er ein gemeiner Death Eater, ein Abschaum.

Severus setzte sich auf seiner Pritsche auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Sein Blick fiel auf den leeren Wasserkrug, der am Boden stand. Dies war das einzige gewesen, was sie ihm gegeben hatten, seit er hier war. Sie hatten es scheinbar nicht für nötig gehalten ihm irgend etwas zu essen zu geben. Obwohl Severus noch nie ein großer Esser gewesen war spürte er jetzt, wie sein Magen sich vor Hunger schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Außerdem machte es ihn nervös, dass noch niemand gekommen war um ihn zu befragen, aber wahrscheinlich gehörte das mit zum Plan. Vielleicht wollten sie ihn erst etwas mürbe machen damit er kooperativer war. Lächerlich.

Plötzlich lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und ihm wurde kalt. Wie aus weiter ferne hörte er leise Schreie und Hilferufe. Verdammte Dementoren. Sie machten ständig ihre Rundgänge und kamen dabei auch alle zwanzig Minuten an seiner Zelle vorbei.

Severus merkte, wie er zu Zittern begann und Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Die Schreie in seinem Kopf wurden lauter.

Er schloss die Augen. Er musste sich nur genügend konzentrieren, dann konnten die Dementoren ihm nichts anhaben. Er würde sich nicht von ihnen unterkriegen lassen. Severus ballte die Fäuste und wartete, dass der Dementor endlich weiter ging.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann merkte er, wie die Kälte langsam aus seinem Körper wich. Er ließ den Kopf sinken, atmete erleichtert aus und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines mittlerweile nicht mehr schwarzen sondern grauen Hemdes den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Es hatte ihn seine ganze Kraft gekostet dem Sog des Dementors zu widerstehen, die Stimmen der Toten aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und die Kälte zu ignorieren. Er wollte sich von den Dementoren nicht den einzigen positiven Gedanken stehlen lassen, den es jemals in seinem Leben gegeben hatte: Hogwarts und Albus Dumbledore.

Albus war immer für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihm die Hand gereicht, als er auf dem falschen Wege gewesen war und hatte ihm ein neues Leben gegeben. Er würde seinen Freund nicht verraten.

Severus wusste nicht wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, als sich die Tür seiner Zelle öffnete. Grelles Licht fiel durch die Öffnung, so dass er seine Augen mit dem Handrücken abschirmen musste, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Drei Gestalten standen vor der Zelle. Eine von ihnen hatte eine Fackel in die Hand, hielt sie aber so, dass Severus ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen konnte, er sah lediglich ihre schwarzen Silhouetten vor dem gleißenden Hintergrund.

Einer der Männer flüsterte mit seinem Nachbarn, der daraufhin nickte, sich umdrehte und die Zelle wieder verließ. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, konnte Severus endlich die Männer erkennen, die sein Verlies betreten hatten.

„Thomas Loyer und Roger Colby", sagte Severus sarkastisch, „seien sie willkommen in meiner bescheidenen Hütte. Bitte verzeihen sie, dass ich ihnen nichts zu trinken anbieten kann, aber der Zimmerservice hier ist wirklich miserabel. Ich werde mich bei Gelegenheit bei dem zuständigen Mitarbeiter beschweren müssen." 

Colby funkelte Severus wütend an. „Der Sarkasmus wird dir noch vergehen Snape, verlass dich darauf."

Thomas Loyer ging zurück zur Tür, klemmte die Fackel, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte, in eine Halterung an der Wand direkt daneben, und trat dann wieder neben seinen Kollegen. Die Flammen tauchten den kleinen Raum in ein diffuses Licht und die Schatten der Männer tanzten bizarr an den Wänden.

„Aber Mr. Colby", sagte Severus, mit einem übertrieben beleidigten Ton, „sie wollen doch meine Gastfreundschaft nicht etwa mit Füßen treten? Ihre Kollegen im Ministerium waren bei weitem nicht so unhöflich."

„Ich bin bereits von deiner Verstocktheit unterrichtet worden", knurrte Colby, „glaube mir Snape, ich weiß besser damit umzugehen als meine Kollegen im Ministerium. Leider hatte ich noch einen anderen Auftrag zu erledigen und konnte die Vernehmung nicht von Anfang an selbst leiten, aber ich bin sicher, dass wir die verlorene Zeit schnell aufholen werden, nicht wahr, Mr. Loyer?"

Auf Thomas Loyers Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, und auch Colby lächelte selbstgefällig.

„Aber, aber, Mr. Colby, immer diese leeren Drohungen, das ist doch sehr ungehörig für Mitarbeiter eines Ministeriums, Staatsbedienstete sozusagen", antwortete Severus sarkastisch.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war Colby neben Snape getreten, hatte seine Haare gegriffen und seinen Kopf ruckartig nach hinten gerissen. Dabei beugte er sich ganz dicht vor Severus' Gesicht und zischte: „Treib es nicht auf die Spitze, Freundchen, dir werden deine Frechheiten schon noch vergehen."

Severus stieß ein lautes Lachen aus. Im selben Moment rammte Thomas Loyer seine Faust mitten in Severus Magen und das Lachen endete in einem Keuchen.

Ein Reflex befahl Severus sich zusammen zu krümmen, doch Colbys Griff hielt ihn gewaltsam aufrecht. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er wieder voll durchatmen konnte, denn der Schlag hatte ihm die gesamte Luft aus den Lungen gepresst.

„Das reicht, Death Eater", sagte Loyer wütend. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Der Zimmerservice ist noch miserabler, als ich dachte", keuchte Severus, als er endlich wieder Luft bekam. Erneut holte Loyer aus und rammte seine Faust ein zweites Mal in Severus Magen. Severus stöhnte vor Schmerz.

Endlich lockerte Colby seinen Griff. Severus krümmte sich vor Schmerz zusammen und rutschte von der Pritsche auf den feuchten, kalten Boden.

Noch bevor Severus sich von dem zweiten Schlag erholen konnte, griff Colby seine Arme, drehte sie auf den Rücken und fesselte sie dort magisch, sodass Severus den beiden Auroren nun wehrlos ausgeliefert war.

„Nun?", fragte Colby erwartungsvoll, „hast du uns jetzt irgendetwas mitzuteilen?" Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

„Du wirst schon noch lernen Respekt vor uns zu haben", sagte Loyer wütend und trat Severus, der direkt vor seinen Füßen lag, mit aller Kraft in die Seite.

Severus stöhnte erneut. Ein stechender Schmerz sagte ihm, dass eine oder mehrere Rippen diesen Tritt nicht heil überstanden hatten. Der Schmerz trieb ihm kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn.

„Das reicht, Mr. Loyer", hörte er die Stimme von Roger Colby irgendwo über sich. „Aber wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen", protestierte der Angesprochene. „Nein, es reicht, wir sind schließlich Auroren und keine Henker", sagte Colby streng.

Dann kniete er sich neben Severus, griff wieder seine Haare und riss erneut seinen Kopf zurück, bis er Severus direkt in die Augen blicken konnte. „Vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung nun, Snape, denk darüber nach, wir werden in zwei Tagen wiederkommen, vielleicht bleibt dir dann weiteres erspart, wenn du artig bist und tust was man dir sagt."

Severus wollte wieder verächtlich Schnauben, doch er brachte nur ein Stöhnen zustande.

„Wenn du schön brav bist, kommt vielleicht morgen ein Aufseher und nimmt dir die Fesseln ab, also benimm dich", fügte Thomas Loyer hinzu. Dann, endlich, entließ Colby Severus aus seinem Griff, stand auf und wandte sich zur Tür. Loyer nahm die Fackel von der Wand und klopfte dreimal laut gegen die Tür. Einen Augenblick später wurde die Tür von außen geöffnet und die beiden Auroren verließen die Zelle. Bevor sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss zog Colby seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, richtete ihn auf den leeren Wasserkrug und sagte leise „A_qua plenus". Leise plätschernd füllte sich der Krug mit Wasser._

Dann schloss er die Tür von außen und ließ Severus alleine zurück in der Dunkelheit.


	2. Der Death Eater

2. Der Death Eater

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte war er sehr nervös. In wenigen Stunden würde Professor Dumbledore in den Ligusterweg kommen und sie würden einen Plan entwerfen, um Professor Snape zu helfen.

Der Vormittag verging quälend langsam, obwohl Harry eine Menge zu tun hatte. Er stand wieder im Esszimmer und kratzte Tapeten von den Wänden. Er hatte es noch nicht einmal geschafft Sirius guten Morgen zu sagen, obwohl er doch unbedingt wissen wollte, ob es seinem Paten gut ging.

Durch das Fenster des Esszimmers beobachtete er Dudley, der zu ‚Hektor' ging, um seinen Morgenspaziergang zu machen. Der Hund trottete lustlos hinter Dudley her, wie er es noch nie gemacht hatte. Normalerweise zog er den fetten Jungen wie eine übergroße Rollwurst hinter sich her oder tollte so wild um ihn herum, bis Dudley ganz schwindelig wurde.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Dudley wieder keine Lust mit dem Hund spazieren zu gehen, und so hatte Harry nun endlich eine Chance mit seinem Paten zu sprechen. Sirius lag niedergeschlagen in seiner Hütte und hatte den Kopf auf die Pfoten gelegt. Als Harry zu ihm kam blickte der Hund lustlos nach oben, ohne jedoch den Kopf dabei zu heben.

„Wie geht's dir Sirius?", fragte Harry mitleidig, „Hast du sehr schlecht geschlafen?" Der Hund gab ein leises Winseln von sich. Harry nickte traurig. „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Komm jetzt, lass uns zu Professor Dumbledore gehen, dann geht' s dir bestimmt besser."

Langsam erhob sich der Hund, trottete aus seiner Hütte und wartete geduldig, bis Harry die Leine an seinem Halsband befestigt hatte.

Dann verließen sie gemeinsam den Garten der Dursleys und machten sich auf den Weg zu Mrs. Figg. Die alte Dame erwartete sie bereits an der Tür. Sobald Harry und Sirius das Haus betreten hatten, verwandelte sich Sirius wieder in einen Menschen.

Harry erschrak, als er seinen Paten nun in seiner menschlichen Gestalt vor sich sah. Sirius hatte tiefe, dunkle Ränder unter den Augen und sah völlig übermüdet aus.

„Mein Gott, Sirius, was ist denn mit dir geschehen?", fragte Mrs. Figg erschrocken. „Schlecht geschlafen", murmelte Sirius verschlossen. „Hattest du wieder Alpträume?", fragte die alte Frau weiter. „Geht schon", murmelte Sirius abweisend.

Mrs. Figg blickte Harry fragend an, doch dieser konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Auch er konnte sich nur denken, was mit Sirius los war, wissen tat er es jedoch nicht.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja", beendete die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore die peinliche Stille. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts stand in der Wohnzimmertür und blickte die Neuankömmlinge freundlich an.

Er sah aus wie immer, er trug einen langen, violetten Zaubererumhang, sein langes weißes Haar und sein Bart waren ordentlich gekämmt und in seinem Gürtel fixiert, damit sie ihm nicht im Weg waren und um seinen Mund spielte ein leichtes Lächeln. Erst bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte Harry, dass Professor Dumbledore müde aussah. Seine Augen hatten ihren spitzbübischen Ausdruck verloren und seine Haut schien fahl und grau.

„Lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen", sagte Mrs. Figg und schob Harry und Sirius vor sich her. Auf dem kleinen Tisch stand bereits eine dampfende Kanne Tee und eine Schale mit süßem Gebäck.

Sie setzten sich und Mrs. Figg goss für alle Tee ein, dann blickte sie Professor Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an und sagte: „Was gibt es neues Albus, hast du schon mit dem Ministerium gesprochen?"

Professor Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Es scheint zwecklos zu sein, Arabella. Seit Wochen versuche ich Cornelius Fudge zu erreichen, aber ich komme einfach nicht an ihn heran. Laut seiner Sekretärin hat er jedes Mal gerade einen Auswärtstermin oder er befindet sich in einer Besprechung und möchte bis auf weiteres nicht gestört werden. Gestern habe ich ihm noch einmal eine Eule geschickt mit der Bitte um eine Erklärung, habe aber bis jetzt noch keine Antwort erhalten."

„Vielleicht solltest du persönlich ins Ministerium gehen, dann muss er mit dir sprechen", schlug Mrs. Figg vor. „Auch das habe ich schon probiert", antwortete Dumbledore niedergeschlagen, „Wenige Tage nach Severus' Verhaftung bin ich ins Ministerium geflogen und wollte ihn besuchen, aber sie haben mich schon am Haupteingang abgeblockt. Severus dürfe keine Besucher empfangen, hieß es. Als ich dann nach Fudge verlangt habe sagten sie, er sei verreist."

„Er wird nie mit dir sprechen", sagte Sirius tonlos. „Aber er muss", ereiferte sich Mrs. Figg, „sie können Severus nicht einfach einsperren und so tun als wäre nichts geschehen."

„Severus ist in ihren Augen nur ein Death Eater", sagte Dumbledore leise, „nach den neuen Gesetzen hat er keine Rechte, falls es einen Prozess gibt, was ich bezweifle, hat er nicht einmal das Recht auf einen Anwalt."

„Entschuldigen sie, Professor", schaltete sich nun Harry ein, „aber das ist doch nicht fair." Dumbledore blickte Harry traurig an. „Würdest du auch noch sagen, es ist nicht fair, wenn er wirklich ein Death Eater wäre? Viele Leute glauben, dass Death Eater keinen ehrlichen Prozess verdienen. Allein durch das Zeichen von Voldemort sind sie gebrandmarkt und ihre Schuld ist damit praktisch bewiesen. Auch Severus trägt sein Zeichen, damit ist er schuldig."

„Aber Professor, er ....", wollte Harry einwenden, doch Professor Dumbledore fiel ihm sanft ins Wort: „Ja, Harry, _wir wissen, dass er unschuldig ist, aber das Ministerium weiß es nicht." „Aber kann Professor Snape nicht einfach sagen, dass er als Spion .....", begann Harry erneut. „Dann werden sie Albus zur Verantwortung ziehen", unterbrach Sirius ihn nun, „das Ministerium wird nicht tolerieren, dass er auf eigene Faust einen Spion bei den Death Eatern eingeschleust hat. Wir müssen entweder beweisen, dass Severus unschuldig ist, was sehr schwierig werden wird, denn es gibt keinerlei Beweise, oder wir müssen ihm auf andere Art helfen."_

„Ja, aber wie denn?", fragte Harry, „wollen sie einfach da rein marschieren und ihn holen?" „Wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, dann ja", antwortete Dumbledore traurig. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass wir Severus erst einmal aus dem Einflussbereich der Auroren und vor allem der Dementoren bekommen, und das so schnell wie möglich. Natürlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn wir das auf offiziellen Wegen erreichen könnten."

„Aber wie willst du seine Unschuld beweisen?", fragte Mrs. Figg. Professor Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht Arabella, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich eines Tages gegen das Zaubereiministerium arbeiten muss", fuhr er fort und drehte dabei nachdenklich seine Teetasse in den Händen.

„Ich habe bereits vor fünfzehn Jahren den Glauben an das Ministerium verloren", sagte Sirius bitter. Mrs. Figg öffnete den Mund um Sirius zu widersprechen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und verkniff sich ein Kommentar. Eine peinliche Pause entstand.

„Egal wie es ausgeht", brach Professor Dumbledore schließlich die Stille, „wir müssen für alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein. Harry, wo hast du den Tarnumhang deines Vaters?"

Harry schluckte. „Professor Snape hat ihn mir in den Weihnachtsferien weggenommen, weil, nun, äh, ich, ......", begann Harry zögernd. „Wie auch immer", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn, „ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was zwischen dir und Professor Snape vorgefallen ist. Wenn er den Umhang konfisziert hat, befindet er sich mit Sicherheit noch in seinem Büro. Ich werde versuchen die Zauber, die er zum Schutz seines Büros ausgesprochen hat, zu brechen und den Umhang zu holen."

„Albus, entschuldige wenn ich deine Planungen unterbreche, aber wo ist eigentlich das Amulett? Ist es in den Händen des Ministerium oder hat Voldemort es immer noch?", fiel Mrs. Figg plötzlich ein. Professor Dumbledore überlegte einen Moment. „Hm, das ist eine gute Frage, Arabella, soweit ich weiß, hat das Ministerium das Amulett nicht, sie wissen überhaupt nichts von seiner Existenz."

„Professor Dumbledore", schaltete Harry sich vorsichtig ein, „Professor Snape hatte das Amulett zum Schluss, er hat es Voldemort vom Hals gerissen. Wenn es also nicht im Ministerium ist, muss es noch irgendwo in Godric's Hollow sein."

„Falls Voldemort nicht noch einmal dort war und es geholt hat", warf Sirius ein. „Hm, das können wir natürlich nicht wissen", sagte Dumbledore überlegend, „aber um ganz sicher zu gehen, wirst du nach Godric's Hollow gehen und nachsehen ob das Amulett noch dort ist."

Sirius schnaubte ungehalten, dann antwortete er: „Na gut, wenn es denn sein muss, eigentlich habe ich keine Lust dort hin zu gehen, es hängen zu viele alte Erinnerungen an diesem Haus." „Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist", sagte Professor Dumbledore verständnisvoll, „aber es ist wichtig." Sirius nickte stumm.

„Sirius, darf ich mitkommen?", fragte Harry aufgeregt. „Ich weiß nicht Harry", antwortete Dumbledore vorsichtig, „man kann nie wissen, was passiert."

„Bitte Professor, es ist schließlich das Haus meiner Eltern, ich würde es so gerne noch einmal sehen", bat Harry. „Na gut", sagte Professor Dumbledore schließlich, „also Sirius, du wirst mit Harry dort hingehen und nach dem Amulett suchen." Sirius sah einen Moment Harry an, dann blickte er Dumbledore direkt in die Augen und nickte erneut.

„Gut, dann wäre erst einmal alles geklärt. Arabella, während wir weg sind, informiere bitte Remus Lupin über die neusten Ereignisse. Wir werden auch seine Hilfe brauchen."

„Albus, das wird nicht möglich sein", entgegnete Sirius ernst, „heute ist Vollmond, und da Remus keinen Wolfstrank mehr hat, wird es ziemlich hart für ihn werden. Ohne den Trank wird er für mindestens zwei oder drei Tage außer Gefecht sein, wenn der Vollmond vorüber ist."

„Merlin und Morgana", entfuhr es Dumbledore, „ausgerechnet jetzt, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Egal, schick ihm trotzdem eine Eule, damit er weiß was passiert ist, Arabella. Er soll sobald es ihm besser geht zu uns stoßen" „Ist gut Albus", antwortete Mrs. Figg. 

„In Ordnung, jeder weiß was er zu tun hat. Wir treffen uns morgen um die Mittagszeit in meinem Büro in Hogwarts, dann werden wir besprechen, wie es weiter geht. Ich hoffe, dass ich bis dahin Cornelius Fudge erreicht habe, vielleicht erspart er uns drastischere Maßnahmen. Viel Glück."

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz, blickte noch einmal in die Runde und disapparierte. 

„Lass uns gehen, Harry", sagte Sirius und erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Platz. „Willst du dich nicht lieber noch etwas ausruhen?", fragte Harry seinen Paten besorgt. „Ist schon OK, wirklich, mir geht's gut", antwortete Sirius beruhigend. Harry nickte zwar, schien mit dieser Antwort aber nicht wirklich zufrieden zu sein.

                                   *          *          *

Albus Dumbledore atmete erleichtert auf als er den langen Aufstieg von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts hinter sich gebracht hatte und das große Schlossportal vor ihm auftauchte. Müde schleppte er sich die unzähligen Treppen hinauf in sein Büro und ließ sich dort in seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen.

Langsam wurde er einfach zu alt für diese Sachen. Vor 20 Jahren hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht von einem Ort zum anderen zu apparieren und Missionen gegen Voldemort zu planen, doch heute strengte ihn das alles furchtbar an.

Andererseits war er aber auch nicht bereit die Leitung dieser Aktionen einem anderen anzuvertrauen. Es war einfach zu wichtig, obwohl es in seiner wieder ins Leben gerufenen Geheimorganisation, dem ‚Orden des Phönix', bestimmt genug fähige Hexen und Zauberer gegeben hätte, um die Leitung der Missionen zu übernehmen.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief durch, dann öffnete er sie wieder und sein Blick fiel auf seinen Phönix, der am anderen Ende des Zimmers auf seiner Stange saß und ihn interessiert beobachtete.

„Ach Fawkes", sagte er leise, „was soll ich nur machen? Wie sollen wir Severus' Unschuld beweisen?" Der große Vogel mit dem roten Gefieder spannte seine Flügel, erhob sich von seiner Stange und flog auf die Schulter seines Besitzers. Dort angekommen schmiegte er seinen Kopf an Dumbledores Wange und begann ganz leise zu singen.

„Ja, Fawkes", antwortete Dumbledore dem Vogel, „ich weiß auch, dass wir ihm helfen müssen, er war uns immer ein guter Freund." Der Phönix hüpfte von Dumbledores Schulter und setzte sich vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch. Dort machte er es sich gemütlich und sah seinen Besitzer erwartungsvoll an.

Professor Dumbledore saß noch einen Moment reglos auf seinem Stuhl, dann erhob er sich langsam und ging zu einem Schrank auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Er öffnete die Türen und begann nach etwas zu suchen. „Ah, da ist es ja", sagte er schließlich und holte eine große Schale heraus. Sie war bis an den Rand gefüllt mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit, die bei jeder seiner Bewegungen leicht hin und her schwappte.

Vorsichtig ging Dumbledore zurück zu seinem Platz und stellte die Schale behutsam auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Fawkes legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete die Schale misstrauisch „Aber Fawkes, tu doch nicht so, als hättest du das Denkarium noch nie zuvor gesehen", sagte Dumbledore zärtlich zu dem Vogel, der die Schale immer noch interessiert beäugte. „Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich es lange nicht mehr benutzt habe, aber manchmal kann es sehr nützlich sein."

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und begann gedankenverloren die silbrige Flüssigkeit mit seinem Zauberstab umzurühren. Neugierig kam Fawkes näher und spähte in die Tiefe der Schale. Auch Professor Dumbledore lehnte sich nun leicht nach vorne und blickte in die Schale.

Der Boden der Schale schien tief wie ein schwarzes Loch. Als Dumbledore sich noch ein wenig weiter nach vorne lehnte, schien sich die Öffnung zu weiten und er hatte das Gefühl nach vorne über zu kippen. Er fiel durch das Loch hinein in seine eigenen Erinnerungen.

_Als Dumbledore sich umsah erkannte er sein eigenes Büro. Es war genau so wie er es kannte, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Auf dem kleinen Tisch neben der Couch lag ein Tagesprophet vom 31. Juli 1979. Die Zeitung war jedoch nicht etwa vergilbt, sondern sah so druckfrisch aus, als wäre sie eben aus der Druckerei gekommen._

_An dem großen Schreibtisch saß eine um etwa achtzehn Jahre jüngere Version von Albus Dumbledore. Vor ihm, auf einem Stuhl, saß mit hängendem Kopf ein junger Mann._

Dumbledore trat näher an den Schreibtisch heran und betrachtete sich den jungen Mann genauer. Seine schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare waren fettig und hingen ihm wirr um den Kopf. Er war sehr hager, hatte eine hervorstechende Hakennase und undurchdringliche, schwarze Augen, in welchen nun Tränen glitzerten. Es war der neunzehnjährige Severus Snape.

_„Ich freue mich, Severus, dass du nun endlich mein Angebot angenommen hast", sagte der jüngere Albus, „ich habe nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass du zu mir kommst." Severus saß immer noch mit hängendem Kopf vor dem Direktor und sagte kein Wort._

_„Ich habe dir bereits mehrmals während deiner Schulzeit angeboten dir zu helfen, wenn du Probleme hast", fuhr der Direktor fort, „was ist nun geschehen, dass du es dir überlegt hast?"_

_Severus schwieg noch einen Moment, dann sagte er leise, so dass man ihn kaum verstehen konnte: „Ich habe ihn umgebracht." Dabei traute er sich nicht dem Direktor in die Augen zu blicken, sondern starrte weiter auf seine Schuhspitzen._

_„Wen hast du umgebracht?", fragte Dumbledore behutsam. Der junge Mann schwieg. „Severus, wen hast du umgebracht?", fragte Dumbledore erneut, nun etwas nachdrücklicher._

„David", antwortete Severus noch leiser. „David?", fragte Dumbledore bestürzt, „deinen besten Freund David Goodwin?" Severus nickte kaum sichtbar.

„Wieso hast du das getan?", fragte Dumbledore nun vorsichtig. „Weil er es so wollte", antwortete Severus zögernd. „Wer, er?", fragte Dumbledore verwirrt, „David?"

_„Nein, ER", antwortete Severus und blickte nun das erste Mal Dumbledore direkt an. Er sah wirklich furchtbar aus. Seine Augen waren gerötet und von dunklen Rändern umschattet, sein Gesicht war fahl und bestand nur noch aus Haut und Knochen._

_„Wer ist ER?", fragte Dumbledore nun etwas fordernder. Er hatte Angst die Antwort bereits zu kennen._

_„ER!", wiederholte Severus hilflos, zog den linken Ärmel seines Umhangs nach oben und legte seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben auf den Tisch. Dumbledore starrte wie gebannt auf das schwarze Brandmal auf Severus' Unterarm: es war das dunkle Mal von Lord Voldemort._

_„Severus", entfuhr es ihm, „also ist es wahr. Du bist ein Death Eater geworden. Junge, du hättest so viel machen können aus deinem Leben, du bist talentiert, intelligent, wieso?" Unendliche Enttäuschung schwang in Dumbledores Stimme mit._

_Severus lief eine Träne die Wange herunter. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Professor", sagte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „ich bin ein Slytherin, sie haben sich ihm alle angeschlossen. Ich dachte es sei das Richtige."_

_„Das Richtige, zu morden und die Welt in Angst und schrecken zu versetzen?", fragte Dumbledore ungläubig. Severus antwortete nicht. „Severus", fuhr der Direktor ernst fort, ohne weiter auf eine Antwort zu warten, „Lüg mich bitte nicht an und sag mir die Wahrheit. Warum hast du dich Voldemort angeschlossen?"_

_Severus zögerte einen Moment, dann Blickte er Dumbledore fest in die Augen und antwortete ganz leise: „Macht". „Was?", fragte Dumbledore verwirrt. „Der dunkle Lord hat uns Macht und Ansehen versprochen, wenn wir ihm dienen. Er hat versprochen uns zu den mächtigsten Zauberern der Welt zu machen."_

_Dumbledore beobachtete Severus genau, sagte jedoch kein Wort." Sie wissen, Professor", fuhr Severus leise fort und senkte dabei wieder den Blick, „ich hatte nie Freunde, außer vielleicht David, die anderen Slytherins haben mich nur akzeptiert, weil sie Angst vor mir und meinen Flüchen hatten. Ich wollte, dass die Menschen zu mir aufsehen." „Aber die Macht von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern basiert auch nur auf Einschüchterung und Androhung von Gewalt", sagte Dumbledore verständnislos. „Ich weiß", antwortete Severus leise, „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich ihm geglaubt habe, aber er stand damals vor uns und hielt eine leidenschaftliche Rede. Wir sind ihm alle gefolgt."_

_„Alle?", fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig. „Alle", antwortete Severus, „es war in der ersten Woche unseres siebten Schuljahres. Ein ehemaliger Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, der gerade seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte, holte unseren gesamten Jahrgang um Mitternacht am Hintereingang des Schlosses ab und brachte uns zu einem geheimen Treffpunkt am Rande des verbotenen Waldes. Der dunkle Lord und einige seiner Anhänger erwarteten uns bereits. Er zog uns alle in seinen Bann. Noch in der selben Nacht empfingen fast alle von uns das dunkle Mal. Ich zögerte damals. Ich war mich nicht sicher ob es das war, was ich wollte, aber Malfoy überzeugte mich endgültig. Er beschrieb mir, wie die Death Eater Muggel und Schlammblüter verfolgten und die Erde von ihnen befreiten und wie alle Zauberer die Anhänger des Lords mit größtem Respekt behandelten. All das faszinierte mich. Die dunklen Künste zogen mich schon immer in ihren Bann, und so empfing schließlich auch ich eine Woche später das dunkle Mal." Severus hielt mit seiner Erzählung inne und blickte vorsichtig zu Dumbledore. Der Direktor saß bewegungslos in seinem Sessel und lächelte Severus aufmunternd an, damit er mit seinen Bericht fortfuhr._

_„Zuerst war alles auch noch sehr lustig. Malfoy und die anderen Death Eater unterwiesen uns regelmäßig im Umgang mit den dunklen Künsten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich eine große Begabung für diese Magie hatte. So wurde der dunkle Lord recht schnell auf mich aufmerksam und förderte persönlich mein Fortkommen. Nach ungefähr einem halben Jahr durften ein paar von uns die erfahrenen Death Eater zum ersten Mal auf eine Mission begleiten. Ich war fasziniert von der Macht der dunklen Magie, fast berauscht, als unsere Lehrmeister die Schlammblüter mit dem ‚Cruciatus-Fluch' quälten und schließlich töteten. Ich sah sie nicht als Menschen, man hatte uns eingebläut, dass sie nur Abschaum sind, nicht wert zu leben. Kurz nach meinem Schulabschluß durfte auch ich zum ersten Mal einen Muggel töten. Die Macht, die ich über diese Kreatur hatte machte mich fast wahnsinnig, das hatte ich mir schon immer gewünscht."_

_„Wann hat sich diese Einstellung geändert?", fragte Dumbledore. Severus atmete tief durch, zögerte einen Moment, fuhr dann jedoch fort: „Es war vor vier Nächten. Ich erhielt den Auftrag einen Schlammblüter und seine Muggel-Familie zu töten. Als ich bei dem Haus ankam waren die Fenster des Wohnzimmers noch hell erleuchtet. Sie fühlten sich völlig sicher. Ich ging zur Tür und betrat lautlos das Haus. Dann ging ich zur Tür des Wohnzimmers und stieß sie mit einem Ruck auf. Auf dem Sofa saß mein bester Freund David mit seiner Frau und seiner kleinen Tochter. Die drei starrten mich angsterfüllt an. Natürlich wusste David nicht, dass ich es war, denn ich trug eine schwarze Maske. Er fiel vor mir auf die Knie und flehte mich an seine Frau und seine Tochter zu verschonen. Er bat nicht um sein eigenes Leben. Ich zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, dann zog ich meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sprach den tödlichen Fluch. Innerhalb einer Minute war die gesamte Familie tot. Doch als Davids toter Körper vor mir lag stieg plötzlich Übelkeit in mir auf. Es war jetzt nicht mehr irgendein Abschaum, den ich getötet hatte, es war mein bester Freund, ein Mensch!" Dann schwieg Severus. Wieder lief ihm lautlos eine Träne über die Wange._

_„Und warum bist du nun hier?", fragte der Schulleiter nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich will da raus", antwortete Severus leise, „ich will damit aufhören, aber ich will nicht nach Askaban, bitte Professor, helfen sie mir. Ich habe Angst."_

Nun schüttelte Dumbledore leicht den Kopf. „Das ist nicht so einfach, mein Junge, ich bin froh, dass du deinen Fehler einsiehst, aber wer einmal das dunkle Mal trägt, ist für immer mit Lord Voldemort verbunden."

„Professor, bitte", flehte Severus, „sie sind der einzige, der mir helfen kann, ich weiß sonst nicht, wohin ich gehen soll." Dumbledore atmete scharf ein und dachte einen Moment nach.

_„Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit", begann er langsam, „aber es kann sehr gefährlich für dich werden." „Das ist mir egal, Hauptsache ich kann da aussteigen", sagte Severus euphorisch. „Das ist es ja eben", sagte Dumbledore, „das kannst du nicht. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit: Du gehst zu Voldemort zurück ....."_

_„NEIN", entfuhr es Severus. „Lass mich doch erst einmal ausreden, Junge", beruhigte Dumbledore den aufgelösten Neunzehnjährigen, „du gehst zu Voldemort zurück und versorgst mich, und den ‚Orden des Phönix' mit Informationen über seine Pläne."_

_„Sie meinen als Spion?", fragte Severus ungläubig. Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Er wird mich töten, wenn er das herausfindet", empörte Severus sich. „Ich werde dir so viel Schutz geben wie ich nur kann", versicherte Dumbledore, „und Hogwarts wird dir immer eine Zuflucht sein, hier bist du sicher." Severus nickte vorsichtig._

_„Und wenn das alles vorbei ist, habe ich vielleicht eine Zukunft für dich", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Severus sah ihn fragend an. „Du warst der beste Schüler in ‚Zaubertränke', den wir jemals in Hogwarts hatten. Professor Ethanus ist alt, er wird der Stelle als Lehrer für Zaubertränke nur noch wenige Jahre gewachsen sein. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ihm bis auf weiteres assistieren würdest und vielleicht in ein paar Jahren seinen Posten übernimmst."_

_Severus starrte Dumbledore fassungslos an. „Ich? Ein Lehrer?", fragte er ungläubig. „Warum nicht?", fragte Dumbledore zurück, „Überlege dir mein Angebot gut, es kann wie gesagt sehr gefährlich für dich werden. Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden."_

_„Ich nehme das Angebot an", sagte Severus mit fester Stimme. Professor Dumbledore lächelte und reichte dem jungen Mann die Hand._

Die Szene löste sich auf und der alte Professor Dumbledore saß wieder an seinem Schreibtisch. „Er hat mich nie enttäuscht", sagte er leise zu sich selbst, „jetzt muss ich mein Versprechen einlösen."

                                   *          *          *

Severus hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu gemacht. Seine gebrochene Rippe schmerzte höllisch und er hatte großen Durst. Colby hatte zwar am Vortag den Wasserkrug gefüllt, Severus war jedoch nicht in der Lage mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Armen zu trinken. Erschöpft lag er auf seiner Pritsche und starrte sehnsüchtig auf den Krug der direkt neben ihm stand und doch so unerreichbar fern war.

Alle zwanzig Minuten kam ein Dementor an seiner Zelle vorbei und Severus schaffte es nur noch leidlich sich gegen ihren Einfluss zur Wehr zu setzen. Wenn sie näher kamen hörte er hundertfach Schreie in seinem Kopf von Menschen die starben, Menschen, die er mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab im Namen des dunklen Lords getötet hatte. Sie flehten um ihr Leben, weinten, bettelten, doch ein greller Blitz aus seinem Zauberstab setzte ihrem Dasein ein Ende. 

Nur langsam verhallten die Schrei in seinem Kopf, wenn der Dementor sich wieder von seiner Zelle entfernte, die Kälte jedoch wich nicht aus seinem Körper. Sie zog von dem feuchten Boden in seine Glieder, so dass er am ganzen Leib zitterte.

Severus schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, was er jedoch sofort bereute, denn ein stechender Schmerz erinnerte ihn an seine gebrochene Rippe.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er seine Gedanken noch vor den Dementoren verschließen konnte, wie lange er ihnen noch Gegenwehr bieten konnte. Alles in seinem Kopf schien durcheinander zu wirbeln und er war nicht mehr in der Lage klar zu denken. Fühlte sich so der Wahnsinn an?

Es musste später Nachmittag sein, als sich die Tür zu Severus Zelle öffnete und zwei Männer eintraten. Severus nahm all seine verbliebene Kraft zusammen und setzte sich auf. Er musste dabei die Zähne zusammen beißen, um den Schmerz in seiner Seite zu ignorieren.

Als die beiden Männer die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatten, konnte Severus erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Einer von ihnen war Thomas Loyer, den anderen kannte er nicht, doch nach seiner Uniform zu urteilen schien es ein Aufseher von Askaban zu sein.

Severus funkelte die beiden Männer an. Seine Laune war auf einem Tiefpunkt angekommen. „Guten Morgen Loyer", krächzte er, und hielt dann überrascht inne. Seine Stimme klang fremd, als käme sie von weit her und nicht aus seinem eigenen Mund. Er schloss kurz die Augen, schluckte einmal und sprach dann erneut. „Wo haben sie denn ihren lieben Kollegen gelassen?" Seine Stimme klang immer noch ausgetrocknet und gebrochen, doch kam sie ihm nun wieder annähernd vertraut vor.

„Haben wir gut geschlafen, Abschaum?", fragte Loyer mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Severus antwortete nicht. 

„Na, keinen sarkastischen Spruch mehr auf den Lippen?", fragte er weiter, „glaub mir, Mistkerl, du bist nicht der Erste, den wir kleinkriegen. Heute werden wir Klartext reden, nur wir zwei, du und ich."

Severus starrte Loyer nur an, sagte jedoch immer noch kein Wort. Erst jetzt, nachdem er ein paar Worte gesprochen hatte merkte er, wie trocken sein Hals war. Er versuchte nochmals zu schlucken, konnte aber nicht genug Speichel in seinem Mund dafür sammeln. Unbewusst fiel sein Blick sehnsuchtsvoll auf den gefüllten Wasserkrug, wandte sich aber sofort wieder ab und starrte Loyer erneut an.

„Haben wir etwa Durst, du Ratte?", fragte Loyer prompt mit einem gefährlich süßen Unterton. Ihm war Severus kurzer Blick nicht entgangen. Er trat einen Schritt vor, nahm den Krug und hob ihn hoch. Langsam drehte er ihn in der Hand und betrachtete sich das Gefäß eingehend.

„Ja, Snape, Wasser ist ein kostbares Gut, wir wissen es erst zu schätzen, wenn wir es nicht mehr haben, aber warte, ich werde dich von deiner Pein erlösen", fuhr Loyer fort.

Dann ging er noch einen Schritt auf Severus zu, hob den Krug hoch in die Luft und schüttete Severus den gesamten Inhalt mit einem Schwung über den Kopf.

Severus sprang wütend auf und wollte auf Loyer losgehen, doch der Aufseher hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen und rief „_Stupor". Severus knallte von dem Schockzauber getroffen hart gegen die Wand und fiel stöhnend auf den Boden._

„Wie ich gestern schon sagte, du wirst hier noch Respekt lernen", sagte Loyer ungerührt. „Vergiss es", krächzte Severus. Thomas Loyer holte aus und trat Severus brutal in den Magen. Severus stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.

Nun kniete sich der Aufseher neben Severus, griff nach seinen Haaren und riss seinen Kopf brutal nach hinten, sodass er Loyer direkt ansehen musste. „Entschuldige dich", sagte der Wachmann fordernd. Severus schwieg.

„Ich glaube, du weißt nicht mit wem du es hier zu tun hast, Verräter, sonst wärst du mit Sicherheit kooperativer", sagte Loyer, „vielleicht fasst mein Kollege Colby dich mit Samthandschuhen an, doch _mein Arbeitgeber ist nicht so verständnisvoll mit Überläufern, der dunkle Lord schätzt es nicht, wenn man ihn hintergeht."_

Severus starrte Loyer fassungslos an. Loyer schien Severus' Unglauben zu genießen und fuhr grinsend fort: „Du hattest wohl gedacht, dass du in Askaban vor der Rache des dunklen Lords sicher bist, nun, da muss ich dich enttäuschen, der Lord hat nicht vergessen was du ihm angetan hast, du Verräter. Lord Voldemort brennt darauf dich in seine Finger zu bekommen, damit du deine gerechte Strafe erhältst, und bis dahin habe ich den Auftrag mich ein wenig um dich zu kümmern, dich sozusagen auf das einzustimmen, was dich erwartet."

Hass stieg in Severus auf. Er nahm all seine verbliebene Energie zusammen, warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Aufseher, der ihn immer noch festhielt um sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, sprang dann mit einem Satz auf und stürmte mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf Loyer zu. Doch Thomas Loyer schien Severus Vorhaben geahnt zu haben, denn als Severus ihn erreicht hatte, hatte Loyer bereits ausgeholt und verpasste ihm einen harten Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht. Severus taumelte nach hinten, stolperte dabei über den Wachmann, der immer noch hinter ihm kniete und verlor das Gleichgewicht. 

Ohne seine Hände hatte er keine Chance den Sturz abzufangen und fiel mit der Stirn genau auf die Kante der Pritsche.

Benommen blieb er einen Augenblick mit dem Kopf auf der Pritsche liegen. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und er war unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Er war kurz davor in eine erlösende Ohnmacht zu fallen, doch bevor er vollends das Bewusstsein verlor, wurde er brutal herum gerissen und ein erneuter Fußtritt in den Magen holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Loyer starrte ihn wütend an.

Severus merkte, wie etwas feuchtes an seiner Wange herunter lief, dann schmeckte er das Blut, das aus einer klaffenden Wunde an seiner Stirn sickerte.

„Du wirst dir noch wünschen in der Hölle zu schmoren", zischte Loyer. Dann zog er ganz langsam seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn auf Severus. Severus' Augen weiteten sich angstvoll. Loyer sagte leise: „_Crucio"._

Severus Welt explodierte in einer Welle aus Schmerz. Sein Körper wollte in Stücke reißen und seine Knochen schienen aus glühender Lava zu bestehen.

So schnell der Schmerz begonnen hatte, so schnell ebbte er auch wieder ab. Stöhnend lag Severus auf dem Boden, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er war nicht mehr fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, er hoffte nur noch, dass der Schmerz bald ein Ende haben würde.

„So, du Verräter", knurrte Loyer wie aus weiter Ferne, „genieße die Nacht, morgen werde ich wieder kommen, dann werden wir eine Lektion über Gehorsam abhalten. Bereite dich gut darauf vor."

Dann gingen die beiden Männer zur Tür und verließen ohne ein weiteres Wort die Zelle. Bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen hörte Severus Loyer zu dem Aufseher sagen: „Postiere einen Dementor vor seiner Tür." Nun endlich entglitt Severus in eine gütige Ohnmacht.


	3. Zurück in Godric's Hollow

3. Zurück in Godric's Hollow

Harry und Sirius standen gemeinsam mit Mrs. Figg in dem kleinen Flur ihres Hauses. „Viel Glück, ihr zwei", sagte die alte Dame lächelnd. „Das können wir gebrauchen", antwortete Sirius trocken, „wer weiß, wo sich das Amulett befindet, falls es überhaupt noch dort ist." „Ihr schafft das schon, Sirius", sagte Mrs. Figg und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

„Sirius, wie kommen wir denn nach Godric's Hollow?", fragte Harry nun neugierig. „Na, wir apparieren, das ist der schnellste Weg. Portschlüssel kann ich nicht leiden." Harry grinste bei der Aussage seines Paten, denn auch er war nicht gerade ein Freund von dieser Art des Reisens.

„Komm jetzt, Harry", sagte Sirius schließlich, „gib mir deine Hand, wir müssen los." Harry trat neben seinem Paten und reichte ihm seine Hand. „Mach's gut Arabella", wandte Sirius sich an Mrs. Figg, „und schreibe Remus einen schönen Gruß von mir, es tut mir leid, dass ich in dieser schweren Zeit nicht für ihn da sein kann, ich ....."

„Remus ist erwachsen, Sirius", versuchte die alte Dame Sirius' die Schuldgefühle zu nehmen, „er kommt gut alleine klar, er hat es viele Jahre ohne den Wolfstrank geschafft." Sirius nickte stumm.

Dann zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte eine Formel. Das Zimmer um Harry und Sirius löste sich auf und wurde von den Konturen einer alten Straße mit verfallenen Häusern abgelöst. Nachdem sich die Formen verfestigt hatten, bemerkte Harry, dass sie fast an der selben Stelle appariert waren, an der er auch mit Professor Snape angekommen war.

Nichts hatte sich seit seinem letzten Besuch verändert. Die alten, verfallenen Häuser wirkten wie schwarze Skelette, die in den Himmel ragten. Es war totenstill, kein Vogel sang und die Strahlen der Sonne schafften es nur spärlich die verlassenen Straßen zu erhellen.

Sirius blieb einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen. „Ich bin seitdem nicht mehr hier gewesen", sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry, „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass es so schlimm ist." „Wie war es denn früher hier?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Sirius' Augen verklärten sich, als er an die alten Zeiten dachte. „Früher war Godric's Hollow eine blühende, kleine Gemeinde gewesen. Die Menschen waren freundlich und zuvorkommend."

„Lebten hier nur Hexen und Zauberer?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Oh nein", antwortete Sirius sofort, „es gab hier zwei oder drei Zaubererfamilien, der Rest waren Muggel." Harry nickte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, woher der Name dieses Ortes kommt?", fragte Sirius nun Harry. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah Sirius erwartungsvoll an. „Es wird erzählt, dass Godric Gryffindor höchst persönlich hier geboren wurde."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry beeindruckt. „Viele behaupten, dass bis vor wenigen Jahrzehnten noch die Nachfahren seiner Familie hier gelebt haben." „Toll", sagte Harry fasziniert, „meinst du meine Eltern haben sie gekannt?" „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Sirius, „als wir noch jünger waren haben James und ich ein paar mal versucht sie ausfindig zu machen, aber die Zauberer in Godric's Hollow wollten davon nichts wissen. Sie hielten nichts von diesen Legenden. Irgendwann haben wir es dann aufgegeben."

Harry und Sirius gingen gemeinsam die selbe Straße entlang, die Harry vor wenigen Wochen mit Snape gegangen war. Als sie das kleine Dorf verließen konnte Harry schon von weitem das Haus seiner Eltern sehen. Als es in Sicht kam blieb Sirius erneut stehen und atmete scharf ein. „Oh mein Gott, ich hatte es gar nicht so schlimm in Erinnerung", entfuhr es ihm. Langsam gingen sie weiter, und je näher sie kamen, desto zögernder wirkte Sirius.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Ich dachte nicht, dass es mir so viel ausmachen würde, das alles hier wieder zu sehen. Wie oft habe ich James und Lily hier besucht. Sie sind so glücklich gewesen in diesem Haus. Lass uns so schnell wie möglich dieses Amulett holen, ich will hier keinen Augenblick länger bleiben als nötig."

Sie gingen weiter und betraten den verwilderten Garten des Hauses. Gemeinsam bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch das hohe Unkraut, bis sie die Eingangstür erreicht hatten. 

Wieder blieb Sirius stehen und betrachtete sich das verwitterte Schild neben der Tür: ‚Hier wohnen James, Lily und Harry Potter'. Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als wolle er eine alte Erinnerung aus seinem Gedächtnis vertreiben.

Dann öffnete er die Eingangstür und sie betraten den geräumigen Korridor. „Es war wirklich einmal ein wunderschönes Haus", sagte Sirius leise, fast ehrfürchtig. Er blickte die breite Treppe hinauf und versank für einen Moment in seinen Erinnerungen.

_Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Die Sonne schien hell durch die großen Fenster als Sirius das Haus betrat. „James, wo bist du?", rief er laut._

_Im selben Moment hörte er ein lautes Poltern von oben und ein junger Mann von zwanzig Jahren kam die Treppe hinunter gestürmt. Er hatte dunkles, wirres Haar und trug eine runde Brille auf der Nase._

_„Padfoot, alter Junge, du wirst es nicht glauben, stell dir vor, Lily erwartet ein Baby." „Wow, das ist ja Wahnsinn", antwortete Sirius begeistert. „Komm, darauf müssen wir anstoßen", sagte James glücklich und zerrte seinen Freund ins Wohnzimmer. Dort goß er beiden ein Glas Sherry ein und prostete seinem Kumpel zu._

_„Sirius, du bist mein bester Freund", sagte James nachdem er den ersten Schluck getrunken hatte, „und ich möchte, dass du sein Pate wirst. Wenn Lily und mir irgendwann einmal etwas zustoßen sollte, möchte ich, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst."_

„Sirius?", fragte Harry laut. „Sirius!" Sirius schreckte zusammen. „Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Nichts", antwortete Sirius traurig, „nur ein paar alte Erinnerungen, nichts weiter. Lass uns jetzt besser dieses Amulett suchen, damit wir hier wieder weg kommen."

Gemeinsam schritten sie durch die große Eingangshalle, den Blick starr auf den staubigen Boden gerichtet. An einigen Stellen war der Staub dünner und Fußabdrücke waren zu erkennen, das mussten die Abdrücke von Harry, Snape und Voldemort gewesen sein.

„Hier, ich hab es", rief Harry nach wenigen Minuten aufgeregt. Sirius ging sofort zu seinem Patensohn und nahm ihm das Amulett aus der Hand. Er nahm es an der Kette und ließ den Anhänger vor ihren Augen schaukeln.

„Äh, Sirius", sagte Harry zögernd. „Was ist?" „Da stimmt etwas nicht", sagte Harry unsicher. „Was denn?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. Harry nahm Sirius das Amulett vorsichtig aus der Hand und betrachtete es genauer. „Die Steine rund um die Münze waren früher rot, jetzt sind sie farblos, und die Münze ist blank, früher war dort ein Bild von Ares, dem Kriegsgott."

Sirius nahm die Münze wieder an sich und drehte sie ungläubig in den Händen. „Bist du sicher?", fragte er schließlich. „Ganz sicher", antwortete Harry überzeugt. „Vielleicht weiß Albus eine Antwort darauf. Komm, lass uns gehen."

Sirius drehte sich um und verließ das alte Haus seines ehemaligen Freundes. Harry folgte ihm. Als sie den verwilderten Garten hinter sich gelassen hatten nahm Sirius Harrys Hand und sie disapparierten gemeinsam.

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment und Harry erkannte den Park, in dem er die vergangene Woche mit Sirius spazieren gegangen war. Es begann bereits dunkel zu werden und die Kieswege und Liegewiesen war verlassen.

„Oh, Sirius, ich glaube wir müssen uns beeilen, Onkel Vernon wird toben, wenn wir nach Hause kommen", sagte Harry besorgt. „Vielleicht wird es ja nicht so schlimm", sagte Sirius hoffnungsvoll. Harry blickte ihn zweifelnd an. Dann verwandelte Sirius sich in einen Hund und sie machten sich gemeinsam so schnell sie konnten auf den Heimweg.

Als sie den Ligusterweg Nr. 4 endlich erreicht hatten war die Sonne bereits untergegangen. Vielleicht, so dachte Harry, war es sicherer durch den Garten zu gehen. Wenn er Glück hatte konnte er sich vielleicht durch die hintere Küchentür ins Haus schleichen und keiner der Dursleys würde bemerken, dass er so spät nach Hause kam. Sein Plan scheiterte jedoch kläglich, denn die Dursleys saßen gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher und als Harry den ersten Fuß in den Garten gesetzt hatte sprang Tante Petunia wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und eilte in den Garten.

„Da bist du ja endlich, du Taugenichts. Zu Hause drückst du dich vor der Arbeit und anderen Leuten schneidest du bis in die Nacht hinein die Hecken." Harry blickte seine Tante verständnislos an. 

„Du brauchst gar nicht so scheinheilig zu tun, Mrs. Figg hat vorhin nämlich angerufen und sich entschuldigt, dass sie dich so lange aufhält. Daran hättest du ja auch selbst denken können. Dein Onkel und ich waren ganz krank vor Sorge."

Harry musste sich zusammenreißen um keinen Lachanfall zu bekommen. „Außerdem", fuhr Tante Petunia ungerührt fort, „hat Mrs. Figg darum gebeten, dass du ihr morgen den Rasen mähst und das Unkraut jätest, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du um zehn Uhr bei ihr bist. Es schadet gar nichts, wenn du auch mal unseren Nachbarn etwas zur Hand gehst. Schließlich ist Mrs. Figg nicht mehr die Jüngste."

Nun konnte sich Harry das Grinsen endgültig nicht mehr verkneifen. „Aber das mache ich doch gerne, Tante Petunia", sagte er fröhlich. „Geh jetzt auf dein Zimmer", sagte seine Tante ohne weiter darauf einzugehen und Harry beeilte sich aus der Reichweite der Dursleys zu kommen.

Sirius trottete in seine Hütte und machte es sich dort bequem. Gute, alte Arabella, dachte er, hat für alles eine Lösung.

                                   *          *          *

Der Vollmond schien bereits durch die Fenster seines Büros als Albus Dumbledore sich von seinem Denkarium abwandte. Er hatte sich an diesem Abend viele Erinnerungen an seinen Zaubertranklehrer und ihren gemeinsamen Kampf angesehen. 

Nachdem die letzte Erinnerung des Denkariums verblasst war, erhob sich Dumbledore und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, um Harrys Tarnumhang zu suchen.

Die Flure von Hogwarts waren verlassen und Dumbledores Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut in den steinernen Fluren. Nach einem langen Abstieg hatte er endlich das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke erreicht. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat den verwaisten Raum. Obwohl hier nun schon seit über einem Monat kein Unterricht mehr stattgefunden hatte, war die Luft noch immer geschwängert von undefinierbarem Gestank. Dumbledore rümpfte unwillkürlich die Nase. Severus hat diese Gerüche geliebt, dachte er wehmütig.

Als er sich weiter in dem düsteren Raum umsah, fiel sein Blick auf den Lehrertisch direkt vor der Tafel. Auf dem Tisch waren fein säuberlich mindestens ein duzend kleine und große Fläschchen aufgereiht. Scheinbar hatte Severus vor seinem Aufbruch mit Harry noch den Unterricht für den nächsten Tag vorbereitet.

Dumbledore trat hinter den Tisch und betrachtete sich die Zutaten genauer. Er war kein Experte was Zaubertränke anging und konnte nicht all zu viel mit den Inhalten der Flaschen anfangen. Das Rezept, das neben den Ingredienzien lag, sah sehr kompliziert aus, aber allem Anschein nach, sollte es wohl eine Lösung zur Schriftenidentifizierung werden.

Dumbledore schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zu Severus' Bürotür. Nun würde der komplizierteste Teil seines Vorhabens beginnen. Er wußte, dass Severus seine Türen immer mit mehreren kniffligen Zauberformeln schützte, um Eindringlinge abzuwehren, zu Schlüsseln hatte er kein Vertrauen.

Fast eine Stunde zauberte Dumbledore an der Tür zu Severus' Büro herum und in einer weniger dringlichen Situation hätte er bestimmt aufgegeben, aber er benötigte den Tarnumhang unbedingt.

Nachdem Dumbledore schon fast so weit war, aufzugeben hörte er plötzlich ein leises KLICK und die Tür sprang auf. Erleichtert atmete er auf und betrat das kleine Büro.

Dumbledore blickte sich suchend um. Auf den Regalen an den Wänden standen unzählige Bücher und zahllose große und kleine Gefäße aus denen undefinierbare Kreaturen mit toten Augen in den verlassenen Raum stierten. Dumbledore schüttelte angewidert den Kopf und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Severus diese Geschöpfe noch aus einem anderen Grund hatte außer um den Schülern, die zur Bestrafung in sein Büro zitiert wurden, Angst zu machen. Mit Sicherheit erfüllten sie diesen Zweck erstklassig.

Er sah sich weiter suchend um. Wo konnte Severus nur den Umhang haben, überlegte er und ging zu dem großen, dunklen Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Raums. Der Tisch war absolut aufgeräumt, fast steril. Bis auf ein paar Zaubertrankbücher und einigen Werken über Verteidigungsflüche war der Schreibtisch leer. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte noch nie einen Schreibtisch gesehen, auf dem nicht mindestens ein privates Photo stand, doch der Tisch war wie das restliche Büro: kalt, steril und geradezu unpersönlich. Typisch Severus, dachte er.

Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und öffnete eine Schublade nach der anderen, um nach dem Umhang zu suchen. Auch hier waren nur fachbezogene Dinge, nicht einmal eine persönliche Notiz hatte sich in dieses Arbeitszimmer verirrt.

Als Dumbledore die letzte Schublade öffnete breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dort lag, sorgfältig zusammengelegt, der Tarnumhang. Sein fließender Stoff glänzte geheimnisvoll in dem spärlich erleuchteten Raum.

Dumbledore nahm den Umhang an sich, schloß die Schublade sorgfältig und verließ das Büro seines Zaubertranklehrers. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe die Tür wieder mit den selben Sprüchen zu verschließen, wahrscheinlich hätte er sich sowieso nicht an alle erinnert, und so versiegelte er sie lediglich mit einem einfachen Zauber. Dann kehrte er zurück in sein Büro.

                                   *          *          *

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry schon früh auf den Beinen. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Mrs. Figg um zu vermeiden, dass Onkel Vernon oder Tante Petunia es sich noch anders überlegten.

Um kurz nach acht schlich er sich nach unten in die Küche und holte für sich und Sirius etwas zum Frühstücken. Glücklicherweise schliefen die Dursleys noch. Dann ging er in den Garten um ‚Hektor' zu holen.

Der Hund kam ihm bereits schwanzwedelnd entgegen und gemeinsam verließen sie eilig den Garten des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4. Obwohl es noch viel zu früh war, gingen sie direkt zu Mrs. Figg.

Die alte Dame schien sie schon erwartet zu haben, denn kaum hatten sie geklingelt, öffnete sie bereits die Tür. „Hallo ihr Zwei. Ich dachte mir schon, dass ihr etwas früher kommen würdet. Kommt herein." Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihrem Besuch und Sirius verwandelte sich zurück in einen Menschen.

Da sie noch etwas Zeit hatten, lud Mrs. Figg ihr Gäste zu einem üppigen Frühstück ein, das Harry und Sirius nicht ablehnen konnten.

Der Vormittag verging quälend langsam und alle atmeten auf, als es Zeit wurde aufzubrechen. Mrs. Figg machte ein Feuer im Kamin und griff dann nach einer kleinen Dose, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. Sie öffnete den Deckel und hielt sie Sirius vor die Nase.

„Flohpulver? Hogwarts ist doch mit Flohpulver überhaupt nicht erreichbar", sagte er überrascht. Mrs. Figg lächelte. „Albus hat den Kamin in seinem Büro kurzzeitig an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Er ist allerdings nur von meinem Kamin aus erreichbar."

„Ach so, keine schlechte Idee", antwortete Sirius, nahm eine Fingerspitze des Pulvers, das sich in der Dose befand und warf es in die Flammen. Sofort verfärbte sich das Feuer grün. Sirius trat in die Flammen, sagte laut und deutlich „Hogwarts" und verschwand. Dann reichte Mrs. Figg Harry die Dose. Auch Harry nahm eine Prise, warf sie in die Flammen, trat hinein und sagte seinen Zielort.

Nachdem er diesen ausgesprochen hatte, begann die turbulente Reise. Er wirbelte an unzähligen Kaminen vorbei bis ihm fast schlecht wurde. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit verlangsamte sich endlich seine Reise und er landete in einem Kamin. Hustend trat er aus den Flammen und klopfte sich den Ruß von den Kleidern.

Als er sich umsah, erkannte er Professor Dumbledores Büro. Der Direktor saß an seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen. Sirius stand bereits neben ihm. Als Harry sich wieder zum Kamin umblickte, kam auch Mrs. Figg in Hogwarts an.

„Da seid ihr ja", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, „dann können wir ja loslegen." Die Besucher setzten sich erwartungsvoll auf drei Stühle vor dem großen Schreibtisch.

„Habt ihr das Amulett?", fragte der Direktor ohne Umschweife. „Ja, haben wir", begann Sirius langsam, „aber ich glaube du solltest es dir mal ansehen." „Wieso, was ist damit?", fragte Dumbledore stirnrunzelnd.

Sirius zog ohne eine weitere Erklärung das Amulett aus der Tasche und legte es vor Dumbledore auf den Tisch. Der Direktor nahm es und betrachtete es eingehend ohne ein Wort. Niemand wagte etwas zu sagen.

Schließlich blickte Dumbledore in die Runde und fragte: „Habt ihr es so gefunden?" Harry und Sirius nickten. „Hm, interessant", sagte Dumbledore langsam und drehte das Amulett erneut in den Händen.

„Ich denke", sagte er schließlich, „dieses Amulett wird zukünftig weder uns noch Voldemort helfen." „Ja, aber was ist denn damit passiert?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen, Harry, aber ich vermute, dass es bei der Konfrontation mit dem Zauberstab deines Vaters irgendwie magisch überladen wurde. Man könnte auch sagen die Reliquie des Ares hat gegen die des Poseidon verloren. Höchst interessant", sagte Dumbledore.

„Heißt das, es ist, ...... äh, kaputt?", fragte Harry weiter. „Ja, so könnte man es nennen", antwortete der Direktor. „Harry, zeigst du mir bitte mal den Zauberstab deines Vaters? Ist dir daran irgend etwas aufgefallen, seit du von Voldemort zurück bist?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

„Nein, mir ist nichts aufgefallen, er hat eigentlich ganz normal funktioniert", antwortete Harry, zog aber trotzdem seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und reichte ihn Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nahm den Stab entgegen und untersuchte auch ihn eingehend. Er schwang ihn durch die Luft und goldene Funken traten aus seiner Spitze. Nach einigen Minuten legte er ihn vor Harry auf den Tisch und sagte: „Scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Wirklich sehr interessant."

Dann bückte er sich und holte den Tarnumhang unter dem Tisch hervor. „Mein Umhang", rief Harry begeistert. „Ja", sagte Dumbledore, „Auch ich war nicht untätig. Ich muss dich allerdings bitten, Harry, ihn mir noch einige Zeit zu überlassen. Ich verspreche dir, du bekommst ihn unbeschadet zurück."

Harry zögerte einen kurzen Moment, dann antwortete er: „Natürlich Professor, kein Problem. Aber wofür brauchen sie ihn denn?" „Hm, nur für den Notfall", antwortete Dumbledore ausweichend.

„Albus, etwas anderes", schaltete sich nun Mrs. Figg in das Gespräch ein, „hast du etwas beim Zaubereiministerium erreicht?"

„Wie man es nimmt", antwortete Dumbledore, „ich habe heute morgen mit der neuen Sekretärin von Cornelius Fudge gesprochen. Sie hat mir fest zugesagt, dass der Minister sich mit mir am Mittwoch treffen will."

„Aber Albus", warf Sirius empört ein, „heute ist erst Sonntag." „Ja, ich weiß, aber dies ist eine Chance, die wir nutzen müssen. Vor diesem Gespräch werden wir nichts unternehmen. Ich habe immer noch die Hoffnung, dass wir Severus ganz legal aus Askaban herausbekommen."

„Wenn wir wenigstens wüßten wie es ihm geht", sagte Sirius etwas bitter. „Albus", sagte Mrs. Figg plötzlich aufgeregt, „hast du eigentlich noch die Kugel?" „Welche Kugel?" fragte Dumbledore verwirrt. „Na, die Observationskugel." „Oh, Arabella", sagte Dumbledore begeistert, „du bist ein Genie."

Sofort sprang er von seinem Platz auf, ging zu seinem Schrank und begann aufgeregt darin herumzuwühlen. „Was sucht er denn?", fragte Harry seinen Pate leise. „Wart's nur ab", sagte Sirius geheimnisvoll und grinste.

„Ah, hier ist sie ja", hörten sie Dumbledore schließlich aus den Tiefen seines Schrankes heraus. Als er zurück zu seinem Tisch kam hielt er eine klatschergroße Wahrsagekugel in den Händen. Sirius und Arabella starrten erwartungsvoll auf die Kugel. Harry beobachtete sie nur verständnislos. „Wollen sie jetzt etwa wahrsagen?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nein, pass auf, Harry, diese Kugel zeigt nicht die Zukunft, sondern die Gegenwart, sie ist fast wie ein Überwachungssystem der Muggel. Mein Gott, ich hatte sie fast vergessen. Wer weiß, was ich noch so alles in diesem Schrank habe."

Dumbledore nahm seinen Zauberstab, berührte die Kugel behutsam und sagte leise: „Severus Snape". Die Kugel begann sich zu trüben, Nebelschwaden zogen durch ihr Inneres, bis sie völlig matt war. Als sie schließlich wieder klar wurde, sah Harry einen kleinen Raum, mit steinernen Wänden. Alles schien sehr düster und unfreundlich.

Als er genauer hinsah erkannte er eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt auf dem Boden. Es war Severus Snape. Zuerst dachte Harry er würde schlafen, aber bei genauerem hinsehen bemerkte er, dass Snape die Augen geöffnet hatte. Mit leerem Blick starrte er gegen die Wand. Sein Gesicht blutig war, sein Hemd war an einigen Stellen zerrissen und offenbarte schwarze Blutergüsse.

„Merlin steh uns bei", entfuhr es Dumbledore. „Was haben die mit ihm gemacht?", rief Mrs. Figg aufgeregt. Sie hatte große Mühe ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Die waren sehr gründlich", sagte Sirius nüchtern. „Sirius!", ermahnte Dumbledore ihn empört. „'Tschuldigung, aber du mußt zugeben, sie haben keine Zeit verloren. Willst du immer noch warten?"

Dumbledore atmete mehrmals tief durch, dann antwortete er: „Wir müssen. Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl. Was nützt es uns, und vor allem was nützt es Severus, wenn wir ihn aus Askaban herausholen und er den Rest seines Lebens auf der Flucht ist?" „Und, wo ist das Problem?", fragte Sirius zurück. „Sirius", sagte nun Mrs. Figg ungehalten, „hinter ihm wären dann das Ministerium UND Voldemort her, meinst du nicht auch, dass das ein bisschen viel ist?" „Ist ja schon gut", murrte Sirius etwas beleidigt.

„So schwer es uns auch fällt, wir werden warten. Vielleicht wendet sich am Mittwoch alles zum Guten. Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben", sagte Dumbledore in einem Ton, der jede weitere Diskussion unterband.

„Ich denke wir werden dieses Treffen bis auf weiteres vertagen, sobald ich neue Informationen habe werde ich euch kontaktieren." Damit beendete Dumbledore die Zusammenkunft.

Harry, Sirius und Mrs. Figg verabschiedeten sich niedergeschlagen und machten sich auf den Heimweg, zurück durch den Kamin.

                                   *          *          *

Die Schreie der sterbenden Menschen in seinen Ohren machten Severus beinahe wahnsinnig. Er versuchte sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, aber seine Hände waren noch immer auf dem Rücken gefesselt.

Doch selbst das hätte ihn nicht vor ihrem Leid bewahrt, denn die Schreie kamen nicht von außen, sie waren in seinem Kopf. Ihre Stimmen flehten um Gnade, doch er konnte ihnen nicht helfen, er hatte sie bereits vor Jahren getötet.

_Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien das Bild eines gemütlichen Wohnzimmers. Im Kamin flackerte ein fröhliches Feuer._

_Ein kleines Mädchen, höchstens acht Jahre alt, saß auf dem Sofa und weinte um seine Mutter. Sie hielt ihren toten Körper in den Armen und blickte den schwarz gekleideten Mann, der vor ihr stand, mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an. Neben dem Kind lag ihr lebloser Vater._

_Der Mann hob langsam seinen Zauberstab. Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus seiner Spitze und ihr Weinen verstummte. Die Kleine sackte in sich zusammen und war tot._

Severus stöhnte bei dieser Erinnerung vor Kummer laut auf. Es war die Tochter eines alten Freundes, seines besten Freundes, gewesen und er hatte innerhalb von Minuten die ganze Familie ausgerottet auf Geheiß des dunklen Lords. So vielen Leben hatte er gewaltsam ein Ende bereitet, so viele Menschen waren grundlos gestorben, weil der dunkle Lord es so verlangt hatte.

Severus lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem feuchten, kalten Boden. Seine verschlissene Kleidung war immer noch nass und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sein Körper war übersäht von Blutergüssen, seine linke Gesichtshälfte war bedeckt mit getrocknetem Blut. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Ganz langsam verhallten die Schreie in seinem Kopf, die Visionen wurden blasser und eine gnädige Ruhe breitete sich aus.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür zu seiner Zelle und drei Personen traten ein. Severus versuchte in ihre Richtung zu schauen, konnte aber nur ihre Füße erkennen. Er war nicht in der Lage seinen Kopf zu heben.

Roger Colby stand in der geöffneten Zellentür und starrte auf den geschundenen Körper, der auf dem Boden vor ihm lag. Neben ihm standen der Wachmann und Thomas Loyer, die keine Miene bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, verzogen.

„Was ist denn hier geschehen?", fragte Colby und hatte dabei Mühe seine Fassung zu bewahren. Loyer und der Aufseher sahen sich kurz an, sagten jedoch kein Wort. „Was in Merlins Namen ist hier geschehen, Mr. Loyer?", wiederholte Colby seine Frage und starrte seinen Mitarbeiter an.

Thomas Loyer blickte seinen Kollegen verwirrt an und antwortete mit leicht zitternder Stimme: „Ich weiß nicht Sir, ich habe keine Erklärung dafür", dann wandte er sich an den Wachmann: „Mr. Keith, können sie uns das alles hier erklären?"

Der Aufseher schluckte hart und antwortete nach einer kurzen Pause: „Sir, er begann zu randalieren, rannte gegen die Wände. Daraufhin haben wir einen Dementor vor seiner Tür postiert, um ihn ruhig zu stellen."

Roger Colby starrte immer noch auf Severus, dann wandte er sich an den Wachmann: „Mr. Keith, wollen sie mir damit etwa sagen, dass dieser Mann seit zwei Tagen gefesselt ist?" „Ja Sir, selbstverständlich, sonst hätte er sich noch etwas angetan, es war zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit."

„Dann ist es doch kein Wunder, dass er durchdreht, wie würden sie reagieren, wenn sie fast zwei Tage nichts trinken? Na los, geben sie ihm etwas, und nehmen sie ihm die Fesseln ab, es ist ja wohl äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass er uns in diesem Zustand angreift."

Der Wachmann nickte, zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, ließ die Fesseln an Severus Handgelenken verschwinden und füllte den leeren Wasserkrug. Dann kniete er sich neben Severus und griff nach seiner Schulter um ihn aufzusetzen.

Bei der Berührung des Aufsehers zuckte Severus stöhnend zusammen und starrte ihn angstvoll an. Er versuchte sich aus seinem Griff heraus zu winden, war aber zu schwach.

Adam Keith nahm den Krug, setzte ihn Severus wortlos an die Lippen und flößte ihm Wasser ein. Als die ersten Tropfen Severus' Kehle hinunter rannen bekam er einen heftigen Hustanfall und spuckte das Wasser hustend wieder aus. Der Wachmann, der von einem Teil des Wassers getroffen wurde, setzte wütend den Krug ab, holte aus und verpasste Severus eine kräftige Ohrfeige. „Verdammte Ratte", zischte er.

„Mr. Keith, bitte", sagte Colby scharf, „geben sie ihm das Wasser, nicht mehr." „Ja, Sir", knurrte der Wachmann und flößte Severus einen weiteren Schluck Wasser ein.

„Zum Verhören taugt der nicht mehr", wandte sich nun Loyer fast teilnahmslos an seinen Kollegen. „Nein, ich werde Minister Fudge kontaktieren und fragen, was wir mit ihm machen sollen. Eigentlich müsste er für mindestens zwei Wochen auf die Krankenstation, aber ohne die Zustimmung des Ministers darf ich ihn nicht verlegen."

Roger Colby trat etwas zur Seite und zog einen kleinen Handspiegel aus seinem Umhang. Er berührte das Glas mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und sagte leise: „Cornelius Fudge".

Sofort begann das Glas des Spiegels matt zu leuchten und einen Moment später antwortete eine Stimme. Thomas Loyer beugte sich neugierig zu seinem Kollegen, aber die Stimme war so leise, dass die Umstehenden sie nicht verstehen konnten.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung, Minister, aber es gibt hier ein Problem. Der inhaftierte Hogwarts-Lehrer ist in einem ziemlich üblen Zustand, ich wollte sie um einen Verlegungsbefehl auf die Krankenstation bitten", sagte Colby in den Spiegel. Die Stimme aus dem Spiegel antwortete etwas und Colby starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Aber Sir", begann er, wurde aber von der Stimme im Spiegel barsch unterbrochen. „Ja Sir", antwortete Colby demütig, „aber Sir, sollen wir wenigstens einen Arzt holen und die Befragungen für ein paar Tage aussetzen? In diesem Zustand kann er uns keine Auskunft geben."

Wieder antwortete die Stimme, diesmal in noch barscherem Ton. „Ja Sir, danke Sir, wünsche einen schönen Tag und entschuldigen sie die Störung", sagte Colby bitter und steckte den Spiegel wieder in seinen Umhang.

„Und?", fragte sein Kollege und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Die Befragungen werden planmäßig fortgesetzt", antwortete Colby tonlos und ließ dabei den Blick sinken. „Er darf nicht auf die Krankenstation und der Minister hält es auch nicht für nötig, dass ein Arzt vorbeikommt und sich die Verletzungen ansieht. Ich habe nichts dagegen hart mit einem Death Eater umzugehen, sie sind Abschaum, aber was er hier von uns verlangt, ist gegen jede Moral."

„Also weiter nach Plan", wiederholte Loyer ohne auf den Rest zu achten, was Colby gesagt hatte. „Mr. Keith", wandte er sich an den Aufseher, „setzen sie den Gefangenen auf den Stuhl, stehen kann er wohl nicht mehr."

Der Wachmann nickte, rückte den Stuhl, der an der Wand gestanden hatte, in die Mitte des Raums und zerrte Severus auf den Stuhl. Severus stöhnte vor Schmerzen.

Colby trat auf Severus zu, bückte sich und blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Kannst du mich hören, Snape?", fragte er so emotionslos wie möglich. „Ich bin doch nicht taub", stöhnte Severus leise und hob leicht seinen Kopf. „Noch eine freche Antwort und ich fahre sofort mit der Befragung fort, du hast ja sicher gehört was der Minister angeordnet hat", fauchte Colby, „aber da ich ein Mensch bin und kein Schlächter werde ich morgen wieder kommen. Sammle bis dahin deine Kräfte, du wirst sie brauchen."

Dann wandte er sich von Snape ab. „Aber Sir", sagte Loyer bestürzt, „der Minister hat doch angeordnet ohne Verzögerungen fortzufahren." „Mr. Loyer", sagte Colby scharf, „wollen sie mir bitte verraten, was er uns in diesem Zustand sagen soll? Wir werden morgen fortfahren. Sorgen sie dafür, dass er heute abend etwas zu essen bekommt und besorgen sie ihm trockene Klamotten, er ist ja klatschnass. Krank nützt er uns nichts. Wir treffen uns später im Ministerium."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Colby sich um und verließ die Zelle. Der Wachmann starrte Loyer fragend an. „Soll ich .....", begann er. „NEIN", sagte Loyer kalt, „fesseln sie ihn an dem Stuhl, damit er nicht zusammenbricht und sich noch mehr verletzt. Den Dementor werden wir heute Nacht nicht brauchen, ich denke er ist jetzt artig."

„Und was ist mit dem Essen?", fragte der Wachmann weiter. „Kein Essen, keine trockenen Sachen", sagte Loyer kalt, „das ist hier kein Hotel. Nur wer sich kooperativ zeigt bekommt Vergünstigungen."

Der Aufseher nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Mit einem kurzen Wink fesselte er Severus an dem Stuhl, auf dem er saß. Dann verließen die beiden Männer die Zelle und ließen Severus alleine.


	4. Madam Malkins Zauber

_Was lange währt ......_

_Ja ja, ich weiß, ich habe euch lange zappeln lassen. Aber hier ist es: das vierte Kapitel._

_Ich hoffe das Warten hat sich gelohnt. Bitte reviewt fleißig. BIIIIITTTTTTEEEEEEE_

4. Madam Malkins Zauber

Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, als Thomas Loyer das alte Riddlehaus erreichte. Er zitterte vor Aufregung und seine Hände waren feucht vom Schweiß.

Als er den Garten des Hauses betrat, sah er, dass die restlichen Mitglieder des inneren Zirkels bereits anwesend waren. Die zwei duzend Männer bildeten einen Kreis mit einer kleinen Lücke, in der genau eine Person fehlte. Loyer ging auf seinen Platz und wartete. 

Als die Spannung unter den Anwesenden fast unerträglich geworden war, zog dichter Nebel in der Mitte des Kreises auf. Die Schwaden zogen sich allmählich zusammen bis sie feste Konturen annahmen. Dann materialisierte sich der dunkle Lord und der Nebel verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Langsam schritt er durch den Kreis und beäugte seine Diener einen nach dem anderen argwöhnisch. Schließlich kehrte er wieder in die Mitte zurück und sagte leise: „Ich begrüße euch, meine treuesten Death Eater. Ich erwarte eure Berichte. Lucius Malfoy, beginnen wir mit dir, was hast du mir aus dem Ministerium zu berichten?"

Lucius Malfoy trat vor, fiel vor dem dunklen Lord auf die Knie und küßte den Saum seines Umhangs. Dann erhob er sich und sagte mir fester Stimme: „Mein Lord, Albus Dumbledore versucht seit mehreren Wochen den Minister zu kontaktieren. Bisher ist es mir gelungen seine Versuche in mein Büro umzuleiten und abzublocken. Ich denke, er will eine Freilassung von Severus Snape erwirken."

Voldemort ließ die Worte von Malfoy einen Moment auf sich wirken, dann antwortete er: „Und glaubst du Lucius, dass es in meinem Sinne ist, wenn der verräterische Giftmischer weiterhin in Askaban ist? Solange Askaban noch nicht unter meiner Kontrolle ist, nützt er mir dort nichts. Dort kann ich ihn nicht seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen."

Malfoy begann leicht zu zittern. „Mein Lord", begann er vorsichtig, „ich war noch nicht ganz fertig mit meinem Bericht. Heute Mittag ist es Dumbledore gelungen die Sekretärin von Fudge zu kontaktieren. Sie, nun, sie hat ihm einen Termin gegeben."

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich gefährlich und er trat drohend einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu. „Wolltest du mir diese Tatsache etwa verschweigen? Hättest du diese _Kleinigkeit für dich behalten, falls ich gesagt hätte, dass der Giftmischer in Askaban gut aufgehoben ist?", zischte er drohend._

Malfoy fiel erneut auf die Knie. „Nein mein Lord, gewiss nicht", stotterte er und sah den dunklen Lord flehend an.

„Außerdem", fuhr der dunkle Lord ungerührt fort, „zeigt mir diese Tatsache, dass du in deinen Bemühungen versagt hast, denn es war ja offenbar deine Absicht diesen Kontakt zu verhindern, nicht wahr Lucius?"

„Meister", flehte Malfoy, „ich wollte nicht, ich dachte .....". „Du hast gar nicht gedacht", fauchte der dunkle Lord und fixierte Malfoy bei diesen Worten wie eine Kobra, bereit jeden Moment zuzustoßen.

Dann entspannten sich Voldemorts Gesichtszüge wieder und er sagte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Lucius, mein guter Freund, du wirst mir nach dieser Versammlung noch ein Weilchen Gesellschaft leisten. Ich denke, wir haben ein paar disziplinarische Dinge zu besprechen."

Malfoy starrte Voldemort mit offenem Mund an. Seine Hände zitterten und seine Augen waren panisch geweitet. Einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wolle er dem dunklen Lord widersprechen, doch er besann sich eines Besseren und sagte demütig: „Wie ihr wünscht, mein Lord." Dann erhob er sich und ging mit schleppendem Gang zurück auf seinen Platz.

Ein Death Eater nach dem anderen wurde in den Kreis zitiert um Voldemort über seine Arbeit zu berichten. Mit kaum einem Bericht schien der dunkle Lord zufrieden zu sein. 

Schließlich, als einer der Letzten, trat Thomas Loyer vor um zu berichten. Er machte dabei einen recht selbstbewußten Eindruck, denn was hatte er zu befürchten? Alles verlief nach Plan.

„Thomas Loyer", sagte Voldemort, „eines unserer neueren und, nun sagen wir engagierten Mitglieder. Wie geht es dem Giftmischer?"

„Mein Lord", begann Loyer etwas unsicher. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er von den Worten Voldemorts zu halten hatte. Der dunkle Lord sagte selten etwas ohne Hintergedanken. „Snape gibt langsam seinen Widerstand auf. Er wird gefügig. Allerdings denke ich, dass er meinem Kollegen aus dem Ministerium trotz allem nichts sagen wird."

„Was sollte der Giftmischer dem Ministerium schon mitteilen?", fragte der dunkle Lord trocken, „er weiß nichts von Bedeutung. Aber ich muss dich warnen, Loyer, wenn Snape bei deiner fürsorglichen Betreuung einen langfristigen Schaden davontragen sollte oder gar stirbt, erwartet dich das selbe Schicksal. Handle also mit Bedacht."

Loyers Augen weiteten sich einen Moment erschrocken, dann antwortete er: „Selbstverständlich, mein Lord." Diese Antwort schien Voldemort zu genügen, denn er entließ Loyer aus der Mitte des Kreises und wandte sich seinem nächsten Anhänger zu.

Thomas Loyer atmete innerlich auf, als das Treffen zu Ende war. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Death Eatern verließ er den Garten des alten Hauses um zum Zaubereiministerium zurückzukehren. Niemand sprach ein Wort.

Als er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zog um zu disapparieren hörte er aus der Ferne die gedämpften Schreie von Lucius Malfoy. Oh nein, er würde den dunklen Lord nicht enttäuschen, denn es konnte gefährlich enden, wenn man sich seinen Zorn zuzog.

                                    *            *            *

Auch in dieser Nacht hatte Severus kein Auge zu gemacht. Er saß immer noch gefesselt auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte seiner Zelle und war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh und sein verletzter Kopf sowie seine gebrochene Rippe schmerzten höllisch. Außerdem hatte ihm seine nasse Kleidung eine ordentliche Grippe beschert. Bei jedem Husten litt er Höllenqualen, seine Augen waren glasig vom Fieber und er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Aber wenigstens war es diese Nacht ruhig gewesen. Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf hatten geschwiegen. Vielleicht besaß er ja doch noch einen klaren Verstand.

Severus vermutete, dass es später Nachmittag war, als er Stimmen vor seiner Zelle hörte. „Mr. Loyer, gehen sie schon einmal zu dem Gefangenen, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, ich komme etwa in einer halben Stunde nach." Es war Colby. „Ja, Sir", antwortete Loyer sofort.

Als die Schritte von Colby verklungen waren, öffnete sich die Zellentür und Thomas Loyer betrat den Raum. Severus starrte ihn mit fiebrigen Augen an.

„Na, du Ratte", begrüßte Loyer den wehrlosen Severus, „Wir haben heute nicht viel Zeit, also lass uns gleich zur Sache kommen." „Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt", knurrte Severus erschöpft.

Loyer trat drohend auf Snape zu und war schon im Begriff ihm seine Faust in den Magen zu rammen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders.

„Sei froh du Ratte, dass Colby gleich kommt. Vielleicht sollten wir dich heute Nacht knebeln damit du morgen dein freches Mundwerk im Zaum hältst." „Vielleicht", begann Severus, mußte aber wegen eines Hustanfalls unterbrechen, „solltest du dem dunklen Lord sagen, dass ich mich nicht einschüchtern lasse, schon gar nicht von einem Stümper wie dir."

Severus sackte schwer atmend in sich zusammen. Die Husterei war äußerst schmerzhaft und kostete ihn einen Großteil seiner Kräfte.

„Das reicht, du Verräter", rief Loyer wütend. Er riß seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, richtete ihn auf Severus und befreite ihn mit einem Wink von seinen Fesseln. Severus starrte ihn überrascht an.

„Auf die Knie und entschuldige dich", zischte Loyer drohend. Severus verzog keine Miene und rührte sich nicht. „Auf die Knie", wiederholte Loyer und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. Severus starrte ihn nur verächtlich an.

„Knie nieder, du verdammte Ratte", brüllte Loyer nun, fast von Sinnen. „Träum weiter, Einfaltspinsel", entgegnete Severus herablassend.

Loyer knirschte vor Zorn mit den Zähnen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Severus und zischte: „_Imperio"._

Severus hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Eine höhere Macht schien ihm alle Sorgen des Lebens von den Schultern genommen zu haben. Er fühlte sich frei und unbeschwert. Wie schön war es nicht mehr denken zu müssen.

„Knie nieder und sage ‚Ich bin eine verdammte Ratte'", hörte er die Stimme von Loyer wie durch einen Nebel.

„_Ja, knie nieder und sag es", flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Severus glitt von seinem Stuhl und fiel vor Loyer auf die Knie._

„_Sag es einfach", wiederholte die Stimme._

„Nein, ich will nicht", sagte eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf, „lass mich in Ruhe".

„_Na los, sag es schon", drängte die leise Stimme erneut._

„Ich", begann Severus mit zitternder Stimme, „ich, ........ ich bin ....."

„_Sag es !!", forderte die Stimme._

„Du bist eine verdammte Ratte", entfuhr es Severus laut. Als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser über den Kopf gegossen, wurde er aus diesem Traum gerissen und landete unsanft in der Wirklichkeit.

„Verdammter Giftmischer", schrie Loyer aufgebracht und trat Severus, der noch immer vor ihm kniete mit aller Kraft in den Magen. Severus brach stöhnend und hustend vor Loyers Füßen zusammen.

„Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich umbringen, egal was der dunkle Lord sagt, ich bringe dich um", flüsterte Loyer und richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf den stöhnenden Severus.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Roger Colby trat ein. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er überrascht und starrte seinen Kollegen mißbilligend an.

Loyer drehte sich abrupt um und antwortete: „Sir, er wollte auf mich losgehen." „Gestern konnte er sich kaum noch rühren, und heute wollte er auf sie losgehen?", fragte Colby zurück.

„Er hat sich besser erholt als wir dachten, Sir, ich denke sie können ihre Befragung fortsetzen", antwortete Loyer und konnte doch ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Roger Colby trat auf Severus zu und stieß ihn leicht mit dem Fuß an. Severus hustete erneut und starrte Colby von unten wütend an. „Steh auf, Snape", sagte der Auror kalt.

Severus biß die Zähne zusammen und zog sich an dem Stuhl, der neben ihm stand, hoch. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er endlich leicht schwankend auf seinen Füßen stand und Colby erneut anstarrte. „Was wollen sie Colby?", fragte er keuchend.

„Ich will Antworten. Möchtest du uns nicht irgendetwas sagen?", fragte Colby den erschöpften Severus. „Wenn du gestehst, dass du noch immer ein Death Eater bist, hast du die Qualen hinter dir."

„Ich habe ihnen nichts zu sagen", zischte Severus und mußte erneut heftig husten. Colby blickte Severus fast mitleidig an, sagte jedoch kalt: „Du läßt uns keine Wahl. In meinem Besitz befindet sich noch ein Rest ‚Veritas-Serum'. Ich dachte ich würde es in diesem Leben nicht mehr brauchen, aber bevor du uns hier unter den Händen zugrunde gehst, greife ich lieber zu dieser Maßnahme."

Severus starrte Colby an, sagte jedoch kein Wort. „Dachtest du etwa das Ministerium hätte das Rezept vergessen?", fragte Colby provozierend. „Tun sie, was sie nicht lassen können", entgegnete Severus schwach, drehte sich um und ging schlurfend zu seiner Pritsche. Dort ließ er sich schwerfällig nieder und starrte Colby erneut abfällig an.

„Sammle deine Kräfte für morgen, du wirst sie brauchen. Morgen Nachmittag weiß ich alles, was ich wissen will, glaube mir, gegen das Serum hast du keine Chance."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich, gefolgt von einem erneuten Hustanfall. Colby musterte Severus noch einmal eingehend. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, richtete ihn auf den Boden vor der Pritsche und ließ mit einem kleinen Wink eine dampfende Terrine Hühnerbrühe und zwei Scheiben Brot erscheinen. Außerdem füllte er den Wasserkrug.

Dann drehte er sich um und sagte: „Kommen Sie, Mr. Loyer, wir werden morgen Nachmittag wieder kommen."

Thomas Loyer fixierte Severus noch einmal haßerfüllt und warf dann einen verächtlichen Blick auf die dampfende Terrine. Wenn Colby nicht da gewesen wäre, hatte er sie mit Vergnügen in die nächste Ecke getreten. Wenn es nach ihm ging, konnte Snape ruhig verhungern.

„Kommen sie schon", wiederholte Colby ungeduldig. Loyer wandte sich zögernd ab und folgte seinem Kollegen.

Sobald die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war stürzte, Severus sich auf die gefüllte Terrine und verschlang gierig ihren Inhalt. Er mußte mehrfach pausieren, da er wieder von heftigen Hustanfällen geschüttelt wurde. Aber das Essen tat so gut. Obwohl die Suppe in seiner Kehle fast unerträglich brannte und sein Magen gegen das lange entbehrte Essen rebellierte genoss er jeden Bissen. Dann legte er sich auf seine Pritsche und atmete tief durch.

Das erste Mal seit Tagen war er nicht gefesselt und hatte die Chance sich etwas auszuruhen.

                                    *            *            *

Harry hatte einen anstrengenden Vormittag hinter sich. Den ganzen Morgen hatte er im Esszimmer die Tapeten von den Wänden gekratzt, doch glücklicherweise war er nun endlich fertig. Die letzten Papierfetzen waren von den Wänden entfernt. Morgen würden die Handwerker kommen und den Raum neu tapezieren.

Nun saß Harry zusammen mit den Dursleys beim Mittagessen und schlang bereits das dritte Würstchen in sich hinein. Tante Petunia beäugte ihn kritisch. „Du frißt uns noch die Haare vom Kopf, Nichtsnutz", beschwerte sie sich.

„Ich habe ja auch genug gearbeitet", antwortete Harry mit vollem Mund. „Das bisschen nennst du genug, vorlauter Bengel?", fragte Tante Petunia spitz.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. „Ich gehe schon, das ist bestimmt Marge", sagte Tante Petunia, stand auf und ging in den Flur, wo sich das Telefon befand. Harry konnte nicht verstehen was sie sagte, aber es war ein recht kurzes Gespräch, denn sie war innerhalb von Minuten wieder zurück.

„Es passt hervorragend, dass du mit deiner Arbeit hier fertig bist", wandte sie sich sofort an Harry. Harry blickte sie verwirrt an. Wie meinte sie das?

„Mrs. Figg hat eben angerufen. Sie braucht jemanden, der ihr beim Möbel umräumen hilft. Das ist genau die richtige Arbeit für dich. Vielleicht zeigst du dich dann heute Abend dankbarer."

Harry ließ sein Würstchen auf den Teller fallen und sprang auf. „Ich bin schon unterwegs", rief er, verließ fluchtartig die Küche durch die Hintertür und rannte in den Garten. „Ich nehme den Hund mit", rief er von draußen in die Küche, und bevor einer der Dursleys etwas dagegen sagen konnten hatte er zusammen mit ‚Hektor' den Garten des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4 verlassen.

Gemeinsam rannten sie über die Straße zu Mrs. Figgs Haus. „Komm schon, Sirius", rief Harry dem Hund keuchend zu, „es muss irgend etwaspassiert sein."

Schnaufend erreichten sie das Haus der alten Frau. Mrs. Figg stand bereits in der Tür und erwartete die Beiden. „Na, das ging ja schnell", sagte sie und lächelte Harry und Sirius freundlich an.

Sobald die Eingangstür geschlossen war, verwandelte Sirius sich in einen Menschen. „Was ist passiert, Arabella?", fragte er ohne Umschweife. „Albus hat mich vor wenigen Minuten kontaktiert, wir sollen so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts kommen."

Mit diesen Worten reichte sie Harry und Sirius die Dose mit dem Flohpulver und einer nach dem anderen machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Im Büro des Direktors erwartete die Drei bereits Professor Dumbledore und Remus Lupin. Remus sah sehr mitgenommen aus, sein verschlissener Umhang hing ihm schlaff von den Schultern und er war sehr blass. Als er Harry, Sirius und Mrs. Figg sah, lächelte er leicht.

„Moony", rief Sirius erfreut und eilte zu seinem Freund. „Wie geht es dir, siehst ja ziemlich mitgenommen aus."

„Es war schon schlimmer", antwortete Remus ausweichend und verzog seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen, was jedoch gehörig mißlang. Es sah eher kläglich aus. Sirius verkniff sich ein Kommentar. Er wußte aus Erfahrung, dass Remus nach einer anstrengenden Vollmondnacht kein Mitleid wollte.

„Kommt schon", unterbrach Dumbledore die Begrüßung der beiden alten Freunde, „wir haben heute ein gestrafftes Programm." Die Neuankömmlinge sahen den Direktor fragend an, gingen jedoch ohne weitere Fragen zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzten sich auf die Stühle, die davor standen.

Dumbledore ging um seinen Tisch herum und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Dann blickte er von einem zum anderen und berichtete: „Wir müssen schneller als geplant handeln. Es hat sich eine Situation ergeben, die wir nicht voraussehen konnten."

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Mrs. Figg und blickte Dumbledore genauso irritiert an wie alle anderen.

„Ich habe heute morgen noch einmal mit der Observationskugel nach Severus gesehen und dabei zufällig gesehen und gehört, dass die Auroren ihn morgen mit Hilfe des Veritas-Serums befragen wollen", begann Dumbledore.

„Merlin steh uns bei", sagte Sirius leise. Mrs. Figg hielt erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und Remus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Harry blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Äh, entschuldigt bitte, aber wo ist das Problem? Wenn sie ihn mit dem Serum befragen werden sie doch erfahren, dass er als Spion arbeitet und auf unserer Seite ist."

Dumbledore lächelte Harry milde an und antwortete: „Das ist schon richtig, Harry, aber sie werden auch erfahren wie viele Menschenleben Severus auf dem Gewissen hat. Um als echter Death Eater von Voldemort akzeptiert zu werden, musste Severus sich in der Vergangenheit an vielen Missionen des dunklen Lords beteiligen. Bei den meisten dieser Aktionen gab es Tote. Severus hat viele von ihnen mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab getötet."

Harry blickte Dumbledore ungläubig an. „Glaube mir, Harry", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „er hat es nicht gerne getan, aber er mußte es tun, denn sonst hätte der dunkle Lord Verdacht geschöpft." Harry nickte langsam.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Mrs. Figg und blickte fragend in die Runde. „Ich weiß es nicht, Arabella, ich habe gehofft, dass einer von euch eine gute Idee hat", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Wir müssen ihn raus holen", schlug Remus vor. „Nein", sagte Dumbledore entschieden, „das können wir nicht, solange es auch nur eine kleine Chance gibt eine legale Freilassung zu erwirken."

„Professor", sagte Harry leise. Dumbledore blickte ihn freundlich an und sagte: „Ja, Harry, was ist denn?" „Nun, äh, ich habe vielleicht eine Idee", begann er vorsichtig. Alle Blicke waren auf Harry gerichtet. „Ich habe letzten Winter etwas bei Professor Snape gesehen, was uns vielleicht helfen könnte."

„Was denn?", fragte Sirius erwartungsvoll. „Ich habe in seinem Schrank ein ‚Anti-Veritas-Serum' gesehen", antwortete Harry zögernd.

„Ein was?", fragte Remus verwirrt. „So etwas gibt es nicht", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt, „Du mußt dich irren."

„Nein, Professor, ich bin mir ganz sicher", antwortete Harry entschieden. Eine Pause entstand. Alle blickten sich fragend an. „Ist so etwas möglich?", fragte Mrs. Figg schließlich.

Dumbledore schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Bei Severus kann man nie wissen, er ist der größte Braumeister, den ich kenne. Ich traue ihm so gut wie alles zu."

Sirius stand entschlossen auf und sagte: „Es gibt nur einen Weg herauszufinden ob es dieses Serum wirklich gibt, lasst uns in die Kerker gehen und nachsehen."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Untergeschosse von Hogwarts. Als sie das Klassenzimmer für ‚Zaubertränke' erreicht hatten, gingen sie direkt zu der Tür von Snapes Büro. Professor Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und sie betraten den düsteren Raum.

„So, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, „wo hast du dieses Serum gesehen?" „Hier im Schrank", antwortete Harry und ging zielstrebig zu Snapes Schrank mit den Zaubertrankzutaten.

Er öffnete die Tür und suchte nach der kleinen Phiole. Harry musste nicht lange suchen. Das Fläschchen stand noch an demselben Platz wie damals. Er nahm es behutsam und reichte es Dumbledore.

Der Direktor nahm die Phiole an sich und hielt sie gegen das Licht. Die grünliche Flüssigkeit schimmerte geheimnisvoll. „Ich werde dich nicht fragen, woher du wußtest, dass es hier ist", sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte Harry zu. „Das ist auch besser so", murmelte dieser leise.

„Meinst du, es funktioniert?", fragte Sirius skeptisch. Dumbledore schüttelte ratlos den Kopf und antwortete langsam: „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Nun", meldete sich Remus zu Wort, „so wie ich Severus kenne, lagert er kein Serum in seinem Schrank, das nicht funktioniert." „Da muss ich dir recht geben", pflichtete Dumbledore ihm bei.

„Und wie soll es uns weiterhelfen?", fragte Mrs. Figg, „Das Serum ist in Hogwarts und Severus ist in Askaban. Es wird ihm nichts nützen."

„Wenn wir es ihm bringen, wird es ihm nützen", sagte Remus trocken. Dumbledore atmete tief durch und sagte: „Gut, jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Freiwilligen, der ihm die Phiole bringt."

„Ich gehe", sagte Sirius sofort. Dumbledore schaute ihn prüfend an. „Willst du das wirklich tun, Sirius? Zurück nach Askaban?", fragte er. „Vertrau mir, Albus, ich schaffe das schon. Außerdem kenne ich mich dort am besten aus." Dumbledore nickte.

„Wenn du gehst, komme ich mit", sagte nun Remus. Sirius lächelte. „Wenn das mal gut geht, die Marauders in neuen Abenteuern", sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd und zwinkerte den beiden Männern verschmitzt zu. „Na ja, jedenfalls die Hälfte davon", antwortete Remus traurig.

„Ja", stimmte Sirius ihm zu, „die bessere Hälfte." Bei diesen Worten grinste er breit.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in Dumbledores Büro, um die Einzelheiten dieser Mission zu planen. „Ihr müßt so schnell wie möglich gehen", sagte Dumbledore zu den beiden Männern, „am Besten morgen früh."

„Das ist gut und schön Albus, aber wie sollen wir nach Askaban kommen, und noch viel wichtiger, wie kommen wir hinein?", fragte Remus erwartungsvoll.

„Das Hinkommen ist kein Problem", sagte Sirius sofort, „wir fliegen einfach mit Seidenschnabel." „Oh nein, alles nur das nicht", stöhnte Remus, „bei seinem Flugstil wird mir immer schlecht." Sirius grinste erneut.

„Ich halte das für eine gute Idee", beendete Dumbledore die Diskussion. „Gut und schön", warf Remus ein, „aber dann sind wir noch lange nicht drin." „Das sollte kein Problem sein", klärte Dumbledore die Männer auf, „wir haben in Askaban einen Kontaktmann, sein Name ist Luke Cunning. Er arbeitet seit einiger Zeit für den ‚Orden des Phönix' und ist absolut vertrauenswürdig. Er wird euch hineinlassen und den Weg zu Severus' Zelle zeigen."

„Sollen wir da etwa einfach so hinein spazieren?", fragte Sirius skeptisch. „Nein, natürlich nicht, ihr werdet Harrys Tarnumhang nehmen", antwortete der Direktor beschwichtigend. „Äh, Albus", sagte Remus vorsichtig, „falls du es vergessen hast, Dementoren können durch Tarnumhänge hindurch sehen."

„Vielen Dank Herr Lehrer für die ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' außer Dienst", sagte Sirius grinsend. Dumbledore überhörte Sirius' Kommentar und fuhr fort: „Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen. Habt ihr schon einmal etwas von dem ‚_Caecus-Zauber' gehört?"_

Alle Anwesenden schüttelten ratlos den Kopf. „Das ist ein uralter Zauber", erklärte Dumbledore, „er verstärkt die Kraft eines Tarnumhangs, einer Tarnkappe oder ähnliches um ein Vielfaches. Angeblich können ihn dann auch Dementoren nicht mehr sehen."

„Angeblich?", wiederholte Sirius skeptisch, „hast du ihn denn schon einmal ausprobiert?" „Ich muss zugeben, nein", antwortete Dumbledore unbekümmert, „aber ich kenne jemanden, der ihn schon einmal ausgeführt hat."

„Wen?", fragte Remus neugierig. „Madam Malkin", antwortete Dumbledore. Die Anwesenden sahen ihn fragend an. „Na, Madam Malkin aus der Winkelgasse, von ‚Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten'", fügte er hinzu.

„Dann auf zur Winkelgasse", sagte Sirius entschlossen und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Harry erhob sich ebenfalls und stellte sich neben Sirius. „Oh nein, Harry", sagte Sirius, „du wirst mit Mrs. Figg zurück in den Ligusterweg gehen." „Ich möchte auch mitkommen in die Winkelgasse", protestierte Harry enttäuscht.

„Sirius hat recht", pflichtete Dumbledore Harrys Paten nun bei, „die Winkelgasse ist im Moment ein sehr gefährlicher Ort, und ausgerechnet du solltest dort nicht herumstromern."

„Na gut", sagte Harry enttäuscht. Gemeinsam mit Mrs. Figg warf er eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin und reiste zurück in den Ligusterweg. Professor Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus nahmen den Tarnumhang und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade um nach London zu apparieren.

Kurz darauf apparierten die Drei vor dem ‚Tropfenden Kessel'. Sofort verwandelte Sirius sich in einen Hund, damit ihn niemand erkennen konnte.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den unscheinbaren Pub. Der Wirtsraum war fast leer. In der sonst so belebten Lokalität war nur ein Tisch in der Ecke von drei schwarz gekleideten Gestalten besetzt. Der Barmann stand hinter seinem Tresen und blätterte gelangweilt im Tagespropheten. Als er die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte, blickte er auf und winkte sie zu sich.

„Professor Dumbledore", sagte er freundlich, „ich habe sie ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' gesehen. Wie geht es ihnen?"

Dumbledore ging zum Tresen und antwortete: „Soweit so gut, Tom. Aber was ist denn hier geschehen? Ich habe den Pub noch nie so leer gesehen." Der Barmann blickte argwöhnisch zu dem besetzten Tisch und senkte seine Stimme. „Es ist in der Winkelgasse nicht mehr so wie früher, Professor. Muggelgeborene kommen fast überhaupt nicht mehr und auch die anderen Zauberer gehen nur noch in die Winkelgasse, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt. Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer hat mittlerweile fast den gesamten Bezirk unter seiner Kontrolle. Überall wimmelt es von Death Eatern."

Dumbledore und Remus runzelten die Stirn. „Ist es wirklich so schlimm?", fragte Remus skeptisch.

„Schlimmer", antwortete der Barmann leise, „die Death Eater hängen in den Straßen herum und pöbeln alle an, die vorbei kommen. Letzte Woche haben sie sogar ein paar Muggelgeborene zusammengeschlagen."

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Es ist fast wie früher", sagte er leise. „Ja, aber es wird noch schlimmer werden als früher, es sind viel mehr, sie sind überall", entgegnete Tom

„Entschuldige, Tom", sagte Dumbledore zu dem Barmann, „aber wir haben heute leider nicht viel Zeit, wir haben etwas dringendes zu erledigen."

„Seien sie vorsichtig, Professor", flüsterte Tom und wandte sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu. Dumbledore und Remus verabschiedeten sich von Tom und die Drei gingen zu dem Hinterausgang, der zur Winkelgasse führte. Die Männer an dem Ecktisch beobachteten sie argwöhnisch.

Als sie den kleinen Hinterhof erreicht hatten, klopfte Dumbledore mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Stein, der den Eingang zur Welt der Zauberer freigab und der Eingang öffnete sich. Die Drei traten ein und blickten sich verwundert um. Die Straßen, die normalerweise nur so vor Hexen und Zauberern wimmelten, waren wie leergefegt. Eine junge Frau, die ihren lindgrünen Umhang über den Kopf gezogen hatte, als wolle sie sich vor einem schlimmen Unwetter schützen, rannte im Schatten der Häuser die Straße entlang. Sie würdigte die Neuankömmlinge keines Blickes.

In einer düsteren Seitenstraße entdeckte Remus mehrere dunkel gekleidete Gestalten. So unauffällig wie möglich stieß er Dumbledore in die Seite und deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung der Männer. Dumbledore nickte leicht um Remus mitzuteilen, dass auch er die Männer gesehen hatte.

Sie gingen die menschenleere Winkelgasse entlang, vorbei an den verschiedenen Geschäften. In vielen Schaufenstern waren undurchsichtige Jalousien vorgezogen um den Blick nach drinnen zu versperren, einige Scheiben waren mit muggelfeindlichen Parolen beschmiert.

Sie hatten fast den Laden von Madam Malkin erreicht, als fünf dunkel gekleidete Gestalten ihnen den Weg versperrten. Ihre Gesichter waren hinter schwarzen Masken verborgen.

„Na, was wollen wir denn hier?", fragte einer der Männer und stieß Professor Dumbledore mit dem Finger gegen die Brust. „Würden sie uns bitte passieren lassen, meine Herren?", fragte Dumbledore höflich. Die fünf Männer lachten höhnisch. „Hey, alter Mann, hier kann man nicht so einfach lang gehen, du musst uns erst um Erlaubnis fragen", sagte ein anderer.

Sirius begann leise zu knurren. „Also, was wollt ihr hier? Schickt euch irgendein Schlammblut, das sich nicht mehr her traut?", fragte der erste der Männer wieder.

„Wir wollen keinen Ärger, wir möchten lediglich zu Madam Malkin", antwortete Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Du hast immer noch nicht seine Frage beantwortet", sagte nun der Dritte und stieß Dumbledore ebenfalls an. Remus zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und sagte: „Das reicht jetzt, macht dass ihr weg kommt, oder ..." „Oder was?", fragte der Erste der Maskierten verächtlich. Dumbledore warf Lupin einen warnenden Blick zu und Remus ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Albus, was ....", begann Lupin, doch Dumbledore brachte ihn mit einem kurzen Wink zum Schweigen.

„Albus?", fragte einer der Männer verwirrt, „etwa Dumbledore?" Dumbledore verzog keine Miene. Die fünf Männer standen für einen Moment wie versteinert da, dann flüsterte einer zu seinem Nebenmann: „Das ist Professor Dumbledore, der Leiter von Hogwarts." „Lasst uns abhauen", zischte ein anderer. „Sagt McNair bescheid", flüsterte ein Dritter. Dann wandten die Fünf sich ab und eilten davon.

„Kommt", sagte Dumbledore zu Remus und Sirius, „wir haben nicht all zu viel Zeit, ich befürchte, dass sie bald wieder da sind." Sie bogen um die nächste Ecke und erreichten den Laden von Madam Malkin. Remus öffnete die Tür und sie betraten den menschenleeren Verkaufsraum. Als die Tür wieder ins Schloß fiel, ertönte eine leise Glocke.

„Kundschaft?", hörten sie eine verwunderte Frauenstimme aus einem Hinterzimmer. Kurz darauf kam eine stämmige Mittfünfzigerin mit langen, dunklen Haaren hinter der Theke hervor und blickte sich vorsichtig um. Als sie Professor Dumbledore jedoch erkannt wich die Vorsicht einem Lächeln.

„Professor Dumbledore", sagte sie freundlich und trat auf die beiden Männer und den Hund zu. „Hallo Madam Malkin", antwortete Dumbledore und lächelte ebenfalls, „wie geht es ihnen?"

Madam Malkin seufzte und ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Sie haben doch sicher bemerkt, was hier passiert, Professor. Die Kunden bleiben aus. Die Anhänger von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem halten Muggelgeborene davon ab, die Läden zu betreten. Sie haben einigen Geschäftsinhabern sogar schon gedroht ihre Läden in Brand zu setzen, wenn sie Muggelgeborene bedienen. Wenn das so weiter geht werden wohl viele ihre Läden schließen müssen." Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll.

„Und was machen die Ladenbesitzer dagegen?", fragte Remus. Madam Malkin starrte ihn verständnislos an. „Gar nichts können wir dagegen machen, es sind einfach zu viele", sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Eine furchtbare Lage", sagte Dumbledore mitfühlend, „aber Madam Malkin, wir sind eigentlich aus einem anderen Grund hier." „Was kann ich für sie tun, Professor?", fragte sie wieder etwas freundlicher und ein zaghaftes Lächeln kehrte zurück.

„Nun", begann Dumbledore zögernd, „man hat mir gesagt, dass sie vor einiger Zeit einmal den ‚_Caecus-Zauber' angewandt haben." Madam Malkin blickte ihn einen Moment skeptisch an, dann nickte sie jedoch langsam. „Ja, das habe ich, es ist allerdings schon viele Jahre her. Warum fragen sie?"_

„Ich habe hier ein Objekt, auf das ich diesen Zauber gerne anwenden würde, es ist wirklich äußerst wichtig", erklärte Dumbledore und zog bei diesen Worten den Tarnumhang unter seinem Mantel hervor. Madam Malkin starrte einen Moment auf den Tarnumhang. „So einen habe ich ja schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, ich hatte schon gedacht es gäbe keine mehr." „Diesen hier gibt es noch", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, „er gehörte einst James Potter." „James", wiederholte Madam Malkin traurig, griff nach dem Umhang und strich vorsichtig über den glänzenden Stoff.

„Kommen sie mit, Professor", sagte sie dann entschlossen. „Du bleibst hier und hältst Wache", sagte Dumbledore zu dem Hund und folgte der Frau, die die Männer in ein fensterloses Hinterzimmer führte. „Ich möchte nur vermeiden, dass irgendjemand das hier mitbekommt. Sie könnten unangenehme Fragen stellen", erklärte sie, und Dumbledore und Remus nickten verständnisvoll.

„Würden sie mir bitte den Umhang geben", sagte Madam Malkin und Professor Dumbledore legte den fließenden Stoff vor ihr auf den Tisch. Madam Malkin ging zu einer Kommode an der Wand und holte eine kleine Blechdose heraus. Sie öffnete sie, streute eine Prise des silbrigen Pulvers, das sich darin befand, über den Umhang, zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und begann mit einer langen Beschwörungsformel.

Remus blickte verwirrt zu Dumbledore hinüber, doch dieser beachtete ihn nicht, sondern beobachtete fasziniert wie der Umhang eigentümlich zu leuchten begann.

Nach einigen Minuten ließ das Leuchten nach und der Umhang sah so aus wie zuvor. „Das war's", sagte Madam Malkin zufrieden und reichte Dumbledore den Umhang.

„Und sind sie sicher, dass es auch funktioniert?", fragte Remus skeptisch. „Natürlich funktioniert es", antwortete Madam Malkin leicht pikiert. „Auch gegen ..... Dementoren?", fragte Remus zögernd. Madam Malkin starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann antwortete sie: „Nun, ich habe es bis jetzt noch nicht ausprobiert, aber auch bei ihnen sollte es funktionieren."

„Vielen Dank, Madam Malkin", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, „Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen uns sofort wieder auf den Weg machen, wir hatten vor ihrem Laden eine kleine Konfrontation und wollen Ärger vermeiden." „Dann beeilen sie sich", sagte Madam Malkin ernst, „sie können auch von hier disapparieren, wenn sie möchten."

Dumbledore zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Nein, danke, Madam Malkin." Die Verkäuferin blickte den Direktor etwas verwirrt an, sagte jedoch nichts. Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder in den Verkaufsraum, wo Sirius vor der Tür saß und auf sie gewartet hatte.

Professor Dumbledore und Remus verabschiedeten sich von Madam Malkin, dann verließen die drei den kleinen Laden. Sie gingen in eine kleine Seitenstraße, damit Sirius sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln konnte. Dann disapparierten sie.


	5. In vitrum veritas

5. In vitrum veritas

Am nächsten Morgen machten Sirius und Remus sich schon vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Weg zu Seidenschnabel. Sie hatten der Einfachheit halber in Hogwarts übernachtet, um am Morgen nicht zu viel Zeit zu verlieren. Professor Dumbledore hatte die beiden am Abend noch genau instruiert, wie sie sich mit Luke Cunning in Verbindung setzen sollten.

Auf dem Weg zu Seidenschnabels Versteck sprachen sie kaum. Jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie die Höhle an der Westküste Englands, wo Seidenschnabel sich seit einiger Zeit versteckt hielt. „Hey, Seidenschnabel, komm her, alter Junge", rief Sirius in die Höhle. Der Hippogreif antwortete sofort mit einem freudigen Fiepen und kam herbeigeeilt. Remus und Sirius verbeugten sich vor dem Tier. Seidenschnabel beäugte die beiden Männer einen Moment skeptisch, dann neigte er jedoch seinen gefiederten Kopf und signalisierte so seine Kooperationsbereitschaft.

„Wir haben heute eine kleine Reise vor uns, mein Junge", sagte Sirius zu dem Hippogreif. Seidenschnabel fiepte erfreut und rieb seinen Schnabel liebevoll an Sirius' Schulter, so dass dieser fast das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Ich glaube, ihm gefällt die Idee", sagte Remus und grinste. Sirius verzog leicht das Gesicht und kraulte Seidenschnabel den Hinterkopf.

„So, mein Freund", sagte Sirius schließlich nach ein paar Minuten, „wir haben nicht so viel Zeit, los geht's." Seidenschnabel stupste Sirius leicht mit dem Schnabel an, dann stellte er sich vor den beiden Männern auf, damit sie auf seinen Rücken klettern konnten.

Kaum saßen sie, breitete der Hippogreif seine mächtigen Schwingen aus und erhob sich in die Luft. Bei jedem Schlag seiner Flügel wippte sein ganzer Körper in der Luft auf und ab.

„Oh, wie ich es hasse", brummte Remus und klammerte sich noch fester an Sirius, der vor ihm auf dem Rücken des Hippogreifs saß.

Seidenschnabel gewann schnell an Höhe und flog hinaus auf das schwarze Meer. Der Flug schien nicht mehr enden zu wollen. Um sie herum war nichts als Wasser, das Ufer hinter ihnen war schon lange außer Sicht.

Die Sonne begann bereits am Horizont aufzugehen, als Sirius einen schwarzen Fleck in der Ferne entdeckte. „Da ist es", sagte er. Remus merkte, wie sich der Körper seines Freundes vor ihm versteifte. „Ruhig, Padfoot, wir schaffen das schon", versuchte Remus seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

Allmählich kam die düstere Insel näher und sie konnten genaueres erkennen. Die felsigen Ufer waren karg, kein Baum und kein Strauch wuchs auf den steinernen Klippen. In der Mitte des Eilandes erhob sich eine riesenhafte, schwarze Festung. Sie erinnerte an eine alte Ritterburg aus dem Mittelalter. Auf jeder Seite war ein mächtiger Wachturm. An den Außenwänden der Festung waren keine Fenster, lediglich ein paar winzige Luken schienen Licht hinein zu lassen.

Sie umkreisten die Insel, bis sie einen geeigneten Felsvorsprung gefunden hatten, hinter dem sie landen und Seidenschnabel verstecken konnten.

„Sei schön artig, mein Junge, und rühr dich nicht von der Stelle", sagte Sirius zu dem Hippogreif, nachdem sie gelandet waren. „Das hier ist kein Ort zum herumstromern."

„Lass uns gehen", sagte Remus und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der düsteren Festung. Je näher sie dem Bauwerk kamen, desto kälter schien es zu werden. Remus bemerkte, dass Sirius zitterte. Beruhigend legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie gingen nicht zum Haupteingang des Gefängnisses, sondern zur Rückseite um den von Professor Dumbledore beschriebenen Seiteneingang zu suchen. Sie brauchten nicht lange bis sie fündig geworden waren. Remus holte den Tarnumhang aus seinem Mantel und warf ihn sich und Sirius über die Schultern. „War das früher auch schon so eng?", nörgelte Sirius. „Früher waren wir nur halb so groß", antwortete Remus unbeeindruckt. „Ja", maulte Sirius weiter, „aber damals waren wir auch zu viert."

Remus antwortete nicht, sondern klopfte dreimal an die geschlossene Tür. Sofort öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit und der Kopf eines jungen Mannes lugte nach draußen. Er hatte kurzes, aschblondes Haar, das er zu einem ordentlichen Seitenscheitel gekämmt hatte.

„Wer ist da?", fragte der junge Mann. Sirius und Remus antworteten nicht. „Mr. äh, Moony, Mr. Padfoot? Sind sie das?", fragte er vorsichtig. Professor Dumbledore hatte dem Kontaktmann absichtlich nicht die wahren Namen von Remus und Sirius gesagt. Sicher war sicher.

„Ja, wir sind es. Mr. Cunning?", antwortete Remus leise. Der junge Aufseher atmete erleichtert auf und öffnete die Tür. „Ja, kommen sie herein", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme und Remus und Sirius betraten, durch ihren Tarnumhang verborgen, Askaban.

Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür mit einem lauten RUMS ins Schloss. Sirius fuhr vor Schreck zusammen. „Ganz ruhig", beruhigte Remus ihn leise.

„Folgen sie mir bitte", sagte Luke Cunning und ging voraus durch einen düsteren Gang. Er führte die beiden Männer kreuz und quer durch die riesige Festung, bis Remus und Sirius vollkommen die Orientierung verloren hatten. Auf ihrem langen Weg waren sie niemandem begegnet, weder Aufsehern, noch Dementoren.

Entweder kannte Luke Cunning sich sehr gut in Askaban aus, oder er lockte sie gerade in eine Falle, dachte Remus besorgt. Er wagte jedoch nicht Sirius seine Sorge mitzuteilen, seinem Freund ging es sowieso schon schlecht genug.

„Wo führen sie uns eigentlich hin?", fragte Remus nach einiger Zeit. Cunning drehte sich um und versuchte in die Richtung zu schauen, aus der Remus' körperlose Stimme gekommen war. „Das ist ein alter Versorgungsgang, er wird kaum noch benutzt, wie sie sicher bemerkt haben. Er endet am Eingang zum Hochsicherheitstrakt. Bis dahin kann ich sie bringen, den Rest des Weges müssen sie alleine gehen, ich habe keine Zugangsberechtigung zu diesem Teil von Askaban."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete Remus, „aber sie können uns doch hoffentlich den Weg bis zu unserem Ziel beschreiben." „Selbstverständlich, Mr. ....." „Moony", half Remus, „Selbstverständlich, Mr. Moony", antwortete der junge Mann leicht pikiert.

Wenig später erreichten sie eine schwere Eisentür. Cunning beschrieb Remus und Sirius genau den Weg bis zu Snapes Zelle. „Hier ist der Zellenschlüssel. Ich erwarte sie in einer Stunde wieder hier", sagte er, verabschiedete sich und ließ die beiden Männer allein.

„Na, dann los", sagte Remus, steckte den Schlüssel in seine Umhangtasche und öffnete vorsichtig die mächtige Tür. Sirius antwortete nicht, ließ sich aber von seinem Freund durch die Tür schieben. Remus blickte sich suchend in dem Gang um, in dem sie nun standen und versuchte sich zu orientieren.

„Komm, hier geht's lang", sagte er und beide machten sich auf den Weg. Es war schwierig unter dem Tarnumhang zu laufen, denn sie hatten beide nicht viel Platz, aus diesem Grund kamen sie nur langsam voran.

Plötzlich fuhr Sirius zusammen. „Da kommt einer", sagte er angsterfüllt und griff nach Remus' Arm. Remus wollte seinen Freund gerade fragen, wer da nach seiner Meinung kam, doch dann spürte er es selbst. Es schien, als ob irgendetwas oder irgendjemand die gesamte Wärme aus dem Korridor saugen würde. Es wurde kalt und Remus fühlte eine Beklemmung, die er seit seiner Lehrtätigkeit in Hogwarts nicht mehr empfunden hatte, als die Dementoren dort gewesen waren.

Als er sich suchend umblickte sah er einen Dementor, der um eine Ecke circa 30 Meter vor ihnen geschwebt kam. Das Geschöpf wandte sich in ihre Richtung und schwebte direkt auf sie zu.

„Mein Gott, er sieht uns", flüsterte Sirius mit zitternder Stimme. „Pssst", zischte Remus und drückte seinen Freund gegen die Wand. Der Dementor schwebte geräuschlos weiter auf sie zu. Sirius krampfte sich an Remus' Arm. Remus biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut los zu schreien. Langsam kam der Dementor näher. Er schien direkt in ihre Richtung zu stieren. Remus fühlte, wie eine eisige Kälte von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff und Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Das Heulen eines Wolfes hallte in seinen Ohren.

Sirius an seiner Seite lockerte seinen Griff und begann langsam in sich zusammen zu sacken. Remus griff nach seinem Freund, um ihn zu stützen, damit er nicht zusammen brach.

Der Dementor glitt langsam vorbei ohne Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen. Sein zerlumptes Gewandt streifte leicht den Tarnumhang und eine noch eisigere Kälte schlug den beiden Männern ins Gesicht. Sirius' Knie gaben nach und Remus musste seine ganze Kraft aufwenden um seinen Freund auf den Beinen zu halten.

Als der Dementor hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war, atmete Remus innerlich auf. 

Er wandte sich zu Sirius um und erschrak. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, seine Augen waren angstvoll geweitet und seine Hände zitterten.

„Setz dich einen Moment", flüsterte Remus mitfühlend. Sirius schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Glaubst du etwa, ich bleibe hier sitzen, bis er wieder kommt? Lass uns weiter gehen, ich will hier so schnell wie möglich wieder raus."

Remus nickte. Langsam gingen sie weiter den Weg, den Cunning ihnen beschrieben hatte. Glücklicherweise begegneten sie keinem Dementoren mehr. Nur zwei Mitarbeiter des Wachpersonals kreuzten ihren Weg, nahmen aber selbstverständlich keine Notiz von ihnen.

                                   *          *          *

Obwohl die Dementoren ihn in dieser Nacht in Ruhe gelassen hatten, fühlte Severus sich am Morgen keineswegs ausgeschlafen. Diese Kreaturen hatten alte Wunden aufgerissen, von welchen Severus geglaubt hatte, dass sie schon lange verheilt wären.

Lange vergessene Erinnerungen waren ihm auch heute wieder im Traum erschienen, dieses Mal nicht an Lord Voldemort und seine eigenen grausamen Taten, sondern an seine Kindheit. Vielleicht lag ja dort der Schlüssel zu seinem düsteren Schicksal begraben.

Severus seufzte, schloss wieder die Augen und hoffte nun endlich ein bisschen schlafen zu können, ohne von seinen Erinnerungen verfolgt zu werden. Vielleicht war ihm jetzt ein erholsamer, traumloser Schlaf vergönnt. 

_Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, als der Hogwarts-Express auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ im Bahnhof Kings Cross einfuhr. Der Bahnsteig war voller Eltern, die ihre Sprösslinge abholen wollten. Severus blickte aus dem Fenster und suchte den Bahnsteig ab._

_Seine Klassenkameraden verließen johlend und lärmend den Zug und fielen ihren Eltern glücklich um den Hals. Severus beobachtete grimmig James Potter, diesen arroganten Gryffindor, der seinem Vater strahlend entgegen rannte. James' Vater breitete die Arme aus und umarmte glücklich seinen Sohn._

_Severus schnaubte verächtlich, er hatte für Sentimentalitäten nichts übrig. Sein Vater würde ihn wahrscheinlich auslachen, wenn er darum bitten würde in den Arm genommen zu werden, nein, falsch, er würde ihm wahrscheinlich eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpassen._

_Missmutig nahm er sein Gepäck und verließ ebenfalls den Zug. Allmählich leerte sich der Bahnsteig. Severus suchte immer noch nach irgendjemandem, der ihn abholte. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass sein Vater ihn nach seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts vom Zug abholen würde, aber eigentlich hatte er nicht wirklich damit gerechnet. Sein Vater war schließlich ein viel beschäftigter Mann und hatte einfach wichtigeres zu tun als seinen Sohn vom Bahnhof abzuholen._

_Nach einer halben Stunde war Severus alleine auf dem Bahnsteig. All seine Mitschüler waren gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern nach Hause gegangen._

_Er schulterte sein Gepäck, zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und disapparierte. Eigentlich war es Minderjährigen verboten zu apparieren, solange sie noch keine Prüfung abgelegt hatten, aber Severus kümmerte das nicht. Trotz seines jungen Alters von zwölf Jahren beherrschte er diesen Zauber perfekt, warum also sollte er ihn nicht anwenden?_

_Sekunden später stand er vor dem Haus seiner Eltern. Severus zögerte einen Moment. Plötzlich hatte er einen Kloß im Hals. Hoffentlich war sein Vater zufrieden mit seinen schulischen Leistungen. Mr. Snape war sehr streng und maßregelte jedes Fehlverhalten und jedes Versagen seines Sohnes gnadenlos._

_Leise öffnete Severus die Haustür und betrat die düstere Eingangshalle der großen Villa. „Hallo?", rief Severus schüchtern. Niemand antwortete. Er stellte sein Gepäck unter die Garderobe und ging zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters._

_Unsicher klopfte er an die geschlossene Tür. „Herein", erklang die Stimme von Mr. Snape. Severus öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Sein Vater saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte nur kurz auf, als sein Sohn den Raum betrat._

_„Warum kommst du erst jetzt?", fragte Mr. Snape unwirsch. „Ich", begann Severus unsicher, „ich habe auf dem Bahnhof auf jemanden gewartet, der mich abholt."_

_Mr. Snape blickte von seinen Papieren auf und starrte seinen Sohn ungläubig an. „Wie alt bist du, Severus? Fünf?"_

_„Entschuldigung, Sir, das war dumm von mir", sagte Severus kleinlaut. „Allerdings", antwortete sein Vater ungerührt._

_Severus schrumpfte in sich zusammen. Die Hoffnung, sein Vater könnte eventuell stolz auf ihn sein, schwand. Er stand einen Moment unschlüssig da, dann fasste er neuen Mut, holte eine Rolle Pergament aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie seinem Vater._

_„Das ist mein Zeugnis", sagte er zaghaft, „ich bin der beste Slytherin meines Jahrgangs. Professor Ethanus sagte, er hätte selten einen begabteren Schüler in ‚Zaubertränke' gehabt."_

_Mr. Snape nahm das Zeugnis entgegen und studierte es eingehend. „Eine Zwei?", fragte er schließlich, „Eine Zwei in Zauberkunst?" „Mir hat in der Prüfung nur ein Punkt zur Eins gefehlt", versuchte Severus schnell zu erklären. „Mein Sohn hat eine Zwei?", wiederholte Mr. Snape, blickte von dem Zeugnis auf und starrte seinen Sohn an._

_„Es .... es tut mir leid, Sir", sagte Severus leise und senkte seinen Blick kleinlaut. „Das macht diese beschämende Note auch nicht rückgängig", sagte Mr. Snape und starrte seinen Sohn ungehalten an. „Du hast gesagt, du seiest der beste Slytherin, du bist also nicht der Beste deines Jahrgangs?", fragte Mr. Snape weiter._

_„Nein", sagte Severus fast unhörbar. „Wie bitte?", fragte Mr. Snape mit gefährlich freundlichem Ton, „ich glaube ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden, könntest du das bitte wiederholen?" „Nein, Sir", wiederholte Severus etwas lauter._

_„Und wer ist der Beste, wenn mir dir Frage erlaubt ist?", fragte Mr. Snape weiter. „James Potter", antwortete Severus und schrumpfte unter dem Blick seines Vaters noch weiter._

_„Der Sohn der ‚Godric's Hollow Potters'?", wollte Mr. Snape wissen. Severus nickte kaum merklich. „Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass ein blasierter Gryffindor bessere Noten nach Hause bringt als MEIN Sohn?" Severus wagte nicht zu antworten, sondern stand nur wie versteinert vor seinem Vater. Panik stieg in ihm auf._

_Mr. Snape griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag, und richtete ihn auf seinen Sohn. Severus hatte das Gefühl, als greife jemand nach seiner Kehle und drückte ihm ganz langsam die Luft ab. „Nun?", fragte Mr. Snape kalt._

_„Ja, er ist besser als ich, wolltest du das hören?", röchelte Severus panisch. Sofort ließ der Druck auf seine Kehle nach, doch im selben Moment zischte Mr. Snape „Stupor". Severus taumelte von dem Schockzauber getroffen rückwärts, prallte gegen die Wand, verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Boden._

_Mr. Snape erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, ging um den Tisch herum und trat vor seinen Sohn. „Das war für deine Frechheit", zischte er kalt. Severus starrte seinen Vater an. „Nun?", fragte dieser fordernd. „Es tut mir leid, Sir", antwortete Severus eingeschüchtert._

_„Das will ich auch hoffen", sagte Mr. Snape und starrte seinen Sohn an, „ich erwarte, dass du nächstes Jahr der Beste bist. Ich rate dir, mich nicht zu enttäuschen, mein Sohn, sonst werde ich dir meinen Standpunkt auf andere Weise erläutern müssen. Ist das klar?"_

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Severus kleinlaut und rappelte sich wieder auf. „Ich gehe jetzt lernen", fügte er schnell noch hinzu und verließ das Büro seines Vaters.

Severus erwachte aus diesem Traum und stöhnte leise. Diese Erinnerung hatte er viele Jahre tief in seinem Hinterkopf eingeschlossen, um sie nie wieder hervorbrechen zu lassen.

Auch nach seinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts war James Potter wieder der beste Schüler des Jahrgangs gewesen. Sein Vater hatte ihm daraufhin ein paar Flüche der schwarzen Magie an den Hals gehext, von denen Severus bis dahin noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie existieren.

Er hatte zwei Tage im Koma gelegen und war auch danach noch über eine Woche an sein Bett gefesselt gewesen. Nachdem er sich von den Flüchen erholt hatte, hatte sein Vater ihn für den Rest der Ferien in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Um die seiner Meinung nach massiven Wissenslücken seines Sohnes zu schließen, hatte er ihm außerdem einen Privatlehrer engagiert, der Severus neun bis zehn Stunden am Tag unterrichtet hatte.

Plötzlich wurde Severus durch das Klicken eines Schlosses aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er blickte verwundert auf und bemerkte, dass die Tür seiner Zelle einen Spalt breit offen war. Er erhob sich langsam von seiner Pritsche um sich das etwas genauer zu betrachten, doch bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, schwang sie vollständig auf, blieb einen Moment offen und schloss sich dann wieder.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen Potter ist hier mit seinem Tarnumhang", knurrte er.

„Äh, nicht ganz", sagte Remus vorsichtig und zog den Tarnumhang herunter. Severus starrte seine beiden Besucher einen Moment sprachlos an.

„Black, Lupin", schnaubte Severus fast angeekelt, „wenn man denkt, es kann nicht mehr schlimmer werden, wird man immer eines besseren belehrt."

„Hallo Severus", sagte Remus so freundlich er konnte, „schön dich zu sehen." „Diese Freude beruht nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit", knurrte Severus. „Wir können auch wieder gehen und dich hier verrotten lassen, Snape, fehlt ja nicht mehr viel wenn ich dich so betrachte", entgegnete Sirius gereizt. „Padfoot, bitte", sagte Remus beschwichtigend.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte Severus abweisend. „Wir wollen dir helfen", antwortete Remus, „Albus schickt uns." „Davon gehe ich aus. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass ihr Zwei von alleine hier her kommt."

Remus versuchte Severus' bissigen Kommentar zu ignorieren und fuhr ungerührt fort: „Wir haben dank der Observationskugel von Albus erfahren, dass die Auroren dich heute mit einem Veritas-Serum verhören wollen, deswegen sind wir hier."

„Wollt ihr mich etwa aus Askaban heraus holen?", fragte Severus fast belustigt, „dann wird die halbe Zaubererwelt hinter mir her sein, im Gegensatz zu gewissen Anwesenden habe ich keine Lust mich für den Rest meines Lebens vor Voldemort UND dem Ministerium zu verstecken." Mit diesem Worten bedachte er Sirius mit einem angeekelten Blick.

„Nein, wir wollen dich nicht heraus holen", antwortete Remus, „wir haben dein ‚Anti-Veritas-Serum' mitgebracht. Ich hoffe es funktioniert." Mit diesen Worten zog Remus die kleine Phiole mit der grünlich schimmernden Flüssigkeit aus der Tasche. Severus starrte die Phiole an.

„Selbstverständlich funktioniert es, aber woher wusstet ihr ......", knurrte er, hielt dann allerdings einen Moment inne und zischte hasserfüllt: „Potter!"

„Sei froh, dass Harry dieses Zeug gefunden hat, wenn sie dich nachher mit dem Veritas-Serum verhört hätten und du gesungen hättest, wie viele Muggel du getötet hast, hätte Albus es selbst mit der besten Taktik nicht mehr geschafft dich lebend aus Askaban heraus zu holen", sagte Sirius gereizt und starrte Severus an.

Severus schwieg. Remus hielt ihm die Phiole hin und sagte beschwichtigend: „Hier, nimm es bevor sie kommen." Severus nahm wortlos die Phiole, entkorkte sie und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug aus. Dann verzog er leicht das Gesicht. Sirius grinste. „Na, hast es zwar selbst gebraut, aber hast es scheinbar nicht hin bekommen, dass es auch genießbar ist."

„Mit Süßungsmitteln verliert es seine Wirkung, Dummkopf", zischte Severus und starrte Sirius hasserfüllt an.

„Sirius, wir haben keine Zeit für solche Sticheleien", sagte Remus streng und bedachte seinen Freund und Severus mit einem leicht missbilligenden Blick. „Wir müssen wieder los, Severus. Albus hat Übermorgen ein Gespräch mit Minister Fudge. Ich hoffe, wir können dann mehr für dich tun."

Er trat neben Sirius und breitete den Tarnumhang über sie. „Hat Albus es gefunden?", fragte Severus und starrte an die Stelle, an der Remus und Sirius eben noch gestanden hatten. „Was gefunden?", fragte Remus verwirrt. „Ich habe etwas für ihn in den Kerkern gelassen, was ihm bei der Beweisführung für meine Unschuld helfen sollte, es ......"

Wieder ertönte das leise Klicken eines Schlosses und Severus hielt abrupt inne. Die Zellentür öffnete sich mit einem Schwung und Loyer und Colby traten ein. Loyer grinste. Colby blickte Severus ernst an und sagte: „Ich hoffe, du bist ausgeruht, Snape." Dann holte er ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit aus der Tasche und hielt es Severus unter die Nase.

„Weißt du was das ist?", fragte er provozierend. Severus schwieg und starrte die beiden Auroren verächtlich an. „Vielleicht interessiert es dich", fuhr Colby fort, „dass dieses Serum aus einer Lieferung stammt, die wir vor einigen Jahren aus Hogwarts erhalten haben. Ist das nicht Schicksal? Wahrscheinlich hast du es selbst zusammengebraut."

Severus antwortete nicht. „Mr. Loyer, schließen sie die Tür", wandte Colby sich an seinen Kollegen. Thomas Loyer ging zur Zellentür und schloss sie. Dann trat er wieder neben seinen Kollegen und fixierte Severus.

„Nimmst du das Zeug freiwillig, oder müssen wir dich füttern?", wandte Colby sich nun wieder an Severus. „Friss deinen Zauberstab, Colby", zischte Severus. „Wie du willst", sagte Colby trocken und warf Loyer einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser trat auf das Zeichen seines Kollegen vor, holte aus und rammte Severus ohne Vorwarnung seine Faust in den Magen.

Severus ging vor Schmerz sofort in die Knie. Seine Schmerzgrenze war im Moment weit herabgesetzt, denn sein Körper hatte sich von den Misshandlungen der letzten Tage noch nicht erholt und seine gebrochene Rippe war weit von einer Heilung entfernt.

Roger Colby trat hinter den zusammengekauerten Severus, griff in seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf brutal in den Nacken. „Mund auf", sagte er kalt. Severus schwieg beharrlich und machte keine Anstalten seinen Mund zu öffnen. Thomas Loyer trat nun ebenfalls neben Severus und hielt ihm die Nase zu.

Ohne zu Atmen konnte Severus nur noch kurze Zeit Widerstand leisten, dann musste er notgedrungen seinen Mund öffnen um Luft zu bekommen. In dem Moment, als er seinen Mund öffnete um Luft zu holen, goss Colby ihm den gesamten Inhalt des kleinen Fläschchens in den Rachen. Sofort danach griff er Severus an die Kehle und massierte mit festen Bewegungen seinen Hals von oben nach unten, um ihn zum Schlucken zu zwingen. Loyer hielt ihm weiterhin die Nase zu.

Als das Serum Severus' Kehle hinunter rann, musste er abrupt husten. Loyer löste seinen Griff daraufhin, aber Colby hielt seinen Kopf weiterhin gnadenlos fest und massierte das Serum weiter nach unten.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, als drücke ihm jemand die Luft ab, als das Serum seinen Magen erreichte. Übelkeit stieg ihn ihm auf und er verspürte den Drang sich zu übergeben. Er begann zu würgen, aber Colby hielt seinen Kopf weiter im Nacken und versperrte Severus' Mageninhalt durch den anhaltenden Druck auf seine Kehle den Weg zurück. Er bekam keine Luft mehr und begann erneut zu husten. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht griff er nach seiner schmerzenden Rippe. Bunte Sterne begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und ihm wurde schwindelig.

Es war schon lange her, dass er das letzte Mal das Veritas-Serum hatte schlucken müssen, aber er erkannte diese Symptome sofort wieder.

Bald ließ der Drang sich zu erbrechen nach, aber die Übelkeit blieb und sein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Als Colby ihn endlich aus seinem gnadenlosen Griff entließ krümmte Severus sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden vor den Füßen der Auroren.

„Kannst du mich verstehen, Snape?", fragte Colby und stieß Severus mit dem Fuß an. Severus hörte die Stimme des Auroren wie durch einen dichten Nebel. Sie hallte unnatürlich in seinen Ohren.

„Ja", keuchte Severus, konnte den Auroren aber nicht ansehen. „Die Antwort lautet ‚Ja, Sir'", blaffte Loyer gereizt und trat Severus mitten ins Gesicht. Gegen seinen Willen antwortete Severus: „Ja, Sir".

Loyer und Colby grinsten. Scheinbar tat das Serum seine Wirkung. Severus biss sich auf die Lippen. Warum hatte er das gesagt? Sollte das Gegenserum doch nicht stark genug sein? Er musste sich einfach mehr konzentrieren, sonst war er verloren.

„Hast du im Auftrag des dunklen Lords gearbeitet?", fragte Colby weiter. Das Wort ‚ja' formte sich sofort in Severus' Kopf, doch er versuchte mit aller Kraft diese Antwort zu unterdrücken. Die Verweigerung der korrekten Antwort drückte ihm beinahe die Luft ab. Er begann zu keuchen, schloss die Augen und antwortete mit gepresster Stimme: „N....Nein, Sir".

Colby blickte seinen Kollegen verwundert an. „Warum trägst du dann das dunkle Mal?", fragte er weiter. Die Antwort ‚Weil ich sein ergebener Diener war' bildete sich in Severus' Kopf und er ballte die Fäuste um die Antwort zu unterdrücken. Er bekam fast keine Luft mehr. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, als er zögernd antwortete: „Ich habe mich bereits .... viele Jahre ..... vor seinem ersten Sturz ..... von ihm losgesagt."

„Was hast du damals in Godric's Hollow gemacht?", fragte Colby nun fordernd. Er konnte kaum verbergen, dass die Antworten seines Gegenübers ihn verwirrten. ‚Ich wollte Harry Potter dem dunklen Lord ausliefern' formte sich in Severus' Kopf. Er schluckte hart und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er musste einfach durchhalten. „Ich habe Gerüchte ..... über die Pläne von Voldemort gehört ..... und wollte Potter vor ..... vor seinem Zugriff bewahren", antwortete Severus schließlich keuchend.

Colby runzelte die Stirn. „Wie viele Menschen hast du im Namen des dunklen Lords getötet und misshandelt?" Die Worte ‚zu viele' formten sich in Severus' Kopf, doch auch diese Antwort unterdrückte er. Das Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf nahm zu und er drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Severus biss sich auf die Lippen und presste unter größter Anstrengung die Worte: „Durch meinen Zauberstab ..... ist niemand zu Schaden gekommen", heraus.

Loyer baute sich drohend über Severus auf und schrie: „Du lügst, du Ratte." Erneut stieg Übelkeit in Severus auf, als er die korrekte Antwort verweigerte. Er musste ein Würgen unterdrücken, als er gepresst antwortete: „Nein, Sir, das ist die Wahrheit."

„Ich habe ihm die doppelte Dosis an Veritas-Serum gegeben als üblich, ich glaube nicht, dass er mit dieser Menge noch in der Lage ist zu lügen", wandte Colby sich an seinen Kollegen. Loyer blickte wieder auf den Mann zu seinen Füßen, der sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und nickte langsam. „Es muss wohl so sein", knurrte er leise, „auch wenn ich es nicht glauben kann."

Severus atmete innerlich auf. Sein Magen krampfte sich ein letztes Mal zusammen und er erbrach sich vor den Füßen der Auroren. Colby verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Vielleicht war es doch ein bisschen zu viel Serum", brummte er und wandte sich angewidert ab.

Die beiden Auroren würdigten Severus keines weiteren Blickes, sondern verließen wortlos die Zelle. Severus blieb noch einige Zeit reglos auf dem kalten Boden liegen, dann kroch er zu der Pritsche an der Wand, zog sich unter größter Kraftanstrengung daran hoch und rollte sich darauf zusammen. Er fühlte sich elend. Die Schmerzen der letzten Tage waren wieder in vollem Umfang da und die Übelkeit sowie das Schwindelgefühl ließen nur langsam nach.

Remus und Sirius hatten sofort nach dem Erscheinen der Auroren die Zelle verlassen, noch bevor Thomas Loyer die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte.

Ohne Probleme erreichten sie die schwere Eisentür, die zu dem Versorgungsgang führte, in dem sie Luke Cunning wieder treffen sollten. Sie brauchten nicht lange zu warten bis der junge Mann auftauchte. Remus atmete innerlich auf. Wenn Cunning sein Wort nicht gehalten hätte, wären sie nie aus diesem Labyrinth heraus gekommen.

„Hallo?", fragte Cunning vorsichtig in die Dunkelheit. „Ja, wir sind hier", antwortete Remus leise. Luke Cunning schien sich sichtlich zu entspannen, als er die Stimme von Remus hörte.

„Alles erledigt?", fragte er. „Ja, alles erledigt", antwortete Sirius. „Was hatten sie eigentlich hier zu tun?", fragte Cunning neugierig. „Diese Frage können wir ihnen leider nicht beantworten", entgegnete Remus. „Verstehe", antwortete Cunning und verzog leicht beleidigt das Gesicht.

„Kommen sie, lassen sie uns gehen", sagte er dann und führte die beiden Männer wieder kreuz und quer durch die düsteren Korridore von Askaban. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis sie den Ausgang der Festung erreicht hatten. Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell von ihrem Kontaktmann und machten sich auf den Weg zu Seidenschnabel.

Als sie den Felsvorsprung erreicht hatten, war Seidenschnabel verschwunden. Sirius und Remus suchten das umliegende Gelände nach dem Hippogreif ab, fanden aber keine Spur von ihm.

Schließlich sagte Remus: „Es ist zu riskant ihn bei Tageslicht weiter zu suchen, wir müssen warten bis es dunkel ist, sonst entdeckt uns noch jemand." „Nein", antwortete Sirius entschieden, „wir müssen ihn jetzt suchen, Seidenschnabel ist genau wie ich ein unschuldiger, geflohener Sträfling, wenn sie ihn finden bevor wir es tun ist er tot."

Remus seufzte. „Na gut, wie du willst, ich hoffe nur, dass das kein Fehler ist."

                                   *          *          *

Als die beiden Auroren wieder im Zaubereiministerium angekommen waren machte Thomas Loyer sich sofort auf den Weg zu Lucius Malfoy. 

Er lief kreuz und quer durch den verwirrenden Bau des Ministeriums. Wie in vielen großen Zaubergebäuden hatte auch das Ministerium ein Eigenleben. Die einzelnen Büros befanden sich nicht immer an dem Ort, an dem sie noch vor ein paar Tagen gewesen waren. Sie hatten die unangenehme Eigenschaft zu wandern. Nachdem Thomas Loyer dreimal in ein falsches Büro hineingeplatzt war, fand er endlich den richtigen Raum. An der Tür hing ein kleines Messingschild mit der Aufschrift: _„Lucius Malfoy, Beauftragter für innere Sicherheit"_.

Loyer zögerte einen Moment, dann betrat er das Vorzimmer zu Malfoys Büro. Die Sekretärin blickte von ihrer Arbeit auf. Sie war gerade dabei gewesen sich die Fingernägel mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes neu zu färben, und starrte den Störenfried nun ungehalten an.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte sie unfreundlich. „Ich möchte zu Mr. Malfoy", antwortete Loyer. „Mr. Malfoy ist nicht zu sprechen", entgegnete die resolute Dame noch unfreundlicher. „Aber es ist dringend", sagte Loyer ungeduldig, „sagen sie ihm, dass Mr. Loyer ihn sprechen will."

„Moment", knurrte die Sekretärin, wandte ihren Blick von Loyer ab und färbte sich in aller Ruhe die letzten beiden Nägel zu ende. Thomas Loyer musste sich bemühen seine Selbstbeherrschung zu bewahren.

Schließlich erhob sie sich schleppend, ging zur Bürotür von Lucius Malfoy und klopfte. Einen Moment später ertönte ein unfreundliches „Was?" durch die geschlossene Tür. Die Sekretärin öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und steckte ihren Kopf hinein. Der Auror konnte nicht verstehen, was die beiden sprachen, so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.

Einen Moment später öffnete sie die Tür vollständig, wandte sich wieder an Loyer und knurrte: „Gehen sie rein". Dann ließ sie ihn stehen und begab sich wieder zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

Thomas Loyer betrat das riesige Büro von Lucius Malfoy und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Malfoy saß hinter einem gewaltigen Schreibtisch aus dunklem, glitzerndem Holz. „Was wollen sie hier?", fragte Malfoy ohne eine Begrüßung, „Sie wissen, dass sie mich nicht aufsuchen sollen. Noch müssen wir im Verborgenen agieren."

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy, entschuldigen sie bitte, aber sie sagten, dass ich mich unverzüglich bei ihnen melden soll, wenn etwas ungewöhnliches passiert", antwortete Loyer etwas kleinlaut.

„Was ist denn so außergewöhnliches geschehen?", fragte Malfoy in einem Tonfall der unmissverständlich erkennen ließ, dass er den jungen Auror nicht wirklich erst nahm.

„Nun", begann Loyer zögernd, „wir haben heute morgen Severus Snape mit Veritas-Serum verhört." „Ja, und?", fragte Malfoy ungeduldig. „Sir, er hat völlig falsche Antworten gegeben, er hat behauptet nie einen Menschen getötet zu haben und er sagte er wäre schon seit vielen Jahren kein Death Eater mehr."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Malfoys Gesicht aus. Loyer blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte der Auror vorsichtig. „Sie Idiot", antwortete Malfoy und wurde sofort wieder ernst, „Erinnern sie sich an das Serum, dass der Giftmischer dem dunklen Lord vor einem halben Jahr gegeben hat?" Loyer überlegte einen Moment. „Das Anti-Veritas-Serum?", fragte er zurück. „Genau das", sagte Malfoy und sein Grinsen kehrte zurück, „also funktioniert es wirklich, dieser Mistkerl ist wahrhaftig ein Genie."

„Ich bringe ihn um", zischte Loyer wütend. „Wagen sie sich", unterbrach Malfoy den jungen Mann ungehalten, „Besser hätte es nicht laufen können. Durch diese Aussage kann das Ministerium Snape nicht nachweisen, dass er ein Death Eater war. Früher oder später werden sie ihn freilassen müssen. Dann, endlich, bekommt der dunkle Lord seine Rache. Er wird sehr erfreut sein, wenn ich ihm von dieser unerwarteten Wendung berichte."

„Aber Sir, wie ist er bloß an dieses Serum gekommen?", fragte Loyer und konnte die Euphorie Malfoys ganz und gar nicht nachvollziehen. „Das ist eine gute Frage", antwortete dieser, „Irgendjemand muss es ihm gebracht haben. Verständigen sie sofort Mr. Keith. Er soll ein paar Dementoren ausschwärmen lassen. Wie auch immer dieser Jemand nach Askaban gekommen ist, er ist mit Sicherheit noch dort. Er wird es bestimmt nicht wagen die Insel bei Tageslicht zu verlassen."

„Ich werde ihn sofort verständigen", antwortete Loyer eifrig und verließ schnell das Büro von Lucius Malfoy.


	6. Ein Silberstreifen am Horizont

6. Ein Silberstreifen am Horizont

Sirius und Remus hatten bereits mehrere Stunden nach Seidenschnabel gesucht, ohne auch nur die geringste Spur von dem Hippogreif zu entdecken. Die beiden kamen nur langsam voran, denn auf dem felsigen Eiland, auf dem sich Askaban befand, gab es nur wenige Möglichkeiten sich zu verbergen, und nicht von der riesigen Festung aus gesehen zu werden. Trotzdem hatten sie sich dazu entschieden sich nicht unter dem Tarnumhang zu verstecken, denn darunter dem Umhang wären sie noch langsamer vorwärts gekommen.

„Vielleicht ist er ja nach Hause geflogen", sagte Remus schließlich mutlos. „Nein", antwortete Sirius sofort, „er würde mich nie im Stich lassen. Er weiß, dass wir ihn brauchen, um zurück zum Festland zu gelangen." „Hm, dein Wort in Merlins Ohr", brummte Remus wenig überzeugt.

Gemeinsam kletterten sie über die nächsten zerklüfteten Felsen. Als sie die Spitze erreicht hatten, rief Sirius aufgeregt: „Siehst du! Ich wusste doch, dass er uns nicht im Stich lässt." Und tatsächlich, in einem kleinen Tal etwa drei Meter unter ihnen, stand Seidenschnabel und fraß in aller Ruhe einen Fisch, den er scheinbar kurz zuvor gefangen hatte.

Er drückte seine Beute mit einer seiner riesigen, adlerähnlichen Klauen auf den Boden und riss mit seinem scharfen Schnabel kleine Stücke aus seiner Beute. Die Steine ringsum waren bereits blutbeschmiert, sodass die Szene keinen schönen Anblick bot und Remus angewidert die Nase rümpfte.

Der Hippogreif schien die beiden Männer über seinem Kopf noch nicht bemerkt zu haben denn er fraß genüsslich weiter. Remus wollte bereits die Felsen zu Seidenschnabel hinabklettern, doch Sirius hielt ihn mit einer Hand zurück. „Lass ihn erst in Ruhe fressen, Moony", sagte er zu seinem Freund, „wenn man ihn während einer Mahlzeit stört kann er sehr unleidlich werden." Remus zuckte sofort zurück und ließ sich auf dem Felsvorsprung nieder. Dies war so ziemlich das letzte, das er sich wünschte: einen unleidlichen Hippogreif.

Sirius setzte sich neben seinen Freund und gemeinsam beobachteten sie Seidenschnabel beim Fressen. Plötzlich bekamen die beiden Männer eine Gänsehaut. Die Luft schien sich innerhalb der letzten Minuten um mehrere Grad abgekühlt zu haben und ein eisiger Wind schlug ihnen entgegen. Sie drehten sich abrupt um und erkannten ein Dutzend Dementoren nur wenige Meter hinter ihnen.

Die Kreaturen standen am Fuße des Felsens, auf dem Remus und Sirius sich befanden, und blickten mit ihren dunklen, leeren Kapuzen nach oben. „Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es Sirius. Wenn er nicht bereits gesessen hätte, hätten in diesem Moment seine Knie nachgegeben.

Remus sprang mit leicht zitternden Knien auf, zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn auf die Dementoren. In seinen Ohren hallte wieder das Heulen eines Wolfes. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um seine Gedanken von der Bestie zu befreien.

„_Expecto Pa......._", begann er den Patronuszauber, um die Dementoren zu verscheuchen, als plötzlich ein Mann zwischen den Dementoren hervortrat. Sein Gesicht war zu einem fiesen Grinsen verzogen, sein Zauberstab war auf die beiden Männer über ihm gerichtet.

Remus stutzte einen Moment. Der Mann unter ihnen nutzte diesen Augenblick und rief: _„Expelliarmus"_. Remus versuchte noch seinen Zauberstab festzuhalten, doch es war zu spät. Der Zauberstab flog durch die Luft und landete in der ausgestreckten Hand des Mannes. 

„Sieh mal einer an, Sirius Black", sagte dieser dann, und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, „Dich hätte ich hier als allerletztes erwartet. Wenn ich dich zurückbringe, werden sie mir mindestens den Orden des Merlin, zweiten Grades verleihen."

Sirius funkelte den Mann hasserfüllt an. „Adam Keith, haben dich immer noch nicht die Ratten gefressen?", fragte er. Obwohl er sich so gut er konnte zusammen riss, zitterte seine Stimme leicht.

„Beleidige mich ruhig, Black, schon bald bist du wieder in Askaban, wo du hingehörst. Dann werden wir sehen, wer von uns beiden am längeren Hebel sitzt", antwortete der Aufseher schadenfroh. „Kennst du den Kerl etwa?", fragte Remus seinen Freund flüsternd. Sirius nickte leicht. „Das ist Adam Keith", flüsterte er, so dass Keith ihn nicht hören konnte, „er ist einer der gemeinsten Aufseher in ganz Askaban. Einige behaupten, dass er mit Voldemort sympathisiert." „Na wunderbar", antwortete Remus trocken.

Der Aufseher wandte nun seinen Blick von Sirius ab und fixierte Remus. „Und wer bist du? Ist auf deinen Kopf auch eine Belohnung ausgesetzt?" „Nicht, dass ich wüsste", knurrte Remus.

Das Interesse des Aufsehers an Remus schien sofort zu schwinden, denn er wandte sich sofort wieder Sirius zu. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf Giftmischer stehst, Black. Was verbindet dich mit ihm?" „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", grollte Sirius schwach. Remus blickte seinen Freund mitleidig an. Die Dementoren schienen ihm mehr zuzusetzen, als er es sich anmerken ließ.

Remus selbst musste einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen, um das Heulen des Wolfes, das die Dementoren in seinem Kopf hinterließen, aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Jedenfalls bist du genauso unverschämt wie er. Ich glaube wir werden zukünftig wieder sehr viel Spaß miteinander haben, glaubst du nicht auch?", fragte Keith drohend. „Wie seid ihr zwei eigentlich nach Askaban hinein gekommen?", fragte er weiter.

Remus und Sirius schwiegen. „Na gut", knurrte der Aufseher nach einer kurzen Pause, „ich werde es schon aus dir heraus kriegen. Einer gemeinen Ratte wie dir wird bestimmt niemand ein Anti-Veritas-Serum vorbeibringen. Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle gar keine Hoffnung machen. Schließlich halten dich alle Zauberer dieser Welt für einen gemeinen Massenmörder." Bei diesen Worten kehrte das fiese Grinsen zurück auf sein Gesicht.

Dann wandte sich der Aufseher seinen Dementoren zu. „Packt ihn", sagte er kalt. Blitzschnell schwebten zwei Dementoren nach oben, griffen Sirius zu beiden Seiten an den Armen und zogen ihn hoch. Sirius' Knie zitterten und er war nicht in der Lage sich gegen den Zugriff der Dementoren zu wehren. Sein Zauberstab, der in der Tasche seines Umhangs gesteckt hatte, fiel zu Boden. Ohne Gegenwehr zu leisten, brachten die Dementoren ihn nach unten.

„Ach ja", sagte Keith selbstgefällig, „sobald die Dementoren sie in ihrer Gewalt haben werden die meisten ganz zahm. Mit dem Giftmischer war es genauso."

Remus bückte sich rasch, hob den Zauberstab auf, richtete ihn auf den Aufseher und knurrte: „Lass ihn gehen." Adam Keith grinste höhnisch. „Dich hätte ich ja fast vergessen. Wer weiß, für was du noch gut bist." Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine Dementoren. „Bringt ihn her."

Zwei der Dementoren schwebten auf Remus zu und streckten ihre Arme aus, um ihn zu packen. Remus richtete den Zauberstab auf die beiden Kreaturen und sagte ruhig: „_Expecto Patronum_".

Aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs brach sofort ein riesiger, silbrig schimmernder Wolf und knurrte die Dementoren grollend an. Er hob eine seiner monströsen Pranken und versetzte den beiden Kreaturen, die sofort vor ihm zurückwichen, einen kräftigen Hieb, so dass sie das Gleichgewicht verloren und den Felsen hinabstürzten. Vor Adam Keiths Füßen blieben sie reglos liegen. So schnell wie er erschienen war, verschwand der Patronus wieder.

„Das wirst du mir büßen", zischte der Aufseher wütend und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Remus. „_Expelliarmus_", rief er erneut und hob eine Hand, um Remus' Zauberstab aufzufangen. Doch Remus hatte blitzschnell reagiert und im gleichen Moment „_Petrificus Totalus_" gerufen.

Die Arme und Beine des Aufsehers klappten an seinen Körper und er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte mit einem dumpfen Schlag nach vorne um. Stöhnend lag er auf dem Boden.

Vier der Dementoren schwebten nun auf Remus zu, doch dieser hob abermals seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „_Expecto Patronum_". Wieder erschien der riesige, silberne Wolf und baute sich vor den Dementoren auf. Die Kreaturen blieben stehen und starrten das riesige Wesen an. Der Wolf trat auf die Dementoren zu und wischte sie mit einem einzigen Schlag seiner riesigen Pranke weg. Dann sprang er von dem Felsen und schlich in gebückter Angriffshaltung auf die restlichen Dementoren zu, die Sirius festhielten. Die Dementoren ließen ihren Gefangenen los und wichen vor dem Patronus zurück. Mit einem großen Satz hatte der Wolf die Dementoren erreicht, packte einen von ihnen mit seinem riesigen Maul und schleuderte ihn gegen seine Gefährten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Dementoren waren endgültig verschwunden. Der Wolf kehrte zurück zu seinem Schöpfer und senkte leicht den Kopf, ehe er sich auflöste. Remus atmete tief durch. „Wenigstens bist du manchmal recht nützlich", murmelte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu Sirius, der neben dem Aufseher auf dem Boden lag.

Als er ihn erreicht hatte, kniete er sich neben seinen Freund und berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Monster mir immer noch so zusetzen", stöhnte er, „tut mir leid, Moony, dass ich dir bei dieser Mission nur ein Klotz am Bein war."

„Aber Padfoot", widersprach Remus fast zärtlich, „es ist keine Schande in Anwesenheit von Dementoren schwach zu werden." „Ja", entgegnete Sirius, „aber es war eine Schnaps-Idee wieder nach Askaban zu gehen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich es nicht kann. So habe ich nicht nur mich, sondern auch dich und die gesamte Mission in Gefahr gebracht. Stell dir vor, wenn du mich nicht begleitet hättest. Dann säße ich jetzt wahrscheinlich zusammen mit Snape in einer Zelle und alles wäre gescheitert."

Remus schwieg und senkte den Blick. Sie wussten beide, dass Sirius Recht hatte, aus diesem Grund widersprach Remus seinem Freund nicht.

Adam Keith begann neben ihnen zu stöhnen. Remus und Sirius wandten ihre Blicke zu dem gefesselten Aufseher. „Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?", fragte Sirius nachdenklich. „Am besten wir lassen ihn einfach hier liegen", antwortete Remus. Der Aufseher meldete sich erneut zu Wort, aber außer einem „Hmmmmm", konnte man nicht verstehen, was er sagen wollte.

„Gute Idee", antwortete Sirius, „sie werden ihn schon irgendwann finden, und wenn nicht, ist es auch nicht weiter bedauerlich." Bei diesen Worten konnte er sich ein schwaches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Remus verkniff sich jedes weitere Kommentar.

„In Ordnung, dann lass uns verschwinden", sagte er stattdessen, hob seinen Zauberstab, der neben dem Aufseher auf dem Boden lag, auf und half seinem Freund auf die Beine. Sirius schwankte einen Moment, schaffte es dann jedoch sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Plötzlich hielt Remus inne. „Was ist los, Moony?", fragte Sirius. „Wir sollten ihn vielleicht doch nicht so einfach hier liegen lassen." „Warum nicht?", fragte Sirius und konnte nur schwer die Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme zurückhalten. „Überleg doch mal", begann Remus eindringlich, „wenn sie ihn finden und er erzählt irgendjemandem, dass Sirius Black hier war um Snape zu besuchen ...... Ich glaube nicht, dass das sehr sinnvoll wäre." Sirius überlegte einen Moment, dann antwortete er: „Hm, ich glaube du hast recht. Aber wir könnten ihn mit einem Gedächtnis-Zauber belegen, damit er sich nicht mehr an uns erinnert." Remus nickte zustimmend. Sirius nahm seinen Zauberstab von Remus, richtete ihn auf den Aufseher und sagte: „_Obliviate_".

Dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Seidenschnabel, der in der Zwischenzeit sein Mahl beendet hatte und die beiden Männer erwartungsvoll anblickte, als sie auf ihn zutraten.

„Hallo, alter Junge", begrüßte Sirius den Hippogreif, „war ja nicht sehr nett von dir so einfach zu verschwinden." Seidenschnabel legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Sirius nachdenklich. Dann ging er auf seinen Freund zu und stupste ihn liebevoll mit dem Schnabel an.

„Ist ja gut, Junge", antwortete Sirius zärtlich und kraulte den Hippogreif am Kopf, „schon vergessen." Dann kletterten Remus und Sirius auf Seidenschnabels Rücken. Augenblicklich erhob sich der Hippogreif in die Luft und flog hinaus auf das offene Meer. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war Askaban aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden. Sirius atmete innerlich mehr als erleichtert auf.

                                   *          *          *

Es war bereits später Nachmittag als Remus und Sirius wieder in Hogwarts eintrafen. Ohne Umwege machten sie sich sofort auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore.

Der Direktor erwartete die beiden Männer bereits ungeduldig in seinem Büro. Als Remus und Sirius schließlich den Raum betraten, atmete Dumbledore sichtlich auf. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr wieder da seid", begrüßte er die Ankömmlinge, „ich hoffe es hat alles geklappt."

Remus berichtete von den Ereignissen in Askaban, während Sirius sich erschöpft auf das kleine Sofa an der gegenüberliegenden Wand fallen ließ. Als Remus mit seiner Schilderung fertig war, nickte Dumbledore zufrieden. „Gut gemacht", sagte er, „jetzt können wir nur noch warten."

„Hast du noch einmal etwas aus dem Ministerium gehört?", fragte Sirius. „Nein", antwortete Dumbledore, „aber wenigstens habe ich auch keine Absage bekommen." Remus verzog sein Gesicht zu einem gezwungenen Grinsen und murmelte: „Ein schwacher Trost."

Dumbledore antwortete nicht auf Remus' Kommentar sondern sagte: „Ich denke, wir haben alles erledigt, was wir tun können. Ich werde euch wissen lassen, was bei der Besprechung mit Cornelius Fudge herausgekommen ist. Sirius, geh' am Besten wieder zurück in den Ligusterweg. Ich hoffe Harry hat keinen Ärger bekommen, weil der _Hund_ weg ist."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Arabella sich eine gute Erklärung ausgedacht hat", antwortete Sirius. Dann griff er nach der Dose mit dem Flohpulver, die auf dem Kaminsims stand, um in den Ligusterweg zurückzukehren. 

„Warte mal, Padfoot", hielt Remus ihn plötzlich auf. Sirius blickte seinen Freund verwirrt an. „Was ist?", fragte er. „Ich glaube, wir haben bei unserem Bericht eine Kleinigkeit vergessen", antwortete Remus. Dumbledore und Sirius blickten Remus neugierig an.

„Gerade als wir gehen wollten", begann Remus, „hat Severus noch versucht uns irgend etwas zu sagen. Leider wurden wir von den Auroren unterbrochen." „Glaubst du, er hat das ernst gemeint?", fragte Sirius unsicher. „Ich denke schon", sagte Remus überzeugt.

„Jetzt mal eins nach dem anderen, was hat Severus euch gesagt?", unterbrach Dumbledore die Diskussion. „Nun", begann Remus langsam, „er sagte, er hätte etwas in den Kerkern hinterlassen, mit dem man seine Unschuld beweisen könnte. Leider kam er nicht mehr dazu uns zu sagen, was es ist."

Dumbledore überlegte einen Moment. „Ist euch in den Kerkern irgendetwas ungewöhnliches aufgefallen, als wir dort waren?", fragte er schließlich. „Nein", antwortete Sirius sofort, „es hat dort gestunken wie immer."

„Albus", meldete sich nun wieder Remus zu Wort, „findest du es nicht auch sonderbar, dass Severus scheinbar alles von Anfang an geplant hatte? Ich meine, zuerst der Brief an das Ministerium, und jetzt das."

„Ich denke, er hat einfach nur gut vorgesorgt, du kennst doch Severus", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn kenne", murmelte Remus. „Severus würde uns nie hintergehen, wenn du darauf hinaus willst", beharrte Dumbledore, wobei er Remus tadelnd anblickte, „Ich schlage vor, Sirius geht zurück zu Harry, und Remus und ich suchen nach dem, was Severus uns hinterlassen hat."

Sirius und Remus nickten zustimmend. Dann machte Sirius sich auf den Weg in den Ligusterweg.

Glücklicherweise hatte sich Mrs. Figg tatsächlich eine gute Erklärung einfallen lassen: Sie hatte noch am selben Abend, als Sirius bei Dumbledore und Remus in Hogwarts geblieben war bei den Dursleys angerufen und sie gebeten den Hund für ein oder zwei Tage behalten zu dürfen. Sie hatte behauptet, dass sie ein paar finstere Gestalten beobachtet hatte, die um ihr Haus geschlichen waren, und nun, so hatte sie behauptet, habe sie Angst, dass Einbrecher bei ihr eindringen könnten.

Tante Petunia hatte selbstverständlich sofort eingewilligt. Es war nur in ihrem Sinne, dass jegliche subversiven Elemente so schnell wie möglich aus dem Ligusterweg entfernt wurden, und dazu gehörten natürlich auch Einbrecher und Diebe.

Nachdem Sirius wieder mittels Flohpulver bei Mrs. Figg eingetroffen war, brachte sie den Hund zurück zu den Dursleys. Auf die Frage von Tante Petunia, ob die Einbrecher in der Nacht aufgetaucht wären verneinte Mrs. Figg. Sie erklärte Tante Petunia, dass sie sich wohl geirrt hatte und entschuldigte sich für die Umstände, die sie den Dursleys gemacht hatte.

Währendessen machten Albus Dumbledore und Remus Lupin sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. „Was kann er nur gemeint haben?", fragte Remus den Direktor, während die beiden Männer die Treppen hinabstiegen.

„Ich habe auch keine Idee", antwortete Dumbledore ratlos, „aber ich hoffe, dass Severus es so offensichtlich hinterlassen hat, dass wir es finden." Remus nickte nur.

Als sie endlich den Klassenraum für ‚Zaubertränke' erreicht hatten begannen sie systematisch den Raum zu durchsuchen. Sie kontrollierten die Schubladen des Lehrertischs und die Vorratsschränke an den Wänden. Dann durchsuchten sie das angrenzende Büro. Keinen Winkel ließen sie aus, sie räumten alle Bücher und Gefäße von den Regalen, durchsuchten sogar Severus' Privatgemächer, doch sie fanden nichts.

Sie suchten den ganzen Tag, jedoch erfolglos. Niedergeschlagen machten sie sich schließlich wieder auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Dort angekommen ließ Remus sich erschöpft auf dem Stuhl vor dem großen Schreibtisch nieder. Dumbledore ging hinüber zu Fawkes und kraulte dem Phönix den rot gefiederten Kopf.

„Ach Fawkes", murmelte er, „Was kann unser Freund Severus nur gemeint haben?" Fawkes legte den Kopf schief, blickte Dumbledore direkt in die Augen und fiepte leise. Dumbledore schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, wir werden nicht aufgeben", sagte er zärtlich, „Aber ich weiß nicht, wo wir noch suchen sollen." Der Phönix kniff dem Direktor zärtlich in die Hand und blickte dann aufmunternd zu ihm.

Dumbledore lächelte den Phönix dankbar an, dann ging er müde zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich Remus gegenüber in seinen Sessel.

Remus gähnte herzhaft. Die vergangenen Stunden waren sehr anstrengend gewesen und er hatte sich immer noch nicht vollständig von den Strapazen der letzten Vollmondnacht erholt.

„Ich danke dir für deine Unterstützung, Remus", sagte Dumbledore zu seinem Gegenüber. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich", antwortete Remus matt. „Ich möchte", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „dass du zurück nach Hause gehst." „Aber Albus", wollte Remus widersprechen. „Nein, Remus, kein ‚Aber'. Geh' nach Hause und ruhe dich aus. Ich werde dich natürlich sofort informieren, wenn es etwas Neues gibt."

Remus nickte müde, erhob sich schwerfällig, verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade um zu disapparieren.

Albus Dumbledore blieb alleine in seinem Büro zurück. Wieder versank er in seine Gedanken an frühere Zeiten. Er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, dass er vor vielen Jahren in genau diesem Büro mit Severus Snape geführt hatte. Sein Zaubertrankmeister hatte damals die siebte Klasse in Hogwarts besucht. Es war die Zeit gewesen, in der Lord Voldemort begonnen hatte seine Anhänger um sich zu scharen. Seine giftigen Einflüsse waren von Woche zu Woche deutlicher in der Welt der Zauberer zu spüren gewesen. Auch Hogwarts war nicht davor verschont geblieben. Obwohl das Schuljahr erst eine Woche zuvor begonnen hatte häuften sich schon jetzt die Übergriffe der Slytherins gegen Mitschüler anderer Häuser.

_Professor Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, atmete tief durch und sagte: „Also Severus, noch einmal von vorne. Warum hast du Alexander Pack mit diesem Fluch belegt?"_

_„Weil er mich provoziert hat", antwortete der Siebzehnjährige trotzig. „Was ist denn genau passiert?", wollte Dumbledore nun wissen. „Das ist meine Sache", sagte Severus verschlossen._

_„Das ist kein Kavaliersdelikt, Severus", sagte der Direktor streng und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl auf. „Der Fluch, den du benutzt hast, ist ein Zauber der dunklen Künste. Woher kennst du ihn?" „Habe ihn wohl irgendwo mal gehört", antwortete Severus ausweichend._

_„Irgendwo?", hakte Dumbledore nach. „Ja, irgendwo", bestätigte der Junge. „Severus, ich muss dich darauf hinweisen, dass die Anwendung der dunklen Künste in Hogwarts verboten ist und das zu einem Schulverweis führen kann", sagte Dumbledore. Der Siebzehnjährige zuckte nur mit den Schultern._

_„Sag mir nur eins: hat Voldemort dir diesen Zauber beigebracht?", fragte Dumbledore eindringlich. Beim Klang dieses Namens zuckte Severus merklich zusammen, doch er schwieg. „Antworte mir, Junge", drängte der Direktor. Severus verzog keine Miene und blickte den Direktor finster an._

_„Zeig mir deinen linken Arm", sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Warum?", fragte Severus trotzig. „Zeig mir deinen linken Arm", wiederholte Dumbledore nachdrücklich. Severus machte keine Anstalten seinen Arm zu zeigen. Dumbledore stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf, griff nach dem Arm des jungen Mannes vor ihm und zog mit einem Ruck den Ärmel nach oben. Dann atmete er erleichtert auf. Der Arm war unversehrt, kein dunkles Mal war in das Fleisch gebrannt._

_„Was haben sie erwartet?", fragte Severus ärgerlich. Dumbledore ließ Severus' Arm los und setzte sich wieder._

_„Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, über das du reden möchtest, bin ich immer für dich da. Ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für die Sorgen meiner Schüler", sagte Dumbledore nun wieder etwas freundlicher. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern._

_„Junge, es ist mein Ernst", versuchte Dumbledore auf den Halbwüchsigen einzureden, „noch hast du die Chance später ein ordentliches Leben zu führen. Ich weiß, dass es vor allem unter den älteren Slytherins gewisse Neigungen gibt." „Was meinen sie mit Neigungen?", fragte Severus gegen seinen Willen. „Ich weiß von Gerüchten, dass sich ein paar Siebtklässler Lord Voldemort angeschlossen haben, oder bin ich da falsch informiert?"_

_„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Severus zögernd. „Nun gut", sagte Professor Dumbledore schließlich, „ich denke wir kommen hier und heute nicht weiter. Da du dich völlig uneinsichtig gezeigt hast, werde ich Slytherin 30 Punkte abziehen." „Das ist nicht fair!", entrüstete Severus sich. „UND", unterbrach der Direktor die Proteste des Jungen, „du wirst das gesamte Wochenende in den Kerkern verbringen und Professor Ethanus helfen seine Zaubertrankzutaten neu zu ordnen."_

_„Ach verdammt", fluchte Severus, stand verärgert von seinem Stuhl auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Severus", hielt Dumbledore ihn jedoch zurück. Severus drehte sich um und starrte den Direktor finster an. „Was?", fragte er genervt. „Meine Tür ist immer offen, Junge, vergiss das nie."_

_Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Severus sich um und verließ das Büro._

Dumbledore seufzte. Wenn er damals gewusst hätte, dass Severus nicht einmal eine Woche nach diesem Gespräch ein Death Eater geworden war, hätte er mit Sicherheit eindringlicher auf den jungen Mann eingeredet.

Niedergeschlagen erhob sich der Direktor und ging in seine Privatgemächer um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Dumbledore sehr früh. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker um noch einmal die gesamten Räumlichkeiten zu überprüfen, nur um sicherzugehen, dass sie bei ihrer Suche nach einem Hinweis von Severus auch nichts übersehen hatten.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte er damit immer und immer wieder die Schubladen und Schränke des Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmers und des angrenzenden Büros zu durchsuchen, doch ohne Erfolg.

Ganz langsam stieg Panik in ihm auf. Was, wenn er den Hinweis von Severus nicht fand? Was, wenn er es bei seinem morgigen Gespräch mit Fudge nicht schaffte eine Freilassung von seinem Freund zu erwirken?

Es war bereits später Abend, als Dumbledore endgültig die Suche aufgab. Er konnte seine Augen kaum noch offen halten und wollte nur noch in sein Bett. Müde ging er zu dem großen Lehrertisch vor der Tafel und ließ sich niedergeschlagen in den Stuhl fallen.

Zärtlich ließ er seine Finger über die Kante des alten Tisches gleiten. Die Tischplatte war übersäht von zahllosen Kratzern und Kerben. Das Holz hatte an einigen Stellen schwarze Flecken von misslungenen Zaubertränken und explodierten Kesseln.

So viele Jahre hatte Severus in diesem Raum unterrichtet. Es war sein Leben gewesen. Auch wenn er so manches Mal bei Dumbledore sein Leid über unfähige Schüler geklagt hatte, so hatte er doch im Grunde seines Herzens seine Arbeit geliebt, dessen war der Direktor sich sicher.

Gedankenverloren ließ er seinen Blick über die vielen Zutaten auf dem Tisch schweifen, bis er an dem Blatt Pergament mit dem dazugehörigen Rezept hängen blieb. Ruckartig setzte er sich in seinem Stuhl auf und starrte wie gebannt auf das Blatt. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Wie hatten sie das übersehen können?

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht aus, als er das Pergament in die Hand nahm und sich das Rezept näher betrachtete. Es handelte sich um ein Serum, mit dessen Hilfe man identifizieren konnte, wer ein bestimmtes Schriftstück verfasst hatte.

Dies war wahrscheinlich die genialste Idee, die Severus je gehabt hatte. Mit Hilfe dieses Serums konnte Dumbledore dem Zaubereiminister beweisen, dass Severus selbst die Nachricht verfasst hatte, die damals die Auroren nach Godric's Hollow geführt hatte.

Mit diesem Beweis war es einfach unmöglich, dass Fudge noch weiter an der Unschuld des Zaubertrankmeisters zweifelte.

Zufrieden faltete Dumbledore das Blatt zusammen und steckte es in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Dann ging er zurück in seine Gemächer um sich für das morgige Gespräch noch etwas auszuruhen.

                                   *          *          *

Im Zaubereiministerium herrschte reges Treiben, als Professor Dumbledore am nächsten Morgen die endlosen Gänge zu Cornelius Fudges Büro entlang ging. Die meisten Zauberer grüßten den Direktor höflich, schließlich war er in der Zaubererwelt einer der bekanntesten Männer. Doch Dumbledore ließ sich nicht auf längere Gespräche ein, denn er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Fudge.

Endlich erreichte er das Büro des Ministers. Die Sekretärin lächelte freundlich als er das Vorzimmer betrat. „Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore", begrüßte sie ihn. „Guten Morgen, Miss ......" „Andrews", half die junge Frau ihm weiter. „Ah, ja, ich erinnere mich", sagte Dumbledore, „Hufflepuff, nicht wahr?" „Ja", antwortete sie überrascht, „das wissen sie noch?" Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich vergesse meine Schüler nicht so schnell."

„Kommen sie bitte, Professor", sagte die Sekretärin freundlich, „Minister Fudge erwartet sie bereits." Dumbledore folgte der jungen Frau zu der angrenzenden Tür. Als sie die Tür öffnete blieb Dumbledore einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen.

Cornelius Fudge saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte erwartungsvoll zu der halb geöffneten Tür. Doch er war nicht alleine. Neben ihm stand Lucius Malfoy.

Dumbledore erholte sich schnell von seiner Überraschung und betrat den luxuriösen Raum. „Guten Tag, Cornelius, es ist einige Zeit her", sagte Dumbledore, während er auf Fudge zuging, und ihm die Hand reichte. „Guten Tag, Albus", antwortete der Minister ernst.

Dann wandte Dumbledore sich an Malfoy. „Lucius", sagte er freundlich und nickte dem Mann zu, „ich freue mich sie einmal wieder zu sehen." Malfoy nickte kurz zurück, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

Der Minister deutete auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und sagte: „Setzen sie sich, Albus." Dumbledore folgte der Aufforderung.

Als Dumbledore saß, sagte er: „Lassen sie uns gleich zur Sache kommen, Cornelius." Fudge hob einhaltgebietend die Hand. „Ich weiß, warum sie hier sind, es geht um den Death Eater, habe ich recht?" „Es geht um Professor Severus Snape", korrigierte Dumbledore den Minister, nicht ohne einen gewissen Tadel in der Stimme. Dabei bemerkte er, dass Lucius Malfoy missbilligend das Gesicht verzog.

„Wie auch immer...", antwortete Fudge abwiegelnd, „Was wollen sie?" „Zuerst einmal möchte ich wissen, wie weit sie mit ihren Befragungen sind", sagte der Direktor. „Nun", begann Fudge, „er behauptet noch immer, dass er nicht zu Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem gehört." „Selbst unter dem Einfluss von ‚Veritas-Serum' hat er das noch behauptet", fügte Malfoy mit knirschenden Zähnen hinzu.

Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht aus. „Dann sollte doch alles klar sein, meine Herren, Professor Snape ist unschuldig", sagte er.

„Eine Mitgliedschaft bei den Death Eatern können wir ihm tatsächlich im Moment nicht nachweisen, doch es besteht immer noch Unklarheit darüber, was er an jenem Tag in Godric's Hollow wollte. Eventuell hat Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer ihm etwas geboten, damit er den jungen Potter dort hinbringt", sagte Fudge ernst.

„Ich glaube diesen Vorwurf kann ich entkräften", sagte Dumbledore, griff in seinen Umhang und zog mit einem leichten Lächeln ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Pergament aus der Tasche. Er entfaltete das Blatt und legte es vor Fudge auf den Tisch.

„Was soll das sein?", fragte der Minister verständnislos und starrte auf das Rezept. Malfoy war nach vorne getreten und starrte ebenfalls verwirrt auf das Blatt.

„Das", erklärte Dumbledore, „ist der Beweis dafür, dass es Severus Snape war, der damals die Auroren per Eule nach Godric's Hollow gerufen hat. Wenn das bewiesen ist, ist wohl klar, dass er keine gemeinsame Sache mit Voldemort macht." „Wie soll dieses Kauderwelsch das beweisen?", fragte Malfoy. Er konnte ein gewisses Interesse nicht verbergen.

„Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Tinktur, die, wenn man sie auf einen Brief träufelt, einwandfrei preisgibt, wer das Schriftstück verfasst hat", erläuterte Dumbledore. „Das ist gut und schön", antwortete Fudge, „und wer glauben sie soll diesen Trank brauen? Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben ein so kompliziertes Rezept gesehen. Ich bezweifle, dass irgendein Zauberer des Ministeriums dazu in der Lage ist."

„Ich kenne einen Zauberer, der es kann", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ja, und der sitzt in Askaban", fiel Fudge ihm ins Wort, „dort kann er keinen Zaubertrank zubereiten."

„Nun, Minister Fudge", schaltete sich Malfoy in das Gespräch ein, „es wäre doch möglich, dass Snape dieses Serum in den Laboratorien des Ministeriums zubereitet." „Völlig ausgeschlossen", ereiferte sich Fudge, „er ist wahrscheinlich ein Verbrecher, können sie sich vorstellen, was passiert, wenn man jemanden wie ihn in die Nähe eines Labors bringt? Er könnte uns alle umbringen!"

„Nennen Sie ihn nicht Verbrecher, Cornelius, seine Schuld ist noch lange nicht bewiesen. Ich werde mich persönlich für Severus verbürgen", sagte Dumbledore. „Das haben sie schon einmal getan", sagte Fudge verächtlich und blickte den Direktor abfällig an. „Ja, das habe ich getan", antwortete Dumbledore, „und er hat mich auch damals nicht enttäuscht." Fudge schnaubte abschätzig.

„Minister, wenn ich mir den Einwand erlauben darf", sagte Malfoy und trat einen Schritt auf Fudge zu, „vielleicht sollten wir ihm die Chance geben seine Unschuld selbst zu beweisen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in und um die Laboratorien entsprechend erhöhen können."

Fudge wandte sich zu Malfoy um und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Lucius, seit wann sind sie so weichherzig?", fragte er fast belustigt. „Ich bin lediglich der Meinung, dass wir einwandfrei feststellen sollten, ob Snape schuldig ist oder nicht, bevor wir ihn für immer hinter den Mauern von Askaban begraben", antwortete Malfoy leicht pikiert.

„Wie sie meinen, aber auf ihre Verantwortung, Lucius", sagte Fudge gereizt, „sie sind persönlich dafür verantwortlich, dass Snape keine krummen Dinger dreht." „Selbstverständlich, Minister", antwortete Malfoy und lächelte selbstgefällig.

Dumbledore blickte Malfoy fragend an. Wieso setzte er sich in dieser Weise für Severus ein? „Falls dieses Serum tatsächlich zeigt, dass Snape besagten Brief geschrieben hat, werden wir ihn vorläufig auf freien Fuß setzen", fügte Fudge hinzu, „zumindest bis wir neue Beweise haben."

„Gut, dann werde ich Snape morgen Nachmittag in Askaban abholen und ihn ins Ministerium bringen", sagte Malfoy. Fudge verzog leicht das Gesicht, nickte jedoch zustimmend.

„In Ordnung", sagte Dumbledore, „dann sehen wir uns morgen Nachmittag." Dann erhob er sich, verabschiedete sich von den beiden Männern und verließ das Büro.


	7. Ende und Anfang

7. Ende und Anfang

Ruckartig öffnete sich die Zellentür. Severus lag immer noch zusammengekauert auf seiner Pritsche. Als das grelle Licht des Korridors in seine dunkle Zelle fiel, stöhnte er leise und kniff die Augen zusammen um sich vor der Helligkeit zu schützen. Jeder Lichtstrahl und jedes Geräusch bereiteten ihm unglaubliche Qualen.

Als sich seine Augen einigermaßen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er zwei Gestalten, die in der Tür standen. ‚Nicht schon wieder', dachte er matt und stöhnte erneut.

Einer der Gestalten trat auf ihn zu und hielt eine Fackel direkt über Severus. Severus konnte das Gesicht des Mannes nicht erkennen, aber es mussten wohl Loyer oder Colby sein, da war er sich sicher.

„Hallo Snape", sagte der Mann mit süßlicher Stimme. Überrascht hob Severus seinen Kopf, als er die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy erkannte. Dieser hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Von allen Zauberern, die er sich vorstellen konnte war Malfoy so ziemlich der Letzte, dem Severus in diesem Zustand begegnen wollte.

Mühsam setzte Severus sich auf und starrte Malfoy feindselig an. „Was willst du, Lucius?", fragte er schwach. Malfoy grinste selbstgefällig. „Gut siehst du aus, Snape, warst du etwa nicht artig zu den Auroren?", fragte er statt auf Severus' Frage zu antworten.

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Steh auf, Snape, wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug", fuhr Malfoy fort, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Severus starrte Malfoy verständnislos an. „Aufstehen, habe ich gesagt", wiederholte Malfoy scharf.

Severus rührte sich nicht, sondern fixierte sein Gegenüber hasserfüllt. „Wieso sollte ich das tun?", fragte er zurück. Malfoy griff mit seiner freien Hand nach Severus' Arm und riss ihn grob auf die Beine. Sein Gesicht war ganz dicht vor Severus, als er zischte: „Es ist wirklich ganz einfach. Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, Giftmischer, entweder du kommst jetzt mit mir ins Ministerium, oder du verrottest hier."

Mit ungeahnter Energie riss Severus sich von Malfoy los und funkelte ihn an. Sofort griff Malfoy in seinen Umhang, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf Severus. „Keine Dummheiten, Verräter", zischte er gefährlich, „du solltest lieber dankbar sein, dass es immer noch Schwachköpfe gibt, die sich für dich einsetzen." Er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er fortfuhr: „Dumbledore, der alte Narr, war gestern im Ministerium und hat Fudge überredet, dass du selbst deine Unschuld beweisen kannst."

„Und warum bist DU daran so interessiert?", fragte Severus vorsichtig. Malfoy grinste breit. „Nun", begann er langsam, „du solltest wissen, dass es Leute gibt, die noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen haben, oder willst du dich etwa hinter den Mauern von Askaban verstecken?"

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Voldemort", antwortete Severus verächtlich. „Das solltest du aber!", sagte Malfoy drohend. Dann packte er Severus am Ärmel seines Hemdes, griff erneut in seine Tasche und holte eine Feder heraus.

Augenblicklich spürte Severus ein starkes Ziehen in der Magengegend. Bevor er wusste was mit ihm geschah, wirbelte er zusammen mit Malfoy durch wilde Farbspiralen. Offensichtlich handelte es sich bei der Feder um einen Portschlüssel.

Wenige Sekunden später fiel Severus unsanft auf festen Boden. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte höllisch. Als er sich gesammelt hatte, blickte er sich neugierig um. Er befand sich in einem riesigen Labor. Vor ihm stand ein großer Tisch mit unzähligen Fläschchen und Tiegeln, in welchen sind offenbar Zaubertrankzutaten befanden. Daneben war ein Kessel über einer offenen Feuerstelle aufgehängt. In etwa drei Meter Abstand war eine rote Linie auf den Fußboden gemalt.

Außerhalb dieses Kreises standen mindestens zwei duzend Auroren, die alle ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn und Malfoy gerichtet hatten. Ein Stück weiter hinten entdeckte er Fudge und ..... Dumbledore.

Der Direktor war augenblicklich einen Schritt auf die Linie zugegangen, als Severus erschienen war, doch Fudge hielt ihn zurück. „Dumbledore", sagte er warnend, „sie können nicht durch die Sicherheitsabsperrung, bleiben sie hier."

Dumbledore starrte mit offenem Mund auf seinen Zaubertranklehrer. „Was in Merlins Namen haben ihre Leute mit Severus angestellt?", fragte er schockiert. Die Bilder, die er durch die Observationskugel gesehen hatte, hatten ihn nicht im Entferntesten auf diesen Anblick vorbereitet. Severus war noch bleicher als sonst, er war nicht mehr dünn sondern mager, sein schwarzes Hemd und seine Hose waren verdreckt und zerrissen. Sein Körper und sein Gesicht waren übersäht von riesigen Blutergüssen und eine Gesichtshälfte war verkrustet mit getrocknetem Blut. Aber das Erschreckendste waren seine Augen. So selbstbewusst und undurchdringlich sie immer gewesen waren, nun waren sie ausdruckslos, fast tot.

Fudge konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Offensichtlich amüsierte ihn der Anblick des geschundenen Mannes. „Er hat bekommen, was ein Death Eater verdient", antwortete er ungerührt. „Severus ist kein Death Eater", sagte Dumbledore scharf. „Nun, wenn er tatsächlich keiner ist, ist ihm das eine Warnung, nie einer zu werden", entgegnete Fudge selbstgefällig.

Dumbledore starrte den Minister verständnislos an. „Wie tief sind wir gesunken?", sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Gegenüber.

Fudge ignorierte Dumbledore, trat an die Sicherheitsabsperrung und richtete seinen Blick auf Severus. „Willkommen zurück im Ministerium, _Professor _Snape", sagte er mit leichtem Sarkasmus in der Stimme, „Ich möchte zuerst einmal klarstellen, dass sie es ausschließlich der Fürsprache von Professor Dumbledore und Lucius Malfoy verdanken, dass sie noch einmal die Chance erhalten ihre Unschuld zu beweisen."

Severus blickte zuerst zu Dumbledore, dann starrte er Malfoy argwöhnisch an. „Auf dem Tisch dort finden sie das Rezept eines Schrifterkennungsserums", fuhr Fudge fort, „Professor Dumbledore ist der Ansicht, dass sie in der Lage sind es herzustellen."

Severus trat an den Tisch und erkannte auf dem Zettel sofort seine eigene Handschrift. Also hatte Albus tatsächlich seinen Hinweis gefunden. Er richtete seinen Blick auf Fudge und knurrte: „Selbstverständlich bin ich in der Lage diesen Trank zu brauen, Fudge, oder halten sie mich für einen Stümper?"

Malfoy hatte während Snapes Worten seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang gezogen und ihn auf Severus gerichtet. „Treib es nicht zu weit, Freundchen, oder du sitzt schneller wieder in deiner Zelle als du Zaubertrank sagen kannst", zischte er.

„Es ist gut, Lucius", unterbrach Fudge ungeduldig die Drohung, „machen sie sich an die Arbeit Snape, sie haben genau zwei Stunden. Falls dieses Serum tatsächlich beweist, dass _sie_ damals den Brief an die Auroren geschrieben haben, verlassen sie das Ministerium noch heute als freier Mann. Wenn nicht, verbringen sie den Rest ihres Lebens hinter den Mauern von Askaban."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Zwei Stunden ist reichlich wenig Zeit für solch einen aufwendigen Trank", sagte er zu dem Minister. „Dann halt dich besser ran", knurrte Malfoy und machte es sich auf einem Stuhl am Rand des Sicherheitskreises bequem.

Severus trat an den Tisch und begann die verschiedenen Zutaten in den Kessel zu geben. Die umstehenden Auroren verfolgten jede seiner Handbewegungen mit größtem Argwohn. Severus versuchte ihre Anwesenheit zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Zubereitung dieses hochkomplizierten Trankes.

Nach und nach gab er die Zutaten in den brodelnden Kessel und die Flüssigkeit darin änderte ihre Farbe allmählich von grün zu orange. Als die meisten Zutaten im Kessel waren , fachte Severus das Feuer darunter kräftig an um das Serum richtig aufzukochen. Gelbliche Nebelschwaden stiegen aus dem Kessel und verliehen dem Raum eine gespenstische Atmosphäre.

Die Umstehenden hielten sich angewidert die Nasen zu, nur Severus schienen die Dämpfe, die aus dem Kessel quollen, nicht das Geringste auszumachen.

Nachdem sich ein Großteil des Rauchs wieder verzogen hatte, griff Severus nach der letzten Zutat und träufelte vorsichtig drei Tropfen Nundu-Blut in den Kessel.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte und eine gewaltige Stichflamme schoss aus dem Kessel. Die Auroren zuckten unwillkürlich zusammen und hoben erschrocken ihre Zauberstäbe. Nachdem die Flamme erloschen war, trat Severus wieder an den Kessel und beugte sich über das Gebräu, um es genau zu prüfen. Dann lächelte er zufrieden.

„Es ist fertig", sagte er an Fudge gewandt. Auf ein Zeichen des Ministers trat einer der Auroren vor und entfernte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Sicherheitsabsperrung. Sofort traten seine Kollegen näher an Snape heran und richteten drohend ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn.

Cornelius Fudge schritt durch den Kreis seiner Auroren, gefolgt von Albus Dumbledore. Als er merkte, dass Dumbledore ihm folgte, wandte er sich um und sagte: „Oh nein, Dumbledore, sie werden hier warten, ich will kein Risiko eingehen, mit dem da." Bei diesen Worten deutete er auf Snape. „Wie sie wollen", entgegnete Dumbledore ungerührt und kehrte zurück zu seinem Platz. Bevor er sich umdrehte, warf er Severus jedoch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.

Der Minister ging zu Severus und legte den Brief, der damals an die Auroren geschickt worden war, auf den Tisch. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer dieses Schreiben wirklich verfasst hat", sagte er. Severus nahm eine kleine Pipette und zog einige Tropfen der Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel. Dann ging er wieder zurück zum Tisch und träufelte einen Tropfen des Tranks auf das gelbliche Pergament.

Sofort begann die Tinte auf dem Brief zu verlaufen. Wilde Muster zogen sich über das Papier und bildeten immer neue, undefinierbare Symbole. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich die Tinte allmählich beruhigte und schließlich wieder zusammenlief. Auf dem Blatt war nun klar und deutlich ein Name zu lesen.

Fudge starrte auf das Pergament. Auch Malfoy und einige der Auroren waren herangekommen und blickten neugierig auf das Blatt, auf dem nun zu lesen war: _‚Severus Snape, Leiter des Hauses Slytherin, Oberlehrer von Hogwarts'_.

„Das kann nicht sein", entfuhr es Fudge, „das kann einfach nicht sein." Geräuschlos war Dumbledore herangekommen und blickte nun ebenfalls auf das Pergament. „Nun, Fudge", entgegnete er ruhig, „sie werden damit leben müssen, dass es wahr ist. Diese Tinktur lügt nicht." Fudge schnaubte ungehalten.

„Folgen sie mir", sagte er tonlos zu Severus und Dumbledore und verließ ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen das Labor.

„Der dunkle Lord wird sehr erfreut sein, dass seine Rache in greifbare Nähe rückt", zischte Malfoy grinsend, als Severus an ihm vorbei ging um dem Minister zu folgen. „Er sollte sich nicht zu früh freuen", zischte Severus zurück. Dann verließ auch er das Labor.

Fudge führte die beiden Männer direkt in sein Büro. Als sie alle den Raum betreten hatten schloss er die Tür. „Setzen sie sich", sagte er ernst. Er selbst ging um seinen Tisch herum und setzte sich ebenfalls. Dann blickte er Severus und Dumbledore forschend an und sagte: „Professor Snape, es ist meine Pflicht, mich im Namen des Zaubereiministeriums für dieses Versehen zu entschuldigen." Er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er fortfuhr, „ich spreche jedoch nicht in meinem Namen, lassen sie sich dies gesagt sein. Auch wenn wir ihnen dieses Mal nicht nachweisen konnten, dass sie für den dunklen Lord arbeiten, werden wir sie weiterhin im Auge behalten. Seien sie sich dessen immer bewusst."

„Cornelius, das ist ....", begann Dumbledore entrüstet, doch Fudge unterbrach ihn unsanft, „ich bin noch nicht fertig, Dumbledore, ich habe kein Verständnis für Death Eater, und nur weil wir nicht genügend Beweise haben, um Professor Snape zu verurteilen ist für mich seine Unschuld in keinster Weise bewiesen. Ich bin mir sicher, meine besten Auroren, Mr. Colby und Mr. Loyer, sehen das ähnlich. Also, Professor Snape, seien sie in Zukunft auf der Hut, bei allem was sie tun."

„Wollen sie mir etwa drohen, Minister?", fragte Severus herausfordernd. „Ich möchte sie lediglich warnen", antwortete Fudge ebenso herausfordern. „Können wir nun gehen, Cornelius?", unterbrach Dumbledore die Beiden um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

„Ich muss nur noch die Entlassungspapiere unterschreiben", brummte Fudge. Er griff in die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches und holte einen Bogen Pergament heraus. Dann nahm er seine Feder, tauchte sie in sein Tintenfass und schrieb schwungvoll seinen Namen unter das Dokument.

„Jetzt machen sie, dass sie fortkommen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege", knurrte er und reichte Snape das Pergament. „Danke, Cornelius", antwortete Dumbledore, „leben sie wohl." Dann erhob er sich und zog Severus hinter sich her, bevor dieser noch etwas zu dem Minister sagen konnte. 

Sobald sie das Ministeriumsgebäude verlassen hatten, disapparierten sie.

Als sie endlich, nach dem langen Aufstieg von Hogsmeade, die Kerker von Hogwarts erreicht hatten, verließen Severus endgültig seine Kräfte. Dumbledore schleppte seinen erschöpften Freund zu seinem Bett und half ihm sich hinzulegen.

„Was haben sie bloß mit dir gemacht?", fragte er mitleidig. „Vielleicht habe ich es verdient", stöhnte Severus, „ich habe viele Fehler in meinem Leben gemacht." „Niemand verdient solche Misshandlungen", antwortete Dumbledore entrüstet, „außerdem hast du deine Schuld im Laufe der letzten Jahre hundertfach beglichen."

Severus schwieg. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore meinte was er gesagt hatte, aber Severus würde sich selbst die Verbrechen, die er im Auftrag des dunklen Lords begangen hatte, nie vergeben können.

Dank der Dementoren wog diese Schuld nun noch schwerer, denn all die alten Erinnerungen, die Severus im Laufe der letzten Jahre tief in seinem Inneren vergraben hatte, waren wieder an die Oberfläche gekommen.

Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, hörte er wieder die Schreie der sterbenden Menschen in seinem Kopf. Die Dementoren brauchte er dazu nicht mehr. Die Erinnerungen waren da, genauso frisch, als wäre das alles erst gestern geschehen.

„Ruh dich aus, mein Freund", sagte Dumbledore leise, und riss Severus aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. „Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen, Albus", sagte Severus ebenso leise. „Jeden", antwortete Dumbledore sofort. „Gib mir bitte aus meinem Vorratsschrank den stärksten Schlaftrunk, den du finden kannst. Am besten den, für einen traumlosen Schlaf."

Dumbledore sah Severus zweifelnd an, nach einem kurzen Zögern erhob er sich jedoch, ging zu besagtem Schrank und holte eine kleine Flasche mit der Aufschrift: ‚_Somnus non somnium'_. Er goss einen Schluck der Flüssigkeit in ein Glas und reichte sie Severus.

Dankbar nahm dieser das Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Einen Moment später wurden seine Augenlieder bereits schwer.

„Wie viele Wochen sind es bis zum Schulbeginn?", fragte er schläfrig. „Darüber solltest du dir im Moment keine Gedanken machen", antwortete Dumbledore zärtlich. „Wie viele?", wiederholte Severus gähnend. „Vier", antwortete der Direktor.

„Gut", murmelte Severus, „bis dahin habe ich noch eine Menge Arbeit." Dumbledore seufzte. Nicht einmal jetzt konnte Severus wirklich abschalten.

„Komm erst einmal wieder zu Kräften", sagte Dumbledore und strich dabei seinem erschöpften Freund beruhigend durch die verklebten, schwarzen Haare, „erst einmal ist es für dich vorbei."

„Nein", murmelte Severus mit geschlossenen Augen, „ich befürchte es hat gerade erst angefangen." Bevor Dumbledore noch etwas antworten konnte, entglitt Severus endgültig in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Dumbledore seufzte erneut, strich die Decke seines Freundes glatt und verließ geräuschlos die Gemächer des Zaubertrankmeisters.


	8. Epilog

Epilog

Harry Potter saß gemeinsam mit seinem Paten im Park, verborgen vor neugierigen Blicken durch ein dichtes Gebüsch, unter einer großen Eiche. Seit der Rückkehr von Professor Snape nach Hogwarts waren mittlerweile drei Wochen vergangen. In einer Woche würde das nächste Schuljahr beginnen und Harry würde endlich seine Freunde wiedersehen.

Einerseits freute er sich sehr, endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zu dürfen, fort von den Dursleys, andererseits fürchtete er sich schon jetzt vor der ersten Begegnung mit Professor Snape. Wie würde der Lehrer auf ihn reagieren? Machte er Harry für seinen Aufenthalt in Askaban verantwortlich?

Als hätte Sirius Harrys Gedanken gelesen legte er freundschaftlich einen Arm um Harrys Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er, „er weiß ganz genau, dass du keine Schuld an dem trägst, was passiert ist. Er hat sich selbst darauf eingelassen." Harry nickte stumm. Hoffentlich hatte Sirius recht.

Während er noch so seinen Gedanken nachhing landete plötzlich eine Eule vor ihnen im Gras. Der Vogel streckte Harry sein Bein entgegen, an dem ein Brief befestigt war.

Harry blickte Sirius fragend an, dieser zuckte jedoch nur ratlos mit den Schultern. Zögernd griff Harry nach dem Brief und löste ihn vom Bein der Eule. Sofort erhob sich der Vogel wieder in die Luft und flog davon.

Harry starrte immer noch ratlos den Brief an. Langsam öffnete er den Umschlag und entfaltete das Pergament. Der Briefkopf kam ihm sehr bekannt vor, es war vom Zaubereiministerium.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_da sie es vorgezogen haben am 12. Juni nicht zu der Vormundschaftsverhandlung zu erscheinen, hat das Ministerium das vorläufige Sorgerecht den Muggeln Vernon und Petunia Dursley zugesprochen._

_Sie haben das Recht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Tage Widerspruch gegen diese Entscheidung einzulegen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Valerie Rickpark_

_Abteilung für Vormundschaftsangelegenheiten_

_Zaubereiministerium_

Harry starrte sprachlos auf die Zeilen in seiner Hand. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", polterte Sirius, „ich gehe sofort zu Dumbledore."

Harry antwortete nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen all die Dinge die er in den letzten Jahren so geliebt hatte, die sein Leben bestimmt hatten: Hogwarts, seine Freunde, Ron, Hermine, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore und vor allem die Zauberei. All das war nun in unerreichbarer Ferne.

Die Dursleys würden schon dafür sorgen, dass er nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, und nun, endlich, hatten sie auch das Recht dazu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war nun also ‚Befreiung aus Askaban'. Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus und Harry haben es tatsächlich geschafft Professor Snape aus dem gefürchteten Zauberergefängnis zu befreien.

Aber wie wird es mit Harry weitergehen? Wird er den Rest seines Lebens unter Muggeln leben müssen?

Ich verspreche Euch, Ihr werdet es bald hier erfahren, bleibt dran ..... I'll do my very best

**.......... TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
